


Records of All Knowledge

by Valaris_Bitchy_Witchy



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaris_Bitchy_Witchy/pseuds/Valaris_Bitchy_Witchy
Summary: Takes place during the end of Silver Shadows, when Sydney and Adrian are on the private plane Jill got them to court before they drop the whole "We're married and in love" bomb. Characters take turns reading through the books to understand Sydney more as a person and her relationship with Adrian. Of course Mrs. Terwilliger cast the spell to make this happen.
Relationships: Adrian Ivashkov/Sydney Sage, Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway, Eddie Castile/Jill Mastrano Dragomir, Lissa Dragomir/Christian Ozera
Comments: 27
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and I know there's like 3 versions of this online but they all end abruptly and never finish and it drives me crazy. So I said screw it and am writing my own. Really this is for my own enjoyment and writing practice but I figured others might be as bored as me during this pandemic so why not share to anyone who might want to read. *I do not own Bloodlines or the characters, Richelle Mead does*

SYDNEY POV

I came out of a sudden darkness, a calming darkness, but as I came out of it I could tell I wasn’t awake. Not physically at least. I looked around myself and saw a setting come into view. I was in Ms. Terwilliger's craft room of her old house I accidentally burned down. I winced at the thought and suddenly there was my history teacher and fellow coven member. 

She saw me and looked surprised to see me but relieved all the same. “Oh good, I wasn’t sure if this spell would work. It’s something I’ve been working on since Adrian first explained to me the things he could do with his spirit magic.” At the blank look on my face she explained further, “It's essentially the same as a spirit dream except not as good of a connection yet and wont last as long, so let me make this quick. After we are done talking in a few minutes here, you will be transported to a specific time in the energy of the universe where all knowledge is held. Of past, present, and future in every dimension. You won't be there physically but your essence, your very being will be. Part of it at least. Same with everyone else who is there. I’ve taken the liberty of inviting everyone who would be of importance in your aid. Hopefully after hearing your story since coming to palm springs will sway them to help you and Adrian, more specifically you, out of the alchemists hands.” I almost cried by the time she was done talking, and with the steely determined look on her face. She would not let me go back to the alchemists no matter what, I knew that for certain. Someone must've told her how I looked when Adrian broke me and the others out of re-education. I nodded. 

Her eyes softened, “Your story I’d going to be in the form of books. Each big event has a book with everything leading up to it. And the first 3 will be strictly from your point of view. The last two will be from yours and Adrian’s both so everyone can see the relationship and love you have for one another on both sides. So these are going to contain a narrative of your life from the moment your dad woke you up. Every thought, every work spoken, every act.” I swallowed hard at the thought of all my magic use and no doubt my very fun and very personal times with Adrian. 

Ms. Terwilliger must've seen the panic in my eyes because she gave me a small smile, “This is the best the coven and I could do. We've been working on this specific spell since you were taken. Time will stop while you guys are there. No need for food, drinks, bathroom, nothing. It will last for as long as it's needed for you guys to get through the books. You'll slowly remember everything when you wake up but you nor anyone else will take up to 24 hours to remember everything. You’re all going to be in a trance like state like when meditating so it’ll take a little bit to fully come out of that and remember everything. But no less than 24 hours. If it takes that long for anyone call me immediately. Okay?” she asked me. 

I nodded, “Books of my life, personal information they will know, trance like state, all memories of this will be with me and everyone else within twenty four hours of waking up, call you if it takes that long or longer for anyone. Also time will stop.” Mrs. Terwilliger nodded and out her hands on my shoulders. 

“Call me when you guys get everything sorted out anyway. Let me know and I can pass a message along to anyone I need to for you.” I was shocked by the offer, but I shouldn’t be. She clearly cared for me as I did her and wanted me to be safe and free. 

“Thank you. For now I don’t want anyone to worry and those who know less the better and safer they are right now.” I decided. I didn’t want anyone going after information from Carly, especially since Adrian said her and Marcus have been texting. Not worth risking his entire operation and his merry band. 

Ms. Terwilliger gave me a hug and I squeezed back before asking, “Can I explain the spell to them so they don’t worry or freak out?” 

“Well of course, why else would I take the time and energy to explain it to you?” Ms. Terwilliger asked before giving me a smile and disappearing. 

The next thing I knew I was in Clarence’s house, the living space we always hang out in during feedings and dinners. Suddenly Adrian walked in the room looking very confused until he saw me, his eyes softening and a smile lighting up his face as he walked towards me. He enveloped me in a hug and asked, “This feels like a spirit dream, but not at the same time, and I can feel more spirit here than in the physical realm. Where are we?” 

I gave him a small laugh, amused by his deducing skills when it comes to magic. “Ms. Terwilliger.” He gave me a hmmph of acknowledgement before I continued, “I’ll explain when everyone else shows up.” 

He pulled away with one hand on my waist, the other behind my head, giving me a confused look, “Others?” 

I opened my mouth to speak, “Well-" 

“Yes, others. This is interesting. You two seem,” He paused for dramatic effect, no doubt, “close.” I could hear the smile in his voice as I rolled my eyes and turned around. 

“Zmey. I’d say good to see you but I don’t particularly want you here. I can’t imagine why Ms. Terwilliger thought it’d be a good idea for you to be here.” I crossed my arms, glad to see I was in an old set of pajamas I used to wear at amber wood. Striped shorts, fluffy slippers, a long sleeve shirt, and my fluffy robe I was thankful to have since I was not currently in a bra. Abe Mazur was dressed in his typical bright ensemble. Right now he was in a dark turquoise suit in his typical cut with a mustard yellow scarf and undershirt. I wasn’t even surprised anymore. 

Suddenly I realized there were more people behind him and coming into the room, taking seats. I wonder if anyone else caught the slight widening of Zmey's eyes when I turned around and spoke up to him. I felt a wave of confidence at that, knowing if he tried anything I’d be able to counteract it with some magic of my own he wont expect. I give him a smile, the same smile I gave Keith when I told him I would bring him down with me. 

I’m pretty sure the powerful Zmey paled slightly before looking around, spotting his daughter and ex watching our small conversation. I looked at Ms. Hathaway and she smiled before telling Abe, “I don’t think that’s going to be a fight you can win right now Abe. She looks mighty determined and reckless right now.” 

Adrian laughed and said loudly for everyone else to hear, “Oh, you don’t want to mess with her right now. She doesn’t have much patience today.” He raised his hands over his head before folding them before flipping down on a loveseat, and I noticed the band on his finger. I automatically looked down to where mine was supposed to be and was pleasantly surprised to see mine, the diamond and the rubies. Royal rubies Adrian gave to me. I felt my thought tighten and looked up at him. He was simply staring at me with a soft smile on his face before stating, “Well, Sage, do you mind explaining now that it appears everyone is here?” 

I sat next to him and looked around the room. Everyone did seem to be here. Even my mom and both sisters. I was shocked Ms. Terwilliger included them but happy nonetheless. Mom and Carly looked content but unnerved, ready for an explanation. Zoey looked ready to run until she was awake again. I looked around the rest of the room and took a deep breath when I saw everyone there. 

“This is similar to a spirit dream. But not quite. I’ll explain more but know this is real, in a way. Any of you who have been in a spirit dream can tell that, yes?” I got a few nods from Lissa, Adrian, Rose, Marcus, and Adrian. “How about a roll call that way we can introduce ourselves at the same time to start? I’ll go first. I’m Sydney Sage, mostly human, ex-alchemist.” I left off my new last name. My last name that means everything. They’ll know later. 

A few eyes got wide when they heard mostly human and there were a few gasps when I said ex-alchemist. But that’s what I was. The moment my tattoo was broken I was an ex-alchemist. And I still have no regrets. Even after re-education. If anything that experience just made me doubt the way the alchemists work even more. 

No one spoke for a minute so Adrian was next, “Adrian Ivashkov at your service. Moroi, spirit user.” 

Jill stood up next, “I’m Jill Mastrano Dragomir, Moroi, water user.” 

Eddie was next, “Eddie Castile, Dhampir, Jill's guardian.” 

“Angeline Dawes, Dhampir, Jill's guardian.” 

“Neil Raymond, Dhampir, Jill's guardian.” 

Rose stood up and looked around as she did so, “Huh, okay. This is actually happening. Okay, Rose Hathaway, Dhampir and Lissa's best guardian.” She gave a cocky smile at the end of her introduction to which her mom rolled her eyes. 

“I’m Janine Hathaway, that smart ass is my daughter, Dhampir and guardian.” 

Abe chuckled from where he sat comfortably next to Rose “I guess I’ll go next. I’m Rose's father, Moroi and an earth user. Although those aren’t my most endearing qualities.” He said with a small smile that used to scare me. Now it just made me roll my eyes. 

“Lissa, Queen, Moroi obviously, spirit user.” She shrugged like it was no big deal. 

The boy next to her with piercing blue eyes and dark black hair put his hand on her knee and said “Christian Ozera. Moroi, fire user,” he paused before flashing Lissa a charming smile, “Dating the queen.” 

Dimitri chuckled at their antics before introducing himself quickly and efficiently, I would expect nothing less from him. “Dimitri Belikov, Dhampir, Christian’s guardian.” 

"Sonya Karp, spirit user, Moroi, restored Strigoi." Sonya didn't balk from the last title. Who knows what choices she made and where they led her. This is her owning up to that. I respected that.

Trey decided he was next, “Trey Juarez, ex-warrior of the light, human.” A few confused or angry looks when he stated how he was involved with all of us but he simply shrugged at them. I was inclined to agree with his response. He said ex, same as I did when I spoke about my previous position with the alchemists. 

Marcus flashed his movie star smile that made almost every female in the room under the age of 30 blush, including me. “I’m Marcus Finch, ex-alchemist, leader of a rebel group, and very human.” 

Carly let out a small laugh before looking around the room and falling on me, “I’m Carly Sage, never an alchemist, currently a student, and Sydney’s sister.” She finished with a soft smile to me, no doubt knowing where I just was. She obviously picked her side when she introduced herself, picking me and not Zoe. Judging my the crestfallen look on Zoey's face, she understood perfectly. 

My mom cleared her throat and spoke, “I’m Sydney’s mom, Sorcha, mostly human, never an alchemist.” My eyes swung to her direction when she said mostly human. Did she mean what I did? Was she a witch too? My excitement must’ve shown on my face because she smiled and nodded. I can't wait to talk to her about that later. I want to be mad she never told me, but I understood completely after thinking back on my childhood. No way she could’ve told any of us with dad always dictating everything. 

Rose however couldn’t help herself after hearing the two words together twice now, “Hey what do you mean mostly human? You’re human. I know you are. I can tell.” 

Adrian smiled and looked to me, asking if I was going to explain. I gave a simple shake of my head, they'll learn. “You’ll learn soon.” I told her instead. 

She huffed but Zoey took the opportunity probably to avoid what she figured would be a bloody fight. Not that rose would ever hit me, but Zoe didn’t know that. “I’m Zoe. An alchemist. The only one who follows rules here apparently. And Sydney’s sister.” She crossed her arms and sat in a chair away from everyone clearly not human. The few looks of anger she got she just ignored. She definitely knows everyone in Palm Springs that’s here knows she’s the reason I got sent to re-education. I would not want to be her right now. 

“That everyone?” I asked the room. We all looked around, seeming to deem the silence as a yes. “Okay. So let me explain what I know. We will be reading 5 books. Starting from the point where I woke up to learn about the mission of protecting Jill. It ends in the current timeline right now in real life. It is magic that none of you will be able to undo so don’t waste your energy trying. Time outside of this room has stopped completely. Someone who cares about me thought it’d be important for everyone in this room to hear my story. To hear Adrian’s story. How we got where we are today so you all can understand exactly what’s at stake and how serious this is. Because after this ends, I am not going back to the alchemists. I don’t care who I have to remove on the way. So please, try to understand where I’m coming from while we read. I don’t want to have to hurt any of you. But I will to protect Adrian and those I care about. Luckily, all of you I care about are in this room. Following me so far?” I asked the room. 

I got a few nods, a few shock inducing blank looks, including from Zmey, staring at me like he’s never met me before with my threat hanging in the air. “Okay. Please don’t judge too harshly about what’s I these books and keep an open mind. Imagine how you’d feel if everyone here were about to read every thought, every spoken word, and every action over the course of a few big and important months of your life.” I got a few looks of sympathy from Jill and Carly knowing how much I value my privacy. Everyone else gave me understand looks or agreements. 

“Okay. “ I took a deep breath and reached to the side of the couch to grab the stack of books that’s been sitting there since the room appeared. “We only have one copy of each book as to avoid reading ahead. How about we take turns reading?” 

“Oh I want to start!” I heard Jill say from across the room. I tossed her the book and she grabbed it, looking at the cover. Then she shared the picture with everyone else. It was of me and Adrian. Everyone looked between us and the book, probably wondering why it isn’t of just me. This is going to be fun. 

Before Jill started reading I said to everyone, “One last thing. Please interrupt as little as possible. Most things will be explained if we just keep reading. And everything in these books has already happened so stay calm.” I got ma few inquisitive glances at that but gestured to jill and the book, motioning for her to start reading. The sooner we got this over with the better. 

Jill spoke, “Chapter one…”


	2. Bloodlines-Chapter One

**_I COULDN’T BREATHE._ **

**_There was a hand covering my mouth and another shaking my shoulder, startling me out of a heavy sleep. A thousand frantic thoughts dashed through my mind in the space of a single heartbeat. It was happening. My worst nightmare was coming true._ **

_They’re here! They’ve come for me!_

"Who's coming for you?" Eddie asked, his tone serious. I didn't have the heart to tell him and just shook my head and gestured to Jill to keep reading.

**_My eyes blinked, staring wildly around the dark room until my father’s face came into focus. I stilled my thrashing, thoroughly confused. He let go and stepped back to regard me coldly. I sat up in the bed, my heart still pounding._ **

**_“Dad?”_ **

Your father woke you up like that?" Janine asked me.

I let out a sigh, "Yes. Try to get through this chapter. And I already know my father isn't the most loving so please do not point it out. My sisters and I are well aware."

Abe actually looked sad at that thought. I often find myself wondering if he regrets not raising Rose. Or at least being a part of he life. 

**_“Sydney. You wouldn’t wake up.”_ **

**_Naturally, that was his only apology for scaring me to death._ **

**_“You need to get dressed and make yourself presentable,” he continued. “Quickly and quietly. Meet me downstairs in the study.”_ **

**_I felt my eyes widen but didn’t hesitate with a response. There was only one acceptable answer. “Yes, sir. Of course.”_ **

**_“I’ll go wake your sister.” He turned for the door, and I leapt out of bed._ **

**_“Zoe?” I exclaimed. “What do you need her for?”_ **

**_“Shh,” he chastised. “Hurry up and get ready. And remember—be quiet. Don’t wake your mother."_ **

"He specified not to wake me up because he knew I would've taken both of you girls with me that night very night away. I was furious with him for this. Treating you that way." My mom voiced with some disgust in her tone. I knew she was mad, but I didnt think she was that mad.

Janine looked inclined to agree with my mom, which makes sense. They're both fiercely protective people. Especially of their children.

Jill continued,

**_He shut the door without another word, leaving me staring. The panic that had only just subsided began to surge within me again. What did he need Zoe for? A late-night wake-up meant Alchemist business, and she had nothing to do with that. Technically, neither did I anymore, not since I’d been put on indefinite suspension for bad behavior this summer. What if that’s what this was about? What if I was finally being taken to a re-education center and Zoe was replacing me?_ **

**_For a moment, the world swam around me, and I caught hold of my bed to steady myself. Re-education centers. They were the stuff of nightmares for young Alchemists like me, mysterious places where those who grew too close to vampires were dragged off to learn the errors of their ways. What exactly went on there was a secret, one I never wanted to find out. I was pretty sure “re-education” was a nice way of saying “brainwashing.” I’d only ever seen one person who had come back, and honestly, he’d seemed like half a person after that. There’d been an almost zombielike quality to him, and I didn’t even want to think about what they might have done to make him that way._ **

Everyone started glancing at me when the word re-education came up. The Eddie looked stricken. He didnt realize that's what I was heading into that day I tricked him with Hopper. I just gave him a soft smile, the other catching our small exchange, no doubt putting some of the pieces together.

Jill cleared her throat before reading again,

**_My father’s urging to hurry up echoed back through my mind, and I tried to shake off my fears. Remembering his other warning, I also made sure I moved silently. My mother was a light sleeper. Normally, it wouldn’t matter if she caught us going off on Alchemist errands, but lately, she hadn’t been feeling so kindly toward her husband’s (and daughter’s) employers. Ever since angry Alchemists had deposited me on my parents’ doorstep last month, this household had held all the warmth of a prison camp. Terrible arguments had gone down between my parents, and my sister Zoe and I often found ourselves tiptoeing around._ **

**_Zoe._ **

_Why does he need_ **_Zoe?_ **

**_The question burned through me as I scurried to get ready. I knew what “presentable” meant. Throwing on jeans and a T-shirt was out of the question. Instead, I tugged on gray slacks and a crisp, white button-down shirt. A darker, charcoal gray cardigan went over it, which I cinched neatly at my waist with a black belt. A small gold cross—the one I always wore around my neck—was the only ornamentation I ever bothered with._ **

**_My hair was a slightly bigger problem. Even after only two hours of sleep, it was already going in every direction. I smoothed it down as best I could and then coated it with a thick layer of hair spray in the hopes that it would get me through whatever was to come. A light dusting of powder was the only makeup I put on. I had no time for anything more._ **

**_The entire process took me all of six minutes,"_ **

"Six minutes?!" Rose exclaimed. "That's it? Even I take longer than that. And I get ready quick being a guardian and all."

I simply shrugged, "You have to realize I've been trained to be quick and efficient since I could walk. I was always groomed for the alchemist position from a young age. Most of what you're going to read about this book mostly but some the next one too has been engranded in me the majority of my life. It's like your guardian instincts." I explained to Rose. She seemed to think that over and come to an agreement with me. I was so caught do in her response I almost didnt feel Adrian's hand make it's way to my back. He started rubbing slow circles and other random shapes which caused me to lose all tension in my body. Rose noticed me relax and while Adrian's hand wasn't visible, it also meant his hand wasn't visible to everyone else. They had no idea where it was. But I'm not hiding us. I wont kiss him since I want them to read it as it happens with as little info to go off of as possible. It'll make for a better understanding of me. How blindsided I was by his feelings for me and mine for him. 

**_"-which might have been a new record for me. I sprinted down the stairs in perfect silence, careful, again, to avoid waking my mother. The living room was dark, but light spilled out past the not-quiteshut door of my father’s study. Taking that as an invitation, I pushed the door open and slipped inside. A hushed conversation stopped at my entrance. My father eyed me from head to toe and showed his approval at my appearance in the way he knew best: by simply withholding criticism._ **

"Asshole" I heard Adrian mutter.

_**“Sydney,” he said brusquely. “I believe you know Donna Stanton.”** _

_**The formidable Alchemist stood near the window, arms crossed, looking as tough and lean as I remembered. I’d spent a lot of time with Stanton recently, though I would hardly say we were friends—especially since certain actions of mine had ended up putting the two of us under a sort of “vampire house arrest.” If she harbored any resentment toward me, she didn’t show it, though. She nodded to me in polite greeting, her face all business.** _

I heard Rose whisper to herself, "I remember her."

**_Three other Alchemists were there as well, all men. They were introduced to me as Barnes, Michaelson, and Horowitz. Barnes and Michaelson were my father and Stanton’s age. Horowitz was younger, mid-twenties, and was setting up a tattooist’s tools. All of them were dressed like me, wearing business casual clothing in nondescript colors. Our goal was always to look nice but not attract notice. The Alchemists had been playing Men in Black for centuries, long before humans dreamed of life on other worlds. When the light hit their faces the right way, each Alchemist displayed a lily tattoo identical to mine._ **

**_Again, my unease grew. Was this some kind of interrogation? An assessment to see if my decision to help a renegade half-vampire girl meant my loyalties had changed? I crossed my arms over my chest and schooled my face to neutrality, hoping I looked cool and confident. If I still had a chance to plead my case, I intended to present a solid one._ **

That got a few laughs.

**_Before anyone could utter another word, Zoe entered. She shut the door behind her and peered around in terror, her eyes wide. Our father’s study was huge—he’d built an addition on to our house for it—and it easily held all the occupants. But as I watched my sister take in the scene, I knew she felt stifled and trapped. I met her eyes and tried to send a silent message of sympathy. It must have worked because she scurried to my side, looking only fractionally less afraid._ **

I looked over at Zoe to see her face a bright shade of red. I know this will be embarrassing for her. And I hope she can see I was just trying to protect her and her free will this entire time. Not reap all the glory.

Sonya chose then to speak up, "I always wondered what it was that made you so protective of Jill in ways you had no business being, like with the boys at school. Now I guess it makes sense."

Jill looked sad at the thought that I only cared for her because she reminded me of my sister so I spoke to her directly, while addressing Sonya and the room, "At first, yes. She reminded me of Zoe and I took it more personal than I should have. But then I got to know you Jill and even when you made things difficult for me I know I would've done anything to make sure you stayed safe. Anything." Jill smiled and nodded her head and I could tell she knew I was being honest. She probably felt something from Adrian and my aura.

_**“Zoe,” said my father. He let her name hang in the air in this way he had, making it clear to both of us that he was disappointed. I could immediately guess why. She wore jeans and an old sweatshirt and had her brown hair in two cute but sloppy braids. By any other person’s standards, she would have been “presentable”—but not by his. I felt her cower against me, and I tried to make myself taller and more protective. After making sure his condemnation was felt, our father introduced Zoe to the others. Stanton gave her the same polite nod she’d given me and then turned toward my father.** _

_**“I don’t understand, Jared,” said Stanton. “Which one of them are you going to use?”** _

_**“Well, that’s the problem,” my father said. “Zoe was requested . . . but I’m not sure she’s ready. In fact, I know she isn’t. She’s only had the most basic of training. But in light of Sydney’s recent . . . experiences . . .”** _

_**My mind immediately began to pull the pieces together. First, and most importantly, it seemed I wasn’t going to be sent to a re-education center. Not yet, at least. This was about something else. My earlier suspicion was correct. There was some mission or task afoot, and someone wanted to sub in Zoe because she, unlike certain other members of her family, had no history of betraying the Alchemists. My father was right that she’d only received basic instruction. Our jobs were hereditary, and I had been chosen years ago as the next Alchemist in the Sage family. My older sister, Carly, had been passed over and was now away at college and too old. He’d taught Zoe as backup instead, in the event something happened to me, like a car accident or vampire mauling.** _

_**"**_ Vampire mauling?" Rose asked with a few laughs. Adrian looked amused and I simply shrugged. I didnt have a good argument for that thought.

**_I stepped forward, not knowing what I was going to say until I spoke. The only thing I knew for sure was that I could not let Zoe get sucked into the Alchemists’ schemes. I feared for her safety more than I did going to a re-education center—and I was pretty afraid of that. “I spoke to a committee about my actions after they happened,” I said. “I was under the impression that they understood why I did the things I did. I’m fully qualified to serve in whatever way you need—much more so than my sister. I have real-world experience. I know this job inside and out.”_ **

**_“A little too much real-world experience, if memory serves,” said Stanton dryly._ **

"Rude. You had your reasons." Rose stated.

**_“I for one would like to hear these ‘reasons’ again,” said Barnes, using his fingers to make air quotes. “I’m not thrilled about tossing a half-trained girl out there, but I also find it hard to believe someone who aided a vampire criminal is ‘fully qualified to serve.‘” More pretentious air quotes_ ** **_._ **

**_I smiled back pleasantly, masking my anger. If I showed my true emotions, it wouldn’t help my case. “I understand, sir. But Rose Hathaway was eventually proven innocent of the crime she’d been accused of. So, I wasn’t technically aiding a criminal. My actions eventually helped find the real murderer.”_ **

**_“Be that as it may, we—and you—didn’t know she was ‘innocent’ at the time,” he said._ **

**_“I know,” I said. “But I believed she was.”_ **

**_Barnes snorted. “And there’s the problem. You should’ve believed what the Alchemists told you, not run off with your own far-fetched theories. At the very least, you should’ve taken what evidence you’d gathered to your superiors.”_ **

**_Evidence? How could I explain that it wasn’t evidence that had driven me to help Rose so much as a feeling in my gut that she was telling the truth?_ **

Rose looked at me, "Really? You felt that way about an evil creature of the night-" I flinched when she said that. Adrian noticed and shot me a worried glance. "-all the way back then? Who would've thought." She finished witha snicker.

Because Rose's attitude was getting on my nerves I glanced at Abe and then back to her stating, "For the most part, yes. I knew in my gut you were innocent but that wasn't what I initially made me help you find Jill and more evidence." Rose's eyes got big as she realized I owed Abe a favor.

**_But that was something I knew they’d never understand. All of us were trained to believe the worst of her kind. Telling them that I had seen truth and honesty in her wouldn’t help my cause here. Telling them that I’d been blackmailed into helping her by another vampire was an even worse explanation. There was only one argument that the Alchemists might possibly be able to comprehend._ **

**_“I . . . I didn’t tell anyone because I wanted to get all the credit for it. I was hoping that if I uncovered it, I could get a promotion and a better assignment.”_ **

**_It took every ounce of self-control I had to say that lie straight-faced. I felt humiliated at making such an admission. As though ambition would really drive me to such extreme behaviors! It made me feel slimy and shallow. But, as I’d suspected, this was something the other Alchemists could understand. Michaelson snorted._ **

**_“Misguided, but not entirely unexpected for her age.” The other men shared equally condescending looks, even my father. Only Stanton looked doubtful, but then, she’d witnessed more of the fiasco than they had_ ** **_._ **

**_My father glanced among the others, waiting for further comment. When none came, he shrugged. “If no one has any objections, then, I’d rather we use Sydney. Not that I even entirely understand what you need her for.” There was a slightly accusing tone in his voice over not having been filled in yet. Jared Sage didn’t like to be left out of the loop._ **

**_“I have no problem with using the older girl,” said Barnes. “But keep the younger one around until the others get here, in case they have any objections.” I wondered how many “others” would be joining us. My father’s study was no stadium. Also, the more people who came, the more important this case probably was. My skin grew cold as I wondered what the assignment could possibly be. I’d seen the Alchemists cover up major disasters with only one or two people. How colossal would something have to be to require this much help?_ **

"I can't believe they talk about you guys like your objects and not living people. It's disgusting." Adrian snarled.

My mom hummed her agreement, Janine nodding hers. I glanced at Abe to see he was already looking at me. When I made eye contact with him his eyes softened instantly, gone was the ice from his eyes only to be replaced by mirth and a look of understanding. I don't even want to know what dots he just connected. 

**_Horowitz spoke up for the first time. “What do you want me to do?”_ **

**_“Re-ink Sydney,” said Stanton decisively. “Even if she doesn’t go, it won’t hurt to have the spells reinforced. No point in inking Zoe until we know what we’re doing with her.”_ **

**_My eyes flicked to my sister’s noticeably bare—and pale—cheeks. Yes. As long as there was no lily there, she was free. Once the tattoo was emblazoned on your skin, there was no going back. You belonged to the Alchemists._ **

"I didn't know that's how you thought of the alchemists at that point in time. Why didnt you ever say anything, Syd?" My mother asked me.

I gave her a sad smile, "And say what? I already had the lily, I couldn't do anything about it at that point other than make sure Zoe got to make her own choices for the right reasons, not for our father." I finished with a pointed look to her because all my work and everything I did to protect her and went through for her was essentially pointless now.

**_The reality of that had only hit me in the last year or so. I’d certainly never realized it while growing up. My father had dazzled me from a very young age about the rightness of our duty. I still believed in that rightness but wished he’d also mentioned just how much of my life it would consume._ **

**_Horowitz had set up a folding table on the far side of my father’s study. He patted it and gave me a friendly smile._ **

**_“Step right up,” he told me. “Get your ticket.”_ **

**_Barnes shot him a disapproving look. “Please. You could show a little respect for this ritual, David."_ **

**_Horowitz merely shrugged. He helped me lie down, and though I was too afraid of the others to openly smile back, I hoped my gratitude showed in my eyes. Another smile from him told me he understood. Turning my head, I watched as Barnes reverently set a black briefcase on a side table. The other Alchemists gathered around and clasped their hands together in front of them. He must be the hierophant, I realized. Most of what the Alchemists did was rooted in science, but a few tasks required divine assistance. After all, our core mission to protect humanity was rooted in the belief that vampires were unnatural and went against God’s plan. That’s why hierophants—our priests—worked side by side with our scientists._ **

"That's really what you call them?" Lissa asked. Sonya looked just as interested in that small detail.

I nodded with a blank look on my face. I was getting nervous. I knew who came in the room next and I was not looking forward to this, especially with my mom in the room. I didnt want her to ever know about what I did to Keith. I swallowed.

Adrian noticed and shot me a look of concern before I lightly shook my head, indicating he'd know soon enough.

_**“Oh Lord,” he intoned, closing his eyes. “Bless these elixirs. Remove the taint of the evil they carry so that their life-giving power shines through purely to us, your servants.”** _

_**He opened the briefcase and removed four small vials, each filled with dark red liquid. Labels that I couldn’t read marked each one. With a steady hand and practiced eye, Barnes poured precise amounts from each vial into a larger bottle. When he’d used all four, he produced a tiny packet of powder that he emptied into the rest of the mix. I felt a tingle in the air, and the bottle’s contents turned to gold. He handed the bottle to Horowitz, who stood ready with a needle. Everyone relaxed, the ceremonial part complete.** _

_**I obediently turned away, exposing my cheek. A moment later, Horowitz’s shadow fell over me. “This will sting a little, but nothing like when you originally got it. It’s just a touch-up,” he explained kindly.** _

_**“I know,” I said. I’d been re-inked before. “Thanks.”** _

_**The needle pricked my skin, and I tried not to wince. It did sting, but like he’d said, Horowitz wasn’t creating a new tattoo. He was simply injecting small amounts of the ink into my existing tattoo, recharging its power. I took this as a good sign. Zoe might not be out of danger yet, but surely they wouldn’t go to the trouble of re-inking me if they were just going to send me to a re-education center.** _

"You were that afraid of the re-reducation centers then? Why? What happens in them?" Jill stopped reading to ask me.

Everyone was looking at me now and I had to say something. I could feel my heart rate picking up, my palms started to sweat and I said with non emotion in my voice, "You'll read about it later. I can't talk about it right now."

No one said anything after that for a minute, just staring at me. Sonya had the same glazed over look in her eyes that adrian gets when using spirit so I can only assume she was reading my aura, and Adian's by default since he was next yo me. I didn't want their pity I just wanted to move onto someting else.

_**“Can you brief us on what’s happening while we’re waiting?” asked my father. “All I was told was that you needed a teen girl.” The way he said it made it sound like a disposable role. I fought back a wave of anger at my father. That’s all we were to him. “We have a situation,” I heard Stanton say. Finally, I’d get some answers. “With the Moroi.** _

"I'm considered a situation?" Jill asked, sounding a little hurt.

I gave her a sad smile and gestured for her to keep reading. 

_**I breathed a small sigh of relief. Better them than the Strigoi. Any “situation” the Alchemists faced always involved one of the vampire races, and I’d take the living, non-killing ones any day. They almost seemed human at times (though I’d never tell anyone here that) and lived and died like we did. Strigoi, however, were twisted freaks of nature. They were undead, murderous vampires created either when a Strigoi forcibly made a victim drink its blood or when a Moroi purposely took the life of another through blood drinking. A situation with the Strigoi usually ended with someone dead.** _

_**All sorts of possible scenarios played through my mind as I considered what issue had prompted action from the Alchemists tonight: a human who had noticed someone with fangs, a feeder who had escaped and gone public, a Moroi treated by human doctors.... Those were the kinds of problems we Alchemists faced the most, ones I had been trained to handle and cover up with ease. Why they would need “a teenage girl” for any of those, however, was a mystery.** _

_**“You know that they elected their girl queen last month,” said Barnes. I could practically see him rolling his eyes.** _

"Girl queen?!" Lissa and Rose shrieked, clearly outraged.

I winced and sent Jill a look that said _save me, please._

**_Everyone in the room murmured affirmatively. Of course they knew about that. The Alchemists paid careful attention to the political goings-on of the Moroi. Knowing what vampires were doing was crucial to keeping them secret from the rest of humanity—and keeping the rest of humanity safe from them. That was our purpose, to protect our brethren. Know thy enemy was taken very seriously with us. The girl the Moroi had elected queen, Vasilisa Dragomir, was eighteen, just like me._ **

**_“Don’t tense,” said Horowitz gently._ **

**_I hadn’t realized I had been. I tried to relax, but thinking of Vasilisa Dragomir made me think of Rose Hathaway. Uneasily, I wondered if maybe I shouldn’t have been so quick to assume I was out of trouble here. Mercifully, Barnes simply kept going with the story, not mentioning my indirect connection to the girl queen and her associates._ **

**_“Well, as shocking as that is to us, it’s been just as shocking to some of their own people. There’s been a lot of protests and dissidence. No one’s tried to attack the Dragomir girl, but that’s probably because she’s so well guarded. Her enemies, it seems, have therefore found a work-around: her sister._ **

**_“Jill,”_ **

"You remembered my name?" Jill asked sounding very clearly shocked.

I gave her a look that said _obviously._

She smiled at me and continued,

**_I said, speaking before I could stop myself. Horowitz tsked me for moving, and I immediately regretted drawing attention to myself and my knowledge of the Moroi. Nevertheless, an image of Jillian Mastrano flashed into my mind, tall and annoyingly slim like all Moroi, with big, pale green eyes that always seemed nervous. And she had good reason to be. At fifteen, Jill had discovered she was Vasilisa’s illegitimate sister, making her the only other member of their royal family’s line. She too was tied to the mess I’d gotten myself into this summer._ **

**_“You know their laws,” continued Stanton, after a moment of awkward silence. Her tone conveyed what we all thought of Moroi laws. An elected monarch? It made no sense, but what else could one expect from unnatural beings like vampires? “And Vasilisa must have one family member in order to hold her throne. Therefore, her enemies have decided if they can’t directly remove her, they’ll remove her family.”_ **

**_A chill ran down my spine at the unspoken meaning, and I again commented without thinking. “Did something happen to Jill?” This time, I’d at least chosen a moment when Horowitz was refilling his needle, so there was no danger of messing up the tattoo._ **

**_I bit my lip to prevent myself from saying anything else, imagining the chastisement in my father’s eyes. Showing concern for a Moroi was the last thing I wanted to do, considering my uncertain status. I didn’t have any strong attachment to Jill, but the thought of someone trying to kill a fifteen-year-old girl—the same age as Zoe—was appalling, no matter what race she belonged to._ **

**_“That’s what’s unclear,” Stanton mused. “She was attacked, we know that much, but we can’t tell if she received any real injury. Regardless, she’s fine now, but the attempt happened at their own Court, indicating they have traitors at high levels."_ **

Rose interrupts Jill to ask me, "That's seriously all you were told?"

I answered her deadpan, "You know if everyone stops interrupting you'd know."

I could see Rose's cheeks pinken slightly and was relived she dropped it. I still harbored some anger at her for hurting Adrian like she did and I needed her to remain level headed, especially for the next books.

_**Barnes snorted in disgust. “What can you expect? How their ridiculous race has managed to survive as long as they have without turning on each other is beyond me.”** _

_**There were mutters of agreement.** _

_**“Ridiculous or not, though, we cannot have them in civil war,” said Stanton. “Some Moroi have acted out in protest, enough that they’ve caught the attention of human media. We can’t allow that. We need their government stable, and that means ensuring this girl’s safety. Maybe they can’t trust themselves, but they can trust us.** _ _**"** _

There were some snickers and quiet laughs around the room, no doubt laughing at the trust remark.

_**There was no use in my pointing out that the Moroi didn’t really trust the Alchemists. But, since we had no interest in killing off the Moroi monarch or her family, I supposed that made us more trustworthy than some.** _

_**"We need to make the girl disappear,” said Michaelson. “At least until the Moroi can undo the law that makes Vasilisa’s throne so precarious. Hiding Mastrano with her own people isn’t safe at the moment, so we need to conceal her among humans.” Disdain dripped from his words. “But it’s imperative she also remains concealed from humans. Our race cannot know theirs exists.”** _

_**“After consultation with the guardians, we’ve chosen a location we all believe will be safe for her—both from Moroi and Strigoi,” said Stanton. “However, to make sure she—and those with her—remain undetected, we’re going to need Alchemists on hand, dedicated solely to her needs in case any complications come up.”** _

"And that's where you came in!" Adrian announces. I smiled and rolled my eyes at his dramatic antics. 

**_My father scoffed. “That’s a waste of our resources. Not to mention unbearable for whoever has to stay with her.”_ **

**_I had a bad feeling about what was coming._ **

"Bad feeling?" Jill asks me with a sad tone.

I winced before explaining, "Just keep reading. You know I dont think that anymore. Judt read to follow my thought process please. You'll see."

**_“This is where Sydney comes in,” said Stanton. “We’d like her to be one of the Alchemists that accompanies Jillian into hiding.”_ **

**_“What?” exclaimed my father. “You can’t be serious.”_ **

**_“Why not?” Stanton’s tone was calm and level. “They’re close in age, so being together won’t raise suspicion. And Sydney already knows the girl. Surely spending time with her won’t be as ‘unbearable’ as it might be for other Alchemists.”_ **

**_The subtext was loud and clear. I wasn’t free of my past, not yet. Horowitz paused and lifted the needle, allowing me the chance to speak. My mind raced. Some response was expected. I didn’t want to sound too upset by the plan. I needed to restore my good name among the Alchemists and show my willingness to follow orders. That being said, I also didn’t want to sound as though I were too comfortable with vampires or their half-human counterparts, the dhampirs._ **

"They all sound assholes, in all honesty." Janine shocked me by stating.

"Oh you have no idea" My mom quietly agreed with the most senior guardian.

_**“Spending time with any of them is never fun,” I said carefully, keeping my voice cool and haughty. “Doesn’t matter how much you do it. But I’ll do whatever’s necessary to keep us—and everyone else—safe.” I didn’t need to explain that “everyone” meant humans.** _

_**“There, you see, Jared?” Barnes sounded pleased with the answer. “The girl knows her duty. We’ve made a number of arrangements already that should make things run smoothly, and we certainly wouldn’t send her there alone—especially since the Moroi girl won’t be alone either.”** _

_**“What do you mean?” My father still didn’t sound happy about any of this, and I wondered what was upsetting him the most. Did he truly think I might be in danger? Or was he simply worried that spending more time with the Moroi would turn my loyalties even more? “How many of them are coming?”** _

_**“They’re sending a dhampir,” said Michaelson. “One of their guardians, which I really don’t have a problem with. The location we’ve chosen should be Strigoi free, but if it’s not, better they fight those monsters than us.” The guardians were specially trained dhampirs who served as bodyguards.** _

_**“There you are,” Horowitz told me, stepping back. “You can sit up.”** _

_**I obeyed and resisted the urge to touch my cheek. The only thing I felt from his work was the needle’s sting, but I knew powerful magic was working its way through me, magic that would give me a superhuman immune system and prevent me from speaking about vampire affairs to ordinary humans. I tried not to think about the other part, about where that magic came from. The tattoos were a necessary evil.** _

_**The others were still standing, not paying attention to me—well, except for Zoe. She still looked confused and afraid and kept glancing anxiously my way.** _

_**“There also may be another Moroi coming along,” continued Stanton. “Honestly, I’m not sure why, but they were very insistent he be with Mastrano. We told them the fewer of them we had to hide, the better, but . . . well, they seemed to think it was necessary and said they’d make arrangements for him there. I think he’s some Ivashkov. Irrelevant.”** _

_**“Where is there?” asked my father. “Where do you want to send her?” Excellent question. I’d been wondering the same thing. My first full-time job with the Alchemists had sent me halfway around the world, to Russia. If the Alchemists were intent on hiding Jill, there was no telling what remote location they’d send her to. For a moment, I dared to hope we might end up in my dream city: Rome. Legendary works of art and Italian food seemed like a good way to offset paperwork and vampires.** _

"Don't worry, Sage. One day we'll make it to Rome." Adrian told me with a roguish smile and a wink. I felt my cheeks heat and decided to pretend he didnt say that in front of everyone.

Rose was now staring at us, I could feel it. Her trying to figure out just how close we were.

_**“Palm Springs,” said Barnes.** _

_**“Palm Springs?” I echoed. That was not what I’d been expecting. When I thought of Palm Springs, I thought of movie stars and golf courses. Not exactly a Roman holiday, but not the Arctic either. A small, wry smile tugged at Stanton’s lips.** _

_**“It’s in the desert and receives a lot of sunlight. Completely undesirable for Strigoi.”** _

_**“Wouldn’t it be undesirable for Moroi too?” I asked, thinking ahead. Moroi didn’t incinerate in the sun like Strigoi, but excessive exposure to it still made Moroi weak and sick.** _

_**“Well, yes,” admitted Stanton. “But a little discomfort is worth the safety it provides. So long as the Moroi spend most of their time inside, it won’t be a problem. Plus, it’ll discourage other Moroi from coming and—”** _

_**The sound of a car door opening and slamming outside the window caught everyone’s attention. “Ah,” said Michaelson. “There are the others. I’ll let them in.”** _

"Who is it?"" Eddie asked.

I just gave him a look that conveyed all my icy rage and hoped he understood. The Palm Sprinfs always knew I hated him, they just did know why. I glanced at Carly and spoke before Jill could continue, "If you want we can skip this but it has to do with Keith."

My sister nodded in understanding, "I've told others my story, I wont say anything if its explained later-"

"It is. In the end probably."I confirmed.

Carly just nodded to me and smiled at Jill before telling her to continue.

_**He slipped out of the study and presumably headed toward the front door to admit whoever had arrived. Moments later, I heard a new voice speaking as Michaelson returned to us.** _

_**“Well, Dad couldn’t make it, so he just sent me,” the new voice was saying.** _

_**The study door opened, and my heart stopped.** _

_**No, I thought. Anyone but him** _ _**.** _

"Who?" My mom asked, noticingnhow rigid both Carly and I were. 

"It's that other alchemist from when you first arrived in Palm Springs, isn't it?" Rose asked.

I nodded but kept my face blank.

_**Jared,” said the newcomer, catching sight of my father. “Great to see you again.”** _

_**My father, who had barely spared me a glance all night, actually smiled. “Keith! I’d been wondering how you’ve been.” The two of them shook hands, and a wave of disgust rolled through me.** _

_**“This is Keith Darnell,” said Michaelson, introducing him to the others.** _

_**“Tom Darnell’s son?” asked Barnes, impressed. Tom Darnell was a legendary leader among the Alchemists.** _

_**“The same,” said Keith cheerfully. He was about five years older than me, with blond hair a shade lighter than mine. I knew a lot of girls thought he was attractive. Me? I found him vile. He was pretty much the last person I’d expected to see here.** _

_**“And I believe you know the Sage sisters,” added Michaelson.** _

_**Keith turned his blue eyes first to Zoe, eyes that were just fractionally different from each other in color. One eye, made of glass, stared blankly ahead and didn’t move at all. The other one winked at her as his grin widened.** _

_**He can still wink, I thought furiously. That annoying, stupid, condescending wink! But then, why wouldn’t he? We’d all heard about the accident he’d had this year, an accident that had cost him an eye. He’d still survived with one good one, but somehow, in my mind, I’d thought the loss of an eye would stop that infuriating winking.** _

"Are you talking past or future tense?" Dimitri asked me, catching the way that paragraph was worded.

I glanced at a smiling Abe, no doubt remembering our deal and his artful work as he once referred to it. Adrian sat up slightly following my gaze and I told Dimitri, "Both."

Carly's eyes snapped to mine no doubt realizing a Strigoi didn't attack Keith randomly. No that's not how he lost his eye at all.

_**“Little Zoe! Look at you, all grown up,” he said fondly. I’m not a violent person, not by any means, but I suddenly wanted to hit him for looking at my sister that way.** _

_**She managed a smile for him, clearly relieved to see a familiar face here.** _ _**When Keith turned toward me, however, all that charm and friendliness vanished. The feeling was mutual.** _

_**The burning, black hatred building up inside of me was so overwhelming that it took me a moment to formulate any sort of response.** _

_**“Hello, Keith,” I said stiffly.** _

_**Keith didn’t even attempt to match my forced civility. He immediately turned toward the senior Alchemists. “What is she doing here?”** _

_**“We know you requested Zoe,” said Stanton levelly, “but after consideration, we decided it would be best if Sydney fulfill this role. Her experience dwarfs any concerns about her past actions.”** _

_**“No,” said Keith swiftly, turning that steely blue gaze back on me. “There is no way she can come, no way I’m trusting some twisted vamp lover to screw this up for all of us. We’re taking her sister.”** _

"That's the end of chapter one." Jill announced. "Who wants to read next?"

"Are going to explain why you and Keith hate each other?" Rose asked me.

"Rose, she already said everything will be explained y the end of the book. Just be patient." Lissa told Rose who clearly didnt wa t to hear it.

Carly made eye contact with me from across the room and mouthed _thank you._ I knew what she meant but I didn't want to be thanked for it.

I looked at Adrian and grabbed his hand to bring him to another room while everyone was talking. I just needed a second with him. He pulled me to him immediately and backed up to the wall. He spread my legs to go on either side of his with his knee, then faster than I could process, he pulled me down onto his lap with him on the ground, me stradling him. He rested his head on my chest as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"We're not gonna tell everyone yet, are we?" He asked me.

I winced internally, "I don't want to listen to everyone, especially Rose by the sound of it, go on and on about how wrong it is. You didn't hear her when we were with the keepers, Adrian." I told him softly. I wasn't embarrassed I just didn't think it was the right time. They need to keep reading and understand me more first. 

"So after the big kiss maybe? When you got scared and left." He teased.

"Oh, Adrian. We'll just see how it goes and whenever it comes out from the book or us, we'll deal with it." I kissed the top of his head once before he lifted his head, smiled at me, and kissed me like it would never be enough.

There was a knock at the door and I was hoping it was Jill, "Hey guys, Rose is ready to read chapter two whenever you're ready."

Adrian sighed, "We'll be there in a minute." We heard footsteps going down the hall before Adrian stood up with me still in his arms in one move. He grabbed my thighs and started walking towards the door with me like that before I started laughing and told him to put me down.


	3. Bloodlines-CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of the Bloodlines series: Bloodlines book 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters nor the original stories just the fun extras ! OG story and characters owned by Richelle Mead :)

Adrian and I took our previous seats on the couch next to one another and I glanced at him, giving him a small smile before I realized everyone else in the room was staring at us. I felt my cheeks warm and looked to Rose who was to read the second chapter.

Rose was looking between Adrian and I like she was trying to figure out the cure for cancer. I didn't want her to think that long or hard so I gestured to the book with a raised brow.

Adrian chuckled quietly and leaned back into the couch, throwing his arm on the back of it behind me. He looked far too smug than he had any right being right now. I kneed him and he shot me a wink. By the time I rolled my eyes with a soft smile, Rose was reading.

_**A COUPLE OF PEOPLE GASPED, no doubt over Keith’s use of the term “vamp lover.” Neither word was that terrible in and of itself, but together . . . well, they represented an idea that was pretty much anathema to all that the Alchemists stood for. We fought to protect humans from vampires. Being in league with those creatures was about the vilest thing any of us could be accused of. Even while questioning me earlier, the other Alchemists had been very careful with their choice of language.** _  
_**Keith’s usage was almost obscene.** _

"Obscene? I mean, I'm not a fan of the term but it sounds more childish than anything." Sonya added in.

_**Horowitz looked angry on my behalf and opened his mouth as though he might make an equally biting retort. After a quick glance at Zoe and me, he seemed to reconsider, and stayed silent. Michaelson, however, couldn’t help himself from muttering, “Protect us all.” He made the sign against evil.** _

"Hmm. I didnt really think all Alchemists did the sign against evil for even words. I just thought that was you when you were scared of us using our 'Unnatural vampire magic' Sage." Adrian shot me a quick devil-may-care smile and I felt my cheats warm, hating he had that effect on me still. I just shrugged wanting to move on in this book. The sooner it's over the better.

  
_**Yet it wasn’t Keith’s name-calling that really set me off (though that did certainly send a chill through me). It was Stanton’s earlier offhand comment. We know you requested Zoe.** _

"I was wondering what an adult man requested a minor's presence for. He's doing or wants to do something he's not supposed to." Ms. Hathaway states, getting straight to the point and working out the problem. She reminds me of Stanton in her no bullshit attitude, especially when it comes to work.

_**  
Keith had requested Zoe for this assignment? My resolve to keep her out of it grew by leaps and bounds. The thought of her going off with him made me clench my fists. Everyone here might think Keith Darnell was some kind of poster child, but I knew better. No girl—let alone my sister—should be left alone with him.** _

My fists clenched on my lap automatically. I really did hate Keith. He didnt deserve reeducation for selling vampire blood. No one deserves what I had to I through and see. Having body and mind tortured like that simply for treating the Moroi like people. Keith did deserve some kind of punishment for what he did, I strongly believe that. But I cant help but feel he didnt deserve re-education. 

I felt Adrian's worried gaze on me but I ignored it, trying to calm myself down. 

"Why should no girl be left alone with Keith?" I look up sharply at the voice that spoke. So soft and small, I wasn't shocked to see Zoe's knees to her chest and her chin resting on her knees.

The look I gave her must've scared a few people because almost all eyes shot to me. I let out a deep breath and said to everyone softly, "You'll know by the end I'm sure."

When I noticed no one else was on edge due to the look in my eyes, I looked over at Carly and she had this defiance in her eyes and her chin held high. I could see I defiance in her gaze as ahe swept it across the room. I glanced at my mom for a second and made eye contact with her. I could tell she was putting the pieces together because she clenched her jaw and her eyes were silver lined. Before she could kill him herself, (I dont know what kind of powers she has. What spells she knows. I dont need her killing him), I told her and only her softly "I took care of it." 

Zmey smiled, realizing I was referencing him, no doubt wishing he did worse to Keith for me now that he knows part of the reason behind it.

Everyone else looked at me again with fear or curiosity in their eyes. Everyone except, Adrian, Jill, Carly and Zmey himself.

I let out a breath and gestured to the book again for Rose to start reading.

_**  
“Keith,” said Stanton, a gentle warning in her voice. “I can respect your feelings, but you aren’t in a position to make that call.”** _

A few laughs from the room in agreement.

_**  
He flushed. “Palm Springs is my post! I have every right to dictate what goes on in my territory.”** _

Ms. Hathaway sighed and mumbled, "He sounds like a child arguing about something so trivial during such an important meeting." Rose raised her brow and nodded in agreement.

_**  
“I can understand why you’d feel that way,” said my father. Unbelievable. If Zoe or I had questioned authority like Keith had, our father wouldn’t have hesitated to tell us our “rights”—or rather, he’d tell us that we had none.** _

"Such an asshole." Adrian said quietly but clearly enough to make sure everyone hears him. I nodded my head in agreement.

_**Keith had stayed with my family one summer—young Alchemists sometimes did that while training—and my father had grown to regard him like the son he’d never had. Even then, there’d been a double standard between Keith and us. Time and distance apparently hadn’t diminished that.** _

"I _Never_ liked him you know. I never wanted him in our house or around you girls. I knew something bad was going to happen. And it did, didn't it?" My mom asked looking between Carly and me the only way a mom can look at you. We both simply nodded. It was Carly's choice to tell our parents and she chose not to. That's still her choice until it comes out in the book.

_**  
“Palm Springs may be your post,” said Stanton, “but this assignment is coming from places in the organization that are far above your reach. You’re essential for coordination, yes, but you are by no means the ultimate authority here.” Unlike me, I suspected Stanton had smacked a few people in her day, and I think she wanted to do that to Keith now. It was funny that she would become my defender, since I’d been pretty sure she didn’t buy my story about using Rose to advance my career.  
Keith visibly calmed himself, wisely realizing a childish outburst wasn’t going to get him anywhere. “I understand. But I’m simply worried about the success of this mission. I know both of the Sage girls. Even before Sydney’s ‘incident,’** _

That word earned a few eye rolls, some secret smiles or snickers. Rose however looked up sharply, and I could almost see the memory of me saying Adrian was attractive when I asked her who he was in the surveillance video I saw. She still looked confused though, almost like she was wondering what exactly our relationship with one another was.

_**I had serious concerns about her. I figured she’d grow out of them, though, so I didn’t bother saying anything at the time. I see now I was wrong. Back then, I actually thought Zoe would have been a far better choice for the family position. No offense, Jared.” He gave my father what was probably supposed to be a charming smile.  
Meanwhile, it was getting harder and harder to hide my incredulity. “Zoe was eleven when you stayed with us,” I said. “How in the world could you have drawn those conclusions?” I didn’t buy for an instant that he’d had “concerns” about me back then. No—scratch that. He’d probably had concerns the last day he stayed with us, when I confronted him about a dirty secret he’d been hiding. That, I was almost certain, was what all of this was about. He wanted me silenced. My adventures with Rose were simply an excuse to get me out of the way.  
“Zoe was always advanced for her age,” Keith said. “Sometimes you can just tell.”  
“Zoe’s never seen a Strigoi, let alone a Moroi! She’d probably freeze up if she did. That’s true of most Alchemists," I pointed out. ** _

Now everyone looked at Zoe with sadness. Everyone in this room remembers when I first came to Palm Springs and couldn't handle being around them if they used their magic. I've gotten better since then and we all know it.

_**“Whoever you send is going to have to be able to stand being around them, and no matter what you think of my reasons, I’m used to them. I don’t like them, but I know how to tolerate them. Zoe hasn’t had anything but the most basic of instruction—and that’s all been in our home. Everyone keeps saying this is a serious assignment. Do you really want to risk its outcome because of inexperience and unsubstantiated fears?” I finished, proud of myself for staying calm and making such a reasoned argument.** _

"I just want to say that I don't have anything against the Moroi or Dhampirs. I made a family with some of you guys in Palm Springs and I love you all. At the time I didnt have anything against you guys either I was just nervous being the only human surrounded by you guys for longer than I was with Rose and Dimitri on our little adventures. I just said what I had to to make sure I got sent onthe job instead of Zoe." Zoe looked positively pissed but I didnt care anymore. This is my story. My and Adrian's story. And if Zoe's this freaked out now wait until she hears about what could be running through her blood, human magic, making her a witch by blood if she chooses to practice. I doubt she will though.

_**  
Barnes shifted uneasily. “But if Keith had doubts years ago . . .”  
“Zoe’s training is still probably enough to get by,” said my father.  
Five minutes ago, my father had endorsed me going instead of her! Was anyone here even listening to me? It was like I was invisible now that Keith was here. Horowitz had been busily cleaning and putting away his tattooing tools but looked up to scoff at Barnes’s remark.  
“You said the magic words: ‘years ago.’ Keith couldn’t have been much older than these girls are now.” Horowitz shut his tool case and leaned casually against the wall, arms crossed. “I don’t doubt you, Keith. Not exactly. But I’m not really sure you can base your opinion of her off memories from when you were all children.”  
By Horowitz’s logic, he was saying I was still a child, but I didn’t care. He’d delivered his comments in an effortless, easy way that nonetheless left Keith looking like an idiot. Keith knew it, too, and turned bright red.** _

Almost everyone let out a giggle or a chuckle at his expense even though this has already happened months ago. Everyone except Zoe, of course.

_**  
“I concur,” said Stanton, who was clearly getting impatient. “Sydney wants this badly, and few would, considering it means she’ll actually have to live with a vampire.”  
Want it badly? Not exactly. But I did want to protect Zoe at all costs and restore my credibility. If it meant thwarting Keith Darnell along the way, then so much the—  
“Wait,” I said, replaying Stanton’s words. “Did you say live with a vampire?”  
“Yes,” said Stanton. “Even if she’s in hiding, the Moroi girl still has to have some semblance of a normal life. We figured we’d kill two birds with one stone and enroll her in a private boarding school. Take care of her education and lodging. We would make arrangements for you to be her roommate.”  
“Wouldn’t that mean . . . wouldn’t that mean I’d have to go to school?” I asked, feeling a little puzzled now. “I already graduated.” High school, at least. I’d made it clear a number of times to my father that I’d love to go to college. He’d made it equally clear that he didn’t feel there was a need.** _

Adrian held my hand for a second, squeezing twice, acknowledging just how desperately I wanted to go to college one day. Now I night actually be able to I that brought a bright smile to my lips.

_**  
“You see?” said Keith, jumping on the opportunity. “She’s too old. Zoe’s a better age match.”  
“Sydney can pass for a senior. She’s the right age.” Stanton gave me a once-over. “Besides, you were homeschooled, right? This’ll be a new experience for you. You can see what you were missing.”  
“It would probably be easy for you,” said my father grudgingly. “Your education was superior to anything they can offer.” Nice backhanded compliment, Dad.** _

_**  
I was afraid to show how uneasy this deal was making me. My resolve to look out for Zoe and myself hadn’t changed, but the complications just kept growing. Repeat high school. Live with a vampire.** _

"You didn't want to live with me?" Jill asks in a small voice. I immediately look up, concerned and meet her eyes.

"Jill, you know me better than that by now. I didnt want to live with anyone I didnt know. I like my space the way I like it and I dont like sharing my space.

Jill giggled, "It's like latte all over again."

"What's latte?" Guardian Hathaway asks.

Trey laughed and gave her a charming smile, "No longer with us but you'll be introduced shortly I'm sure."

_**Keep her in witness protection. And even though I’d talked up how comfortable I was around vampires, the thought of sharing a room with one—even a seemingly benign one like Jill—was unnerving. Another woe occurred to me.  
“Would you be an undercover student too?” I asked Keith. The idea of lending him class notes made me nauseous again.  
“Of course not,” he said, sounding insulted. “I’m too old. I’ll be the Local Area Mission Liaison.” I was willing to bet he’d just made that title up on the spot.** _

"Who would've thought Sydney Sage, Alchemist, had a sense of humor." Rose crooned. While the tone was fine the words made me cringe. I know I have a dry sense of humor but it's there if you take the time to get to know me. I'm just socially awkward.

Adrian went rigid next to me, "Sage is one of the funniest people I know. You just have to get to know her a little more before it shows." Adrian gave me a sweet smile and I couldn't help my smile back.

Rose simply raised both eyebrows in shock at Adrian defending me so quickly. She looked at him hard before glancing at me and seeming to fit a puzzle piece in place judging by the slight widening of her eyes. I wonder if she realized we're together or just the depth of his feelings for me.

_**“My job is to help coordinate the assignment and report back to our superiors. And I’m not going to do it if she’s the one there.” He looked from face to face as he spoke that last line, but there was no question who she was. Me. “Then don’t,” said Stanton bluntly. “Sydney is going. That’s my decision, and I’ll argue it to any higher authority you want to take it to. If you are so against her placement, Mr. Darnell, I will personally see that you are transferred out of Palm Springs and don’t have to deal with her at all.”  
All eyes swiveled to Keith, and he hesitated. She’d caught him in a trap, I realized. I had to imagine that with its climate, Palm Springs didn’t see a lot of vampire action. Keith’s job there was probably pretty easy, whereas when I’d worked in St. Petersburg, I’d been constantly having to do damage control.** _

Rose and dimitri both grimaced and looked up meeting my eye, both sending me a quick 'sorry' without words. Rose looked less sorry than Dimitri looked genuinely guilty and in pain. He knows he was a big reason for my placement there back when he was Strigoi.

_**That place was a vampire haven, as were some of the other places in Europe and Asia my father had taken me to visit. Don’t even get me started about Prague. If Keith were transferred, he took the risk of not only getting a bigger workload but also of being in a much worse location. Because although Palm Springs wasn’t desirable for vampires, it sounded kind of awesome for humans.  
Keith’s face confirmed as much. He didn’t want to leave Palm Springs. “What if she goes there, and I have reason to suspect her of treason again?”  
“Then report her,” said Horowitz, shifting restlessly. He obviously wasn’t impressed with Keith. “The same as you would anyone.”  
“I can increase some of Zoe’s training in the meantime,” said my father, almost as an apology to Keith. It was clear whose side my father was on. It wasn’t mine. It wasn’t even Zoe’s, really. “Then, if you find fault with Sydney, we can replace her.”  
I bristled at the thought of Keith being the one to decide if I had faults, but that didn’t bother me nearly as much as the thought of Zoe still being tied to this. If my father was keeping her on standby, then she wasn’t out of danger yet. The Alchemists could still have their hooks in her—as could Keith. I vowed then that no matter what it took, even if I had to handfeed him grapes, I would make sure Keith had no reason to doubt my loyalties.** _

A few mouth's dropped open and heads swiveled in my direction. "What?" I asked, uncomfortable with all the new attention.

My mom spoke up, "You tried to get her out of it and I thank you for that."

I gave her a small smile, "My big mouth I the reason she even got called down to Palm Springs. Chances are she wouldn't have that tattoo yet if I didn't screw up later."

My mom nodded but still looked proud. 

_**  
“Fine,” he said, the word seeming to cause him a lot of pain. “Sydney can go. . . for now. But I’ll be watching you.” He fixed his gaze on me. “And I’m not going to cover for you. You’ll be responsible for keeping that vampire girl in line and getting her to her feedings.”  
“Feedings?” I asked blankly. Of course. Jill would need blood. For a moment, all my confidence wavered. It was easy to talk about hanging out with vampires when none were around. Easier still when you didn’t think about what it was that made vampires who they were. Blood. That terrible, unnatural need that fueled their existence. An awful thought sprang into my mind, vanishing as quickly as it came. Am I supposed to give her my blood? No. That was ridiculous. That was a line the Alchemists would never cross. Swallowing, I tried to conceal my brief moment of panic. “How do you plan on feeding her?”** _

"I didn't realize just how much that bothered you, Sydney. I'm sorry for ever asking you for a sample of yours. I didnt realize it made you that uncomfortable." Sonya said to me sadly.

Adrian sat straight up and off the edge of the couch, slightly blocking me from everyone else's view and he looked straight at Sydney and said, "Yes you did. You knew how uncomfortable and scared she was at that time and you pushed her anyway. When someone says no, it means no."

Everyones attention went to Adrian as soon as he started talking and their eyes widened gradually as he went on.

Eddie laughed "See! Twice now I've seen him get like that and it's _only_ with Sydney."

Angeline laughed and looked between us with a secret smile on her face, her eyes dancing with mirth. Oh, Angeline who was from the Keepers knew exactly what Adrian and my's relationship was. I just hope she keeps quiet until it's shown in the books.

Rose started reading again, I glanced at Sonya quickly to see her checks flushed in embarrassment from being told off by _Adrian Ivashkov_ no doubt.

_**  
Stanton nodded to Keith. “Would you explain?” I think she was giving him a chance to feel important, as a way of making up for his earlier defeat. He ran with it.** _

_**“There’s only one Moroi we know of living in Palm Springs,” said Keith. As he spoke, I noticed that his tousled blond hair was practically coated in gel. It gave his hair a slimy shine that I didn’t think was attractive in the least. Also, I didn’t trust any guy who used more styling products than I did.** _

Adrian let out a huff of laughter.

_**“And if you ask me, he’s crazy. But he’s harmless crazy—inasmuch as any of them are harmless. He’s this old recluse who lives outside the city. He’s got this hang-up about the Moroi government and doesn’t associate with any of them, so he isn’t going to tell anyone you guys are there. Most importantly, he’s got a feeder he’s willing to share.”  
I frowned. “Do we really want Jill hanging out with some anti-government Moroi? The whole purpose is to keep them stable. If we introduce her to some rebel, how do we know he won’t try to use her?”** _

"Your thought process amazes me, Ms. Sage. Especially for someone your age." Guardian Hathaway said to me. I didn't correct her on my name, considering I'm going to go by Ivashkov now, I decided. Instead my thumb reached for my ring finger subconsciously and my moms eyes shot there. Then she looked at Adrian who had his ring on. She looked back at me and gave me a happy smile. She was happy I found happiness, regardless of the fact that he's Moroi.

I swallowed and I know with their enhanced hearing everyone not human in that room heard it. "Thank you Guardian Hathaway, it was part of my training."

Guardian Hathaway shook her head, "Your thought process has nothing or very little to do with your training. It mostly speaks of your intelligence." I flushed and nodded my head in thanks unsure of how to take that compliment. I know I'm intelligent, my brain is everything to me. 

_**  
“That’s an excellent point,” said Michaelson, seeming surprised to admit as much.  
I hadn’t meant to undermine Keith. My mind had just jumped ahead in this way it had, spotting a potential problem and pointing it out. From the look he gave me, though, it was like I was purposely trying to discredit his statement and make him look bad.  
“We won’t tell him who she is, obviously,” he said, a glint of anger in his good eye. “That would be stupid. And he’s not part of any faction. He’s not part of anything. He’s convinced the Moroi and their guardians let him down, so he wants nothing to do with any of them. I’ve passed a story to him about how Jill’s family has the same antisocial feelings, so he’s sympathetic.”  
“You’re right to be wary, Sydney,” said Stanton. There was a look of approval in her eyes, like she was pleased at having defended me. That approval meant a lot to me, considering how fierce she often seemed. “We can’t assume anything about any of them. Although we also checked out this Moroi with Abe Mazur, who concurs he’s harmless enough.”** _

Almost everyone in the room sighed or grumbled except Abe who smiled brightly and looked to me.

_**  
“Abe Mazur?” scoffed Michaelson. He scratched at his graying beard. “Yes.I’m sure he’d be an expert on who’s harmless or not.”** _

"Oh, I am." Zmey added with a wink to me.

_**  
My heart lurched at the name, but I tried not to show it. Do not react, do not react, I ordered my face. After a deep breath, I asked very, very carefully, “Is Abe Mazur the Moroi who’s going with Jill? I’ve met him before . . . but I thought you said it was an Ivashkov who was going.” If Abe Mazur was in residence in Palm Springs, that would alter things significantly.** _

"Why is that? I thought the only Moroi you knew was Rose and Dimitri and Jill?" Eddie asked me. I could feel my heart rate pick up, knowing they could probably hear it also.

I simply shrugged and looked at Abe, "If he ended up being there while we were the whole time, lots of things would've been different."

Rose continued with my vague answer. 

_**  
Michaelson scoffed. “No, we’d never send you off with Abe Mazur. He’s simply been helping with the organization of this plan.”  
“What’s so bad about Abe Mazur?” asked Keith. “I don’t know who he is.”** _

I let out a small chuckle, partically due to my nerves but also because of the irony.

A few sets of eyes shot my way and saw the look on my face, watching me for another few moments while Rose kept reading.

_**  
I studied Keith very closely as he spoke, looking for some trace of deception. But, no. His face was all innocence, openly curious. His blue eyes—or eye, rather—held a rare look of confusion, contrasting with the usual know-it-all arrogance. Abe’s name meant nothing to him. I exhaled a breath I hadn’t realized I’d been holding.  
** _

"I told you my work is clean and artistic,didnt I Ms. Sage?" Abe asked me, purposely in front of everyone. I clenched my jaw and held his stare until he looked away. I forgot I've been told how scary I can be sometimes. I wonder if anyone would still think that if they knew I could use magic. More than probably anyone else in here. 

_**“A scoundrel,”** _

Abe, Guardian Hathaway, and Rose all let out a loud laugh. 

_**said Stanton flatly. “He knows far too much about things he shouldn’t. He’s useful, but I don’t trust him.”  
A scoundrel? That was an understatement. Abe Mazur was a Moroi ** _

"Thankfully, Ms. Sage-" I'm pretty sure he knew my name was no longer Sage and was just trying to antagonize me, "-I will be able to hear what you think of me." He gave me another smile that could be described as no other way than a snakes smile. Hmmph. Zmey.

_**whose nickname in Russia—zmey, the serpent—said it all. Abe had done a number of favors for me, ones I’d had to pay back at considerable risk to myself.** _

Mouths dropped open in shock all across the room. Dimitri looked up at me like he'd never seen me before. "You made a deal with Abe?" Was that fear in his eyes? I doubt it.

I simply fixed my face into an emotionless expression, forced my heartbeat to slow, and swept my cold gaze across the room. Yes I made a deal with Zmey. And I don't regret it.

_**Part of that payback had been helping Rose escape. Well, he’d called it payback; I called it blackmail. I had no desire to cross paths with him again, mostly because I was afraid of what he’d ask for next. The frustrating part was that there was no one I could go to for help. My superiors wouldn’t react well to learning that, in addition to all my other solo activities with vampires, I was making side deals with them.** _

Adrian laughed and that broke my icy demeanor and I smiled softly at the sound.

_**  
“None of them are to be trusted,” my father pointed out. He made the Alchemist sign against evil, drawing a cross on his left shoulder with his right hand.  
“Yes, well, Mazur’s worse than most,” said Michaelson. He stifled a yawn, reminding all of us that it was the middle of the night. “Are we all set, then?”  
There were murmurs of assent. Keith’s stormy expression displayed how unhappy he was at not getting his way, but he made no more attempts to stop me from going. “I guess we can leave anytime now,” he said.  
It took me a second to realize that the “we” meant him and me. “Right now?” I asked in disbelief.  
He shrugged. “The vampires are going to be on their way soon. We need to make sure everything’s set up for them. If we switch off driving, we can be there by tomorrow afternoon.”** _

"You really did leave in the mide of the night. At least i got to leave the next morning!" Angeline explained. Trey grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles with a smile. 

_**  
“Great,” I said stiffly. A road trip with Keith. Ugh. But what else could I say? I had no choice in this, and even if I did, I was in no position to turn down anything the Alchemists asked of me now. I’d played every card I had tonight, and I had to believe being with Keith was better than a re-education center. Besides, I’d just fought a hard battle to prove myself and spare Zoe. I had to continue showing I was up for** _ _**anything.  
My father sent me off to pack with the same briskness he’d ordered me to make myself presentable earlier. I left the others talking and scurried quietly up to my room, still conscious of my sleeping mother. I was an expert in packing quickly and efficiently, thanks to surprise trips my father had sprung on me throughout my childhood. In fact, I always had a bag of toiletries packed and ready to go. The problem wasn’t so much in speed as it was in wondering how much to pack. The length of time for this assignment hadn’t been specified, and I had the uneasy feeling that no one actually knew. Were we talking about a few weeks? An entire school year? I’d heard someone mention the Moroi wanting to repeal the law that endangered Jill, but that seemed like the kind of legal process that could take a while. To make things worse, I didn’t even know what to wear to high school. The only thing I was certain of was that the weather would be hot. I ended up packing ten of my lightest outfits and hoped I’d be able to do laundry.** _

Everyone looked at me again and Eddie asked, "That's really how your brain works? You analyze everything like that?"

Adrian smiled and made little shapes on my lower back with his finger tips. No one could see between the throw pillows behind us and how close we sat together but it was calming nonetheless. 

I nodded and tried making light of it, "Wait until the next book. Remember Brayden?"

Jill, Angeline, Eddie, Trey and Adrian all laughed. Rose asked the room, "Who's Brayden?" 

Jill answered for me, "Ooooo he was Sydney's boyfriend."

"Sydney had a boyfriend?!" Rose exclaimed.

"Hey! I've had more than one boyfriend thank you." I didn't mention my second boyfriend married me and was sitting next to me.

Rose just laughed again and said "We will read about Brayden, right? Because I have to know all about that. Every detail." I winced I had no doubt she would. "And who else have you dated?"

I could feel myself flush and I cleared my throat before telling her and everyone else who eyed me with shock and curiosity. "You'll read all about both my boyfriends I've ever had I'm sure. Probably second and third books if Mrs. Terwilliger was to be believed."

_**  
“Sydney?”  
I was putting my laptop in a messenger bag when Zoe appeared in my doorway. She’d redone her braids so that they were neater, and I wondered if it had been an attempt to impress our father. “Hey,” I said, smiling at her. She slipped into the room and shut the door behind her. I was glad she’d come to say goodbye. I would miss her and wanted her to know that—  
“Why did you do that to me?” she demanded before I could get a word out. “Do you know how humiliated I am?”** _

Everyone looked at her clearly annoyed and unhappy with her presence in general. I cleared my throat, "Hey guys she's entitled to her own opinion. Leave her alone."

I got some nods or quiet agreements before I motioned to Rose to continue reading.

_**  
I was taken aback, speechless for a few moments. “I . . . what are you talking about? I was trying to—”  
“You made me sound incompetent!” she said. I was astonished to see the glint of tears in her eyes. “You went on and on about how I didn’t have any experience and couldn’t handle doing what you and Dad do! I looked like an idiot in front of all those Alchemists. And Keith.”  
“Keith Darnell is no one you need to worry about impressing,” I said quickly, trying to control my temper. Seeing her stormy face, I sighed and replayed the conversation in the study. I hadn’t been trying to make Zoe look bad so much as do whatever I could to make sure I was the one sent away. I’d had no clue she would take it like this. “Look, I wasn’t trying to embarrass you. I was trying to protect you.”  
She gave a harsh laugh, and the anger sounded weird coming from someone as gentle as Zoe. “Is that what you call it? You even said yourself that you were trying to get a promotion!”  
I grimaced. Yes, I had said that. But I could hardly tell her the truth. No human knew the truth about why I’d helped Rose. Lying to my own kind—especially my sister—pained me, but there was nothing I could do. As usual, I felt trapped in the middle. So, I dodged the comment.** _

"You've always been good at that at least." I heard Zoe mumble.

"Zoe." The chastisement on my mothers tone made both Carly and I wince along with Zoe. "Now you know and understand she was trying to protect you. You could be a little more thankful your sister wanted you to make you own choices in life with no sway from the Alchemists and especially your father. Do not be mad at her for protecting you. Because that's what she did while she could."

I was thankful for my moms words but I didn't want to argue so I just gave a pleading look to Rose in hopes she'd understand. Thankfully she did and started reading again.

_**  
“You were never intended to be an Alchemist,” I said. “There are better things for you out there.”  
“Because I’m not as smart as you?” she asked. “Because I don’t speak five languages?”  
“That has nothing to do with it,” I snapped. “Zoe, you’re wonderful, and you’d probably make a great Alchemist! But believe me, the Alchemist life . . . you don’t want any part of it.” I wanted to tell her that she’d hate it. I wanted to tell her that she’d never be responsible for her own future or get to make her own decisions again. But my sense of duty prevented me, and I stayed silent.  
“I’d do it,” she said. “I’d help protect us from vampires . . . if Dad wanted me to.” Her voice wavered a little, and I suddenly wondered what was really fueling her desire to be an Alchemist.** _

Multiple pitying glances were sent Zoe's way.

_**  
“If you want to get close to Dad, find another way. The Alchemist cause might be a good one, but once you’re in it, they own you.” I wished I could explain to her how it felt. “You don’t want this life.”  
“Because you want it all for yourself?” she demanded. She was a few inches shorter than me but filled with so much fury and fierceness right now that she seemed to take up the room.  
** _

_**“No! I don’t—you don’t understand,” I finally said. I wanted to throw my hands up in exasperation but held back, as always.  
The look she gave me nearly turned me to ice. “Oh, I think I understand perfectly.” She turned around abruptly and hurried out the door, still managing to move quietly. Her fear of our father overpowered her anger at me.  
I stared at where she’d been standing and felt terrible. How could she have thought I was really trying to steal all the glory and make her look bad? Because that’s exactly what you said, a voice inside me pointed out. I supposed it was true, but I’d never expected her to be offended. I’d never known she had any interest in being one of the Alchemists. Even now, I wondered if her desire was more about being a part of something and proving herself to our father than it was about really wishing she’d been chosen for this task.  
Whatever her reasons, there was nothing to be done for it now. I might not like the heavy-handed way the Alchemists had dealt with me, but I still fiercely believed in what they were doing to protect humans from vampires. And I definitely believed in keeping Jill safe from her own people if it meant avoiding a massive civil war. I could do this job and do it well. And Zoe—she would be free to pursue whatever she wanted in life.** _

"That's really how you thought of being an Alchemist at that point?" Adrian asked me no doubt remembering my freak out when he kissed me. I simply nodded.

_**  
“What took you so long?” my father asked when I returned to the study. My conversation with Zoe had delayed me a couple minutes, which was two minutes too long for him. I didn’t attempt to answer.  
“I’m ready to go whenever you are,” Keith told me. His mood had shifted while I was upstairs. Friendliness oozed from him now, so strongly that it was a wonder everyone didn’t recognize it as fake. He’d apparently decided to try a more pleasant attitude around me, either in the hopes of impressing the others or sucking up to me so that I wouldn’t reveal what I knew about him. Yet even as he wore that plastic smile, there was a stiffness in his posture and the way he crossed his arms that told me—if no else—that he was no happier about being thrown together than I was. “I can even do most of the driving.”** _

Eddie, Adrian, and Jill all laughed knowing how protective I was of my cars.

Lissa asked, "Why are you laughing?"

Rose said "Sydney's weird about old cars."

Adrian sat up ready to disagree with Rose, "Actually, Sage is like that with every vehicle especially if it's hers. She likes them clean and shiny and new and running perfectly." He finished proudly glancing at me with a smile and twinkle in his eyes.

Everyone else that wasn't with us in Palm Springs simply stared between Adrian and I. I cleared my throat hoping Rose would take the hint. I looked at Sonya and she was staring too, eyes glazed, and I recognized the look on her face after seeing it on Adrian's so many times when he's looking at my Aura. Sonya now knows for sure theres something between us. When her eyes were no longer glazed over a second later I simply raised my brow to her, wondering if she was going to say anything. She gave a slight shake of her head and I immediately relaxed. Thankfully no one noticed our exchange because Rose was already reading again by this point.

_**  
“I don’t mind doing my share,” I said, trying to avoid glancing at his glass eye. I also wasn’t comfortable being driven by someone with faulty depth perception.  
“I’d like to speak to Sydney in private before she goes, if that’s all right,” my father said.** _

"At least he has enough sense give his daughter a proper goodbye before she goes off on a dangerous mission halfway across the country." Abe stated, obviously pleased.

I cringed before he was halfway through his statement at the memory.

_**  
No one had a problem with that, and he led me into the kitchen, shutting the door behind us. We stood quietly for a few moments, simply facing each other with arms crossed. I suddenly dared to hope that maybe he’d come to tell me he was sorry for how things had been between us this last month, that he forgave me and loved me. Honestly, I would’ve been happy if he’d simply wanted a private, fatherly goodbye.  
He peered down at me intently, his brown eyes so identical to mine. I hoped mine never had such a cold look in them. “I don’t have to tell you how important this is for you, for all of us.”  
** _

Almost everyone's mouths dropped open. My moms face was immediately flushed in anger at my father for treating me like cattle, more than likely. Her arms were crossed but I could've sworn I smelled smoke.

_**So much for fatherly affection.  
“No, sir,” I said. “You don’t.”  
“I don’t know if you can undo the disgrace you brought down on us by running off with them, but this is a step in the right direction. Do not mess this up. You’re being tested. Follow your orders. Keep the Moroi girl out of trouble.” He sighed and ran a hand through his dark blond hair, which I’d also inherited. Strange, I thought, that we had so many things in common . . . yet were so completely different. “Thank God Keith is with you. Follow his lead. He knows what he’s doing.”  
I stiffened. There was that note of pride in his voice again, like Keith was the greatest thing walking the earth. My father had seen to it that my training was thorough, but when Keith had stayed with us, my father had taken him on trips and lessons I’d never been part of. My sisters and I had been furious. We’d always suspected that our father regretted having only daughters, and that had been proof. But it wasn’t jealousy that made my blood boil and teeth clench now.  
** _

"You have a terrible dad, and you know out of everyone here I can relate to that. Even my dad didn't make me call him 'Sir' in our home and gave me proper goodbyes when I had to leave the house for longer than a day." Trey said to me. And I knew he understood how constricting and overwhelming my life always was then.

_**For a moment, I thought, What if I tell him what I know? What will he think of his golden boy then? But staring into my father’s hard eyes, I answered my own question: No one would believe me. That was immediately followed by the memory of another voice and a girl’s frightened, pleading face staring at me with big brown eyes. Don’t tell, Sydney. Whatever you do, don’t tell what Keith did. Don’t tell anyone.** _

A tear fell from my moms eye and Carly discreetly gave her a strong smile, reassuring her that she was stronger now and she's okay now. Everyone else simply looked at me with sadness and anger in their eyes. Except Abe and Guardian Hathaway. Abe looked furious but proud of himself and Guardian Hathaway glanced at me then my sister and gave me a proud nod. Like she understood my deal with the devil and was proud as a mother that a girl would do that for her sister.

_**I couldn’t betray her like that.**  
My father was still waiting for an answer. I swallowed and nodded. “Yes, sir.”  
He raised his eyebrows, clearly pleased, and gave me a rough pat on the shoulder. It was the closest he’d come to real affection in a while. I flinched, both from surprise and because of how rigid I was with frustration. “Good.” He moved toward the kitchen door and then paused to glance back at me. “Maybe there’s hope for you yet.”  
_

Almost everyone in the room visibly cringed. I know how my dad is but it's nice knowing that even Zmey cringes at my fathers parenting. It's reassuring in a way, knowing someone like Zmey disagrees with something so personal as parenting styles.

"Well that was _a lot_ to read." Rose says to the room with an exaggerated sigh. Then she looks at me, "Your dad really sounds like he sucks, I'm sorry. I'd rather not have a dad at all than have yours."

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" Guardian Hathaway shrieked incredulously at her daughter. Rose just shrugged.

I gave Rose and Ms. Hathaway a sad smile, "It's fine guys, really. With any luck I won't have to see him all that often anymore."

Zoe looked embarrassed and ashamed and I wondered if she's regretting the way we left things months ago when I left for Palm Springs or if she's regretting turning me into the Alchemists. "You shouldn't speak about our dad like that, Sydney." She said sharply to me, drawing everyones attention.

I just looked at her, no doubt she could see the sadness and pain of the last few months in my life and as I opened my mouth to say something, anything really, Carly cut me off.

"Why do you think I left for college Zoe? I didn't want to have anything to do with the Alchemists or dad. They don't care about the individuals only the system. They don't care about you as a person. An individual. All you are is a part of the machine to them. And besides, I like the Moroi and Dhampirs." Carly shrugged giving a brilliant smile to the room.

"Anyone have any questions before we move on?" I asked the room. 

Rose looked like she was going to blurt something out but Dimitri grabbed her hand in his and put them in her lap before giving her a look that said _Your questions will be answered if you just listen to the book._

"I guess I'll read chapter three then." Angeline said with more enthusiasm than I thought I'd hear from her in reference to reading a book. Rose gave her a charming smile and tossed the book to her before leaving back into her seat.


	4. BLOODLINES - CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters read through chapter three of the Bloodlines Series, Book 1: Bloodlines and talk about it as they read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the OG story (in bold) nor do I own the characters, the wonderful Richelle Mead does!  
> I write on my tablet and FINALLY found a convenient way to get my chapters written out and good to go so hopefully they'll come out a little faster now ! I mostly have to get through the first book before all my character reactions and ideas start to get really good. First books always just feel like a prequel to me so sorry if this is boring I'm picking up my momentum though, I swear  
> *again this is mostly for myself and my own amusement and enjoyment but if others are enjoying reading this then it's a win. :)

_SYDNEY POV_

Angeline grabbed the book and opened it to the page we left off on a few minutes ago. For about five minutes prior, most of us got up and stretched our legs. Ms. Terwilliger just told me we'd be here until the books were done, and I know I'm not feeling the least but hungry or thirsty myself while in this space she created. 

I looked around the room, seeing Angeline sitting up straight waiting for everyone to give her their undivided attention. Once she saw she had the room, she cleared her throat, causing a few of us to chuckle or laugh quietly at her serious attitude, she started reading in her southern accent.

_**THE DRIVE TO PALM SPRINGS WAS AGONY.  
** _

_**I was exhausted from being dragged out of bed, and even when Keith took over the wheel, I couldn’t fall asleep. I had too much on my mind: Zoe, my reputation, the mission at hand.... My thoughts spun in circles. I just wanted to fix all the problems in my life. Keith’s driving did nothing to make me less anxious.  
** _

A few quiet laughs rumbled through the room with a few sad glances to m and as if they're just realizing how bad my anxiety is. Angeline went on like nothing happened.

_**I was also upset because my father hadn’t let me say goodbye to my mom. He’d gone on and on about how we should just let her sleep, but I knew the truth. He was afraid that if she knew I was leaving, she’d try to stop us. She’d been furious after my last mission: I’d gone halfway around the world alone, only to be returned with no clue as to what my future held. My mom had thought the Alchemists had used me badly and had told my dad it was just as well they seemed to be done with me. I don’t know if she really could’ve stood in the way of tonight’s plans, but I didn’t want to take my chances in case Zoe got sent instead of me. I certainly hadn’t expected a warm and fuzzy farewell from him, but it felt strange leaving on such unsettled terms with my sister and mother.  
** _

"I was furious he smuggled you out like that. I didn't even get to tell my own baby goodbye before she left on a job somewhere I had no idea where or for how long." My mother told me. Her fury still evident. I'm happy her and dad are divorcing. I never understood what brought them together in the first place. They're nothing alike and the only things they have in common is they fact that they both made my sisters and I. I was shocked to come to that realization. How long has my mom wanted to leave Jared Sage? Did she stay for us? So we knew what unconditional love was by at least one parent? I wasn't sure I wanted to know right now.

_**When dawn came, briefly turning the desert landscape of Nevada into a blazing sea of red and copper, I gave up on sleep altogether and decided to just power through. I bought a twenty-four-ounce cup of coffee from a gas station and assured Keith I could drive us the rest of the way. He gladly gave up the wheel, but rather than sleep, he bought coffee as well and chatted me up for the remaining hours. He was still going strong with his new we’re-friends attitude, almost making me wish for his earlier animosity. I was determined not to give him any cause to doubt me, so I worked hard to smile and nod appropriately. It was kind of hard to do while constantly gritting my teeth.  
** _

_**Some of the conversation wasn’t so bad. I could handle business talk, and we had plenty of details to still work out. He told me all he knew about the school, and I ate up his description of my future home. Amberwood Preparatory School was apparently a prestigious place, and I idly wondered if maybe I could treat it as pretend college. By Alchemist standards, I knew all I needed for my job, but something in me always burned for more and more knowledge. I’d had to learn to content myself with my own reading and research, but still, college—or even just being around those who knew more and had something to teach me—had long been a fantasy of mine.  
** _

"I never knew that about you, Sydney. That you wanted to go to college but couldn't. I figured by this point you had already taken multiple college courses." Trey spoke up.

I shrugged and gave him a sad smile. "I couldn't go to college so I figured I'd make the best of what I was given. Although I had never been _in_ a high school until I went to Amberwood." 

Trey and the whole original Palm Springs gang laughed at that. Trey told me, still laughing, "Oh that I think we all knew _that_ on your first day. You were so amusing the first few weeks with your social awkwardness. If it wasn't for Julia and Krisitin you would've been lost for a lot longer."

He was right of course, but I didn't acknowledge that.

_**As a “senior,” I would have off-campus privileges, and one of our first orders of business—after securing fake IDs—was to get me a car. Knowing I wouldn’t be trapped at a boarding school made things a bit more bearable, even though it was obvious that half of Keith’s enthusiasm for getting me my own transportation was to make sure I could shoulder any work that came along with the job.  
** _

_**Keith also enlightened me about something I hadn’t realized—but probably should have. “You and that Jill girl are being enrolled as sisters,” he said.  
** _

_**“What?” It was a measure of my self-control that my hold on the car never wavered. Living with a vampire was one thing—but being related to one? “Why?” I demanded.  
** _

I looked up to see Jill's crushed face and question in her eyes so I told her, "You gotta remember the only Moroi or Dhampir I've ever shared any personal space like that with was Rose in Russia. And I didn't handle that well at first. By this time I could handle it I just didn't I know what to make of it. And I'm not big on sharing my spaces, as you know."

Jill nodded and seemed to relax at my words. I'm sure she guessed this about me already but needed the reassurance. 

_**I saw him shrug in my periphery. “Why not? It explains why you’ll be a** _ _**round her so much—and is a good excuse for you to be roommates. Normally, the school doesn’t pair students who are different ages, but . . . well . . . your ‘parents’ promised a hefty donation that made them change their normal policy.”  
** _

_**I was so stunned that I didn’t even have my normal gut reaction to slap him when he concluded with his self-satisfied chuckle. I’d known we’d be living together . . . but sisters? It was . . . weird. No, not just that. Outlandish.  
** _

_**“That’s crazy,” I said at last, still too shocked to come up with a more eloquent response.  
** _

_**“It’s just on paper,” he said.  
** _

_**True. But something about being cast as a vampire relative threw my whole order off. I prided myself on the way I’d learned to behave around vampires, but part of that came from the strict belief that I was an outsider, a business associate distinct and removed. Playacting as Jill’s sister destroyed those lines. It brought about a familiarity that I wasn’t sure I was ready for.  
** _

I watched as a look of understanding came across multiple faces in the room. I know I'm a control freak but I can't help it. If I'm not in control of the situation things have the potential to go wrong.

_**“Living with one of them shouldn’t be so bad for you,” Keith commented, drumming his fingers against the window in a way that put my nerves on edge. Something about the too-casual way he spoke made me think he was leading me into a trap. “You’re used to it.”  
** _

_**“Hardly,” I said, choosing my words carefully. “I was with them for a week at most. And actually, most of my time was spent with dhampirs.”  
** _

_**“Same difference,” he replied dismissively. “If anything, the dhampirs are worse. They’re abominations. Not human, but not full vampires. Products of unnatural unions.”  
** _

Almost everyone in the room either chuckled or scoffed as Angeline read that. Adrian and I just shared a look witha secret smile. If anyone agrees with that statement wait until they hear about a Moroi and a human ex-alchemist witch. I let it a quiet laugh at the thought and Rose looked straight at me. Then Adrian and by the time she looked back to me my face was blank, betraying no emotions I felt inside as i watched the room and listened to Angeline tell everyone my most private thoughts.

_**I didn’t respond right away and instead pretended to be deeply interested in the road ahead. What he said was true, by Alchemist teaching. I’d been raised believing that both races of vampires, Moroi and Strigoi, were dark and wrong. They needed blood to survive. What kind of person drank from another? It was disgusting, and just thinking about how I’d soon be ferrying Moroi to their feedings made me ill.  
** _

_**But the dhampirs . . . that was a trickier matter. Or at least, it was for me now. The dhampirs were half human and half vampire, created at a time when the two races had mingled freely. Over the centuries, vampires had pulled away from humans, and both of our races now agreed that those kinds of unions were taboo.** _

Angeline stopped reading abruptly and let out a cackle of laughter. She then looked straight to Adrian and I and laughed again. While everyone was staring at her and her abrupt laughter, probably at the general Moroi and Dhampir population and their ideas of what was and wasn't taboo, I felt my cheeks heat knowing she was laughing at my thoughts then and where I and now. She just shook her head with an amused smile on her face before reading again.

Dimitri stared at Angeline for a second probably trying to gauge what could've caused such a reaction from her. When he looked over to me, he assessed my face, probably noted my blush, and if the slight widening of his eyes told me anything, it's that he at least understood I at least had feelings for Adrian.

_**The dhampir race had persisted against all odds, however, in spite of the fact that dhampirs couldn’t reproduce with each other. They could with Moroi or humans, and plenty of Moroi were up to the task.** _

I didn't have to look at Adrian to see the smug smile on his face.

_**“Right?” asked Keith.  
** _

_**I realized he was staring at me, waiting for me to agree with him about dhampirs being abominations—or maybe he was hoping I would disagree. Regardless, I’d been quiet for too long.  
** _

_**“Right,” I said. I mustered the standard Alchemist rhetoric. “In some ways, they’re worse than the Moroi. Their race was never meant to exist.”  
** _

Almost every Dhampir in the room either cringed or winced. They all looked to me, waiting for me to argue the fact but I just waved to Angeline tomkeep reading. I assumed it would be explained that I had to agree with Keith no matter what.

_**“You scared me there for a second,” Keith said. I was watching the road but had a sneaking suspicion he’d just winked at me. “I thought you were going to defend them. I should’ve known better than to believe the stories about you. I can totally get why you’d want to gamble at the glory—but man, that had to have been harsh, trying to work with one of them.”  
** _

_**I couldn’t explain how once you’d spent a little time with Rose Hathaway, it was easy to forget she was a dhampir. Even physically, dhampirs and humans were virtually indistinguishable. Rose was so full of life and passion that sometimes she seemed more human than I was. Rose certainly wouldn’t have meekly accepted this job with a simpering, “Yes, sir.” Not like me.  
** _

Rose and a few others sent me sad or pitying glances and I hated it. I hated their looks of sadness and pity. I hated that I used to have such a hard time speaking up.

_**Rose hadn’t even accepted being locked in jail, with the weight of the Moroi government against her. Abe Mazur’s blackmail had been a catalyst that spurred me to help her, but I’d also never believed that Rose had committed the murder they’d accused her of. That certainty, along with our fragile friendship, had driven me to break Alchemist rules to help Rose and her dhampir boyfriend, the formidable Dimitri Belikov, elude the authorities. Throughout it all, I’d watched Rose with a kind of wonder as she battled the world. I couldn’t envy someone who wasn’t human, but I could certainly envy her strength—and refusal to back down, no matter what.  
** _

"I didn't know that's what you thought about me. And don't worry, most people dont speak their minds or speak up. I just dont care about the repercussions of doing so." She gave me a smile that reminded me of Abe's, just slightly more feminine. I just shrugged, knowing I hated her for a while when Adrian was still hurting and I felt like I could never compare to her in Adrian's eyes.

_**But again, I could hardly tell Keith any of that. And I still didn’t believe for an instant, despite his sunny act, that he was suddenly okay with me coming along.  
** _

_**I** _ _**gave a small shrug. “I thought it was worth the risk.”** _

_**“Well,” he said, seeing I wasn’t going to offer anything more. “The next time you decide to go rogue with vampires and dhampirs, get a little backup so you don’t get in as much trouble.”  
** _

_**I scoffed. “I have no intention of going rogue again.” That, at least, was the truth.  
** _

Adrian and Jill both let out a laugh at that, and Adrian told me, "Sage, how well _did_ that work out anyway?"

I sent him a withering glare that told him to keep his mouth shut. I wanted everyone to experience this in a way I did so they understand how much danger Adrian and I are both in from the Alchemists. They didn't have to agree with our relationship but I did want them to understand and see us and how well we are together.

_**We reached Palm Springs late in the afternoon and got to work immediately with our tasks. I was dying for sleep by that point, and even Keith—despite his talkativeness—looked a little worn around the edges. But we’d gotten the word that Jill and her entourage were arriving tomorrow, leaving very little time to put the remaining details in place.  
** _

_**A visit to Amberwood Prep revealed that my “family” was expanding. Apparently, the dhampir coming with Jill was enrolling as well and would be playing our brother.** _

"Hey that's me! And I'd like to say I make a good brother for never having siblings." Eddie stated.

"The best brother a girl could want." I told him in earnest.

His eyes softened immediately and he gave me a sad smile, "If I was the best I would've been able to get you away."

Everyone else in the room was watching our conversation, no doubt trying to figure out what we were talking about. I didn't have the heart to tell them so I just gave Eddie another smile innhopes henunderstood that I didn't blame him for me getting sent off to re-education. I did glance at Zoe though to see her shoulders slumped, probably in shame and guilt for turning me in. I nodded at Angeline to keep reading.

_**Keith was also going to be our brother. When I questioned that, he explained that we needed someone local to act as our legal guardian should Jill or any of us need to be pulled from school or granted some privilege. Since our fictitious parents lived out of state, getting results from him would be faster. I couldn’t fault the logic, even though I found being related to him more repulsive than having dhampirs or vampires in the family. And that was saying a lot.** _

_**Later on, a driver’s license from a reputable fake ID maker declared that I was now Sydney Katherine Melrose, from South Dakota. We chose South Dakota because we figured the locals didn’t see too many licenses from that state and wouldn’t be able to spot any flaws in it. Not that I expected there to be. The Alchemists didn’t associate with people who did second-rate work. I also liked the picture of Mount Rushmore on the license. It was one of the few places in the United States that I’d never been.  
** _

"Rome then Rushmore?" Adrian asked me softly, squeezing my hand once in his.

I gave him a smile and nodded in agreement. Rome and Rushmore. One day, maybe.

_**The day wrapped up with what I had most been looking forward to: a trip to a car dealer. Keith and I did almost as much haggling with each other as we did with the salesman. I’d been raised to be practical and keep my emotions in check, but I loved cars. That was one of the few legacies I’d picked up from my mom. She was a mechanic, and some of my best childhood memories were of working in the garage with her.  
** _

Everyone's heads whipped from me to my mom and back. My mom just had a smug smile on her face. No one ever assumed she's a mechanic because she's so feminine and small. 

Mom did however look to me with a small smile on her face now and told me softly, "I'm glad those your your best memories. They're some of mine too." 

I gave her as smile to match and opened my mouth to speak-

"WAIT. You both like cars? How did I not know this?" I honestly forgot Marcus was here. When I turned to his voice I learned why. He and Carly were curled up in a recliner out of my immediate sight. I don't know when that happened so I raised a brow at Carly in question and she merely shrugged. 

Angeline sent Marcus a withering glare for interrupting her reading about something the Palm Springs crew already knew everything about before she started reading again.

_**I especially had a weakness for sports cars and vintage cars, the kinds with big engines that I knew were bad for the environment—but that I guiltily loved anyway.** _

"Sports cars and vintage cars? You like the adrenalin rush of going fast, don't you?" Trey asked me, eyes dancing with mirth.

I gave him a big smile, showing just how much I loved fast and loud cars. He shook his head we with a small smile marking his lips.

_**Those were out of the question for this job, though. Keith argued that I needed something that could hold everyone, as well as any cargo—and that wouldn’t attract a lot of attention. Once more, I conceded to his reasoning like a good little Alchemist.  
** _

_**“But I don’t see why it has to be a station wagon,” I told him.  
** _

_**Our shopping had led us down to a new Subaru Outback that met most of his requirements. My car instincts told me the Subaru would do what I needed. It would handle well and had a decent engine, for what it was. And yet . . .  
** _

_**“I feel like a soccer mom,” I said. “I’m too young for that.”  
** _

_**“Soccer moms drive vans,” Keith told me. “And there’s nothing wrong with soccer.”  
** _

_**I scowled. “Does it have to be brown, though?”  
** _

My mom laughed and said softly, "They're good cars." I shrugged.

"It's funny seeing you get so emotional about a car. From what I've heard from Rose and the others, you are responsible, adult and very... just all around just business and no games." Lissa told me.

Adrian tensed up before Lissa even finished talking. I gave her a stiff smile and said, "And that is exactly why Ms. Terwilliger made these books for is to read. So you can learn about me and understand where I'm coming from before we get back to the real world." 

It was quiet for a second before Trey spoke up, "How exactly did she make the these books?"

Rose spoke then, suspicion lining her tone, "Yeah these are all in your point of view during these exact moments. Your private thoughts awe nd everything. Did you write these out for her? You're so closed off-" I bristled, "-most of the time I cant see you doing that."

I looked to Adrian and saw his jaw clench before I shook my head softly, telling him not to say anything. Instead he looked at Rose and gave her a smug smile, "Magic."

Everyone laughed, no doubt thinking he was out of his mind for suggesting magic could do something like this. I simply smiled and shook my head. Let them think what they want right now but they're going to freak as badly as I did at the mini golf course when they learn human magic created these.

_**It did, unless we wanted a used one. As much as I would’ve liked something in blue or red, the newness took precedence. My fastidious nature didn’t like the idea of driving “someone else’s” car. I wanted it to be mine—shiny, new, and clean. So, we made the deal, and I, Sydney Melrose, became the proud owner of a brown station wagon. I named it Latte, hoping my love of coffee would soon transfer to the car.  
** _

_**"**_ That was entertaining to read." Angeline commented. 

_**Once our errands were done, Keith left me for his apartment in downtown Palm Springs. He offered to let me stay there as well, but I’d politely refused and gotten a hotel room, grateful for the Alchemists’ deep pockets. Honestly, I would’ve paid with my own money to save me from sleeping under the same roof as Keith Darnell.  
** _

_**I ordered a light dinner up to my room, relishing the alone time after all those hours in the car with Keith. Then I changed into pajamas and decided to call my mom. Even though I was glad to be free of my dad’s disapproval for a while, I would miss having her around.  
** _

_**“Those are good cars,” she told me after I began the call by explaining my trip to the dealership. My mother had always been a free spirit, which was an unlikely match for someone like my dad. While he’d been teaching me chemical equations, she’d showed me how to change my own oil. Alchemists didn’t have to marry other Alchemists, but I was baffled by whatever forces had drawn my parents together. Maybe my father had been less uptight when he was younger.  
** _

Almost everyone let out a small laugh at that. 

_**“I guess,” I said, knowing I sounded sullen. My mother was one of the few people I could be anything less than perfect or content around. She was a big advocate of letting your feelings out. “I think I’m just annoyed that I didn’t have much say in it.”  
** _

_**“Annoyed? I’m furious that he didn’t even talk to me about it,” she huffed. “I can’t believe he just smuggled you out like that! You’re my daughter, not some commodity that he can just move around.” For a moment, my mother reminded me weirdly of Rose—both possessed that unflinching tendency to say what was on their minds. That ability seemed strange and exotic to me, but sometimes—when I thought about my own carefully controlled and reserved nature—I wondered if maybe I was the weird one.  
** _

_**“He didn’t know all the details,” I said, automatically defending him. With my father’s temper, if my parents were mad at each other, then life at home would be unpleasant for Zoe—not to mention my mom. Better to ensure peace. “They hadn’t told him everything.”  
** _

_**“I hate them sometimes.” There was a growl in my mom’s voice. “Sometimes I hate him too.”  
** _

_**I wasn’t sure what to say to that. I resented my father, sure, but he was still my father. A lot of the hard choices he made were because of the Alchemists, and I knew that no matter how stifled I felt sometimes, the Alchemists’ job was important. Humans had to be protected from the existence of vampires. Knowing vampires existed would create a panic. Worse, it could drive some weak-willed humans into becoming slaves to the Strigoi in exchange for immortality and the eventual corruption of their souls. It happened more often than we liked to admit.  
** _

A few questioning glances were sent my way.

_**“It’s fine, Mom,” I said soothingly. “I’m fine. I’m not in trouble anymore, and I’m in the U.S. even.” Actually, I wasn’t sure if the “trouble” part was really true, but I thought the latter would soothe her. Stanton had told me to keep our location in Palm Springs secret, but giving up that we were domestic wouldn’t hurt too much and might make my mom think I had an easier job ahead of me than I likely did. She and I talked a little bit more before hanging up, and she told me she’d heard from my sister Carly. All was well with her at college, which I was relieved to hear. I wanted desperately to find out about Zoe as well but resisted asking to talk to her. I was afraid that if she got on the phone, I’d find out she was still mad at me. Or, worse, that she wouldn’t speak to me at all.  
** _

I looked at Zoe to see her listening intently to Angeline's words. I'm hoping her and I will be okay again by the end of these books.

_**I went to bed feeling melancholy, wishing I could have poured out all my fears and insecurities to my mom. Wasn’t that what normal mothers and daughters did? I knew she would’ve welcomed it. I was the one who had trouble letting myself go, too wrapped up in Alchemist secrets to be a normal teenager.  
** _

_**After a long sleep, and with the morning sunlight streaming through my window, I felt a little better. I had a job to do, and having purpose shifted me out of feeling sorry for myself. I remembered that I was doing this for Zoe, for Moroi and humans alike. It allowed me to center myself and push my insecurities aside—at least, for now.  
** _

_**I picked up Keith around noon and drove us outside of the city to meet Jill and the recluse Moroi who’d be helping us. Keith had a lot to say about the guy, whose name was Clarence Donahue. Clarence had lived in Palm Springs for three years, ever since the death of his niece in Los Angeles, which had apparently had quite a traumatic effect on the man. Keith had met him a couple of times on past jobs and kept making jokes about Clarence’s tenuous grip on sanity.  
** _

_**“He’s a few pints short of a blood bank, you know?” Keith said, chuckling to himself. I bet he’d been waiting days to use that line.  
** _

Adrian let out a loud laugh and I looked to see him smiling at me, "God, Sage, you're funny when you don't even mean to be. You should speak your mind more often if it's this amusing." He finished by sending me a wink that made my insides tighten and my skin flush. His eyes got the glazed spirit look and his eyes darted around me, checking my aura, before he was completely here with me again with a smug smile on his face. I'm willing to bet the purple in my aura was bright and flaring right now.

All of a sudden I heard a gasp from the other side of the room. Adrian and I immediately looked up to see Lissa staring at us. More specifically, me and my aura in reaction to Adrian. She sat straight up and cleared her throat before saying, "I didn't know you had so much purple in your aura, Sydney." 

I gave her a polite smile and said, "I've been told it shows sometimes more than others." Lissa gave me a polite smile back before nodding to Angeline with the book.

"Finally," Angeline declared with a huff. "Stop interrupting my reading. You guys do realize there's like 3 or 4 more books after this right?" Everyone stared at her blankly either just learning this information or just remembering. Exactly. We have to get through these so please only interrupt if you have to."

I nodded my agreement. The sooner we got this done and over with, the better. 

_**The jokes were in poor taste—and stupid to boot—but as we got closer and closer to Clarence’s home, Keith eventually became very quiet and nervous. Something occurred to me.  
** _

_**“How many Moroi have you met?” I asked as we pulled off the main road and turned into a long and winding driveway. The house was straight out of a Gothic movie, boxy and made of gray bricks that were completely at odds with most of the Palm Springs architecture we’d seen. The only reminder that we were in southern California was the ubiquitous palm trees surrounding the house. It was a weird juxtaposition.  
** _

_**“Enough,” said Keith evasively. “I can handle being around them.”  
** _

_**The confidence in his tone sounded forced. I realized that despite his brashness about this job, his comments on the Moroi and dhampir races, and his judgment of my actions, Keith was actually very, very uncomfortable with the idea of being around non-humans. It was understandable. Most Alchemists were. A large part of our job didn’t even involve interacting with the vampiric world—it was the human world that needed tending. Records had to be covered up, witnesses bribed. The majority of Alchemists had very little contact with our subjects, meaning most Alchemists’ knowledge came from the stories and teachings passed down through the families. Keith had said he’d met Clarence but made no mention of spending time with other Moroi or dhampirs—certainly not a group, like we were about to face.  
** _

_**I was no more excited to hang around vampires than he was, but I realized it didn’t scare me nearly as much as it once would have. Rose and her companions had given me a tough skin.** _

"You're welcome!" Rose exclaimed with excitement in hearing she did me some good. 

_**I’d even been to the Moroi Royal Court, a place few Alchemists had ever visited. If I’d walked away from the heart of their civilization intact, I was certain I could handle whatever was inside this house. Admittedly, it would’ve been a little easier if Clarence’s house didn’t look so much like a creepy haunted manor from a horror movie.  
** _

"It really did though.." Jill spoke softly in agreement.

_**We walked up to the door, presenting a united front in our stylish, formal Alchemist attire. Whatever his faults, Keith cleaned up well. He wore khaki pants with a white button-up shirt and navy silk tie. The shirt had short sleeves, though I doubted that was helping much in the heat. It was early September, and the temperature had been pushing ninety when I left my hotel. I was equally hot in a brown skirt, tights, and a cap-sleeved blouse scattered with tan flowers.  
** _

_**Belatedly, I realized we kind of matched.  
** _

_**Keith lifted his hand to knock at the door, but it opened before he could do anything. I flinched, a bit unnerved despite the assurances I’d just given myself.  
** _

_**The guy who opened the door looked just as surprised to see us. He held a cigarette pack in one hand and appeared as though he’d been heading outside to smoke. He paused and gave us a once-over.  
** _

_**“So. Are you guys here to convert me or sell me siding?”  
** _

Almost everyone in the room laughed at that. Leave it to Adrian to leave an impression. 

"I cant believe that's how you answered the door, Adrian. Especially with how seriously they take everything." Rose chastised Adrian and I felt my magic roar in me wanting to defend Adrian. Before I could say anything in his defense, Rose continued, "I hope for Sydney's sake you at least acted like an adult in Palm Springs." 

Before Adrian could comment, I said nonchalantly with a shrug of my shoulders, hoping to ease the building tension in the room, "If Keith wasn't with me I would've laughed."

Now Rose looked at me like she didn't know who I was. Before she could argue, Angeline went on.

_**The disarming comment was enough to help me shake off my anxiety.** _

Adrian smirked. I'm now wondering if he read my aura before even speaking to see I was anxious and wanted to calm my nerves.

_**The speaker was a Moroi guy, a little older than me, with dark brown hair that had undoubtedly been painstakingly styled to look messy. Unlike Keith’s ridiculously over-gelled attempts, this guy had actually done it in a way that looked good. Like all Moroi, he was pale and had a tall, lean build. Emerald green eyes studied us from a face that could have been sculpted by one of the classical artists I so admired.** _

Eyes in obvious shock looked to me felt my cheeks flush but was thankful no one made to comment. 

_**Shocked, I dismissed the comparison as soon as it popped into my head. This was a vampire, after all. It was ridiculous to admire him the way I would some hot human guy.  
** _

Adrian let out a laugh, folding his arms behind him and setting back into a comfortable position that made him look even more smug and arrogant. "See, I'm so gorgeous even Sage compared me to a sculpture by a classical artist. And to a human hot guy." He finished with flourish in his voice. Damn him for being so sexy all the time.

Everyone else just stared in apparent shock that I found a Moroi, Adrian to be specific, attractive. Angeline was also looking too smug not to be suspicious before she started on the book again.

_**“Mr. Ivashkov,” I said politely. “It’s nice to see you again.”  
** _

_**He frowned and studied me from his greater height. “I know you. How do I know you?”  
** _

_**“We—” I started to say “met” but realized that wasn’t quite right since we hadn’t been formally introduced the last time I had seen him. He’d simply been present when Stanton and I had been hauled to the Moroi Court for questioning. “We ran into each other last month. At your Court.”  
** _

_**Recognition lit his eyes. “Right. The Alchemist.” He thought for a moment and then surprised me when he pulled up my name. With everything else that had been going on when I was at the Moroi Court, I hadn’t expected to make an impression. “Sydney Sage.”  
** _

"Of course you leave an impression. You make khakis's look good." He sent me a wink and my heartrate doubled. I huffed and put my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands, observing the room. Trying to gauge their feelings or opinions. Now is a time I really wish I had Adrian's spirit magic.

_**I nodded, trying not to look flustered at the recognition. Then I realized Keith had frozen up beside me. He’d claimed he could “handle” being around Moroi, but apparently, that meant staring gape-mouthed and not saying a word. Keeping a pleasant smile on, I said, “Keith, this is Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian, this is my colleague, Keith Darnell.”  
** _

_**Adrian held out his hand, but Keith didn’t shake it. Whether that was because Keith was still shell-shocked or because he simply didn’t want to touch a vampire, I couldn’t say. Adrian didn’t seem to mind. He dropped his hand and took out a lighter, stepping past us as he did. He nodded toward the doorway.  
** _

_**“They’re waiting for you. Go on in.” Adrian leaned close to Keith’s ear and spoke in an ominous voice. “If. You. Dare.” He poked Keith’s shoulder and gave a “Muhahaha” kind of monster laugh.  
** _

Adrian and I were sent into a fit of laughter with Jill and Rose.

Lissa however decided to chastise Adrian. She let out a sigh, "Adrian you should've been polite. I know they're alchemists but they already think were evil creatures of the night."

That just made us laugh more.

_**Keith nearly leapt ten feet in the air. Adrian chuckled and strolled off down a garden path, lighting his cigarette as he walked. I glared after him—though it had been kind of funny—and nudged Keith toward the door. “Come on,” I said. The coolness of air conditioning brushed against me.  
** _

_**If nothing else, Keith seemed to have come alive. “What was that about?” he demanded as we stepped into the house. “He nearly attacked me!”  
** _

Rose, Eddie and I laughed again while Adrian was just staring at me . I couldn't see but I could feel his gaze on me. I turned to see the love and softness in his emerald gaze that matched the soft but content smile on his lips. I smiled back at him.

_**I shut the door. “It was about you looking like an idiot. And he didn’t do a thing to you. Could you have acted any more terrified? They know we don’t like them, and you looked like you were ready to bolt.”  
** _

_**Admittedly, I kind of liked seeing Keith caught off guard, but human solidarity left no question about which side I was on.  
** _

Adrian snorted knowing I was definitely always on his side. My husband's, no matter what.

_**“I did not,” argued Keith, though he was obviously embarrassed. We walked down a long hallway with dark wood floors and trim that seemed to absorb all light. “God, what is wrong with these people? Oh, I know. They aren’t people.”  
** _

_**“Hush,” I said, a bit shocked at the vehemence in his voice. “They’re right in there. Can’t you hear them?”  
** _

_**Heavy French doors met us at the end of the hall. The glass was frosted and stained, obscuring what was inside, but a low murmur of voices could still be heard. I knocked on the door and waited until a voice called an entry. The anger on Keith’s face vanished as the two of us exchanged brief, commiserating looks. This was it. The beginning.  
** _

_**We stepped through.  
** _

_**When I saw who was inside, I had to stop my jaw from dropping like Keith’s had earlier.  
** _

Abe gave me a smile that used to scare me. I hate that he's going to know how afraid I was of him. How anxious I got in this moment in time when I saw him.

_**For a moment, I couldn’t breathe. I’d mocked Keith for being afraid around vampires and dhampirs, but now, face-to-face with a group of them, I suddenly felt trapped. The walls threatened to close in on me, and all I could think about were fangs and blood. My world reeled—and not just because of the group’s size.  
** _

A few concerned looks were sent my way and Sonya spoke up, "I didn't know Moroi and Dhampirs make you so anxious. I'm sorry for I'm understanding better sooner."

"Made," I corrected. At a few shocked looks I went on, "Past tense. Trust me, I feel more comfortable with most of you in this room today than I do humans and alchemists as a whole."

Everyone except Adrian, Jill, Eddie and Angeline looked absolutely shocked at my confession. But I was honest.

_**Abe Mazur was here.  
** _

_**Breathe, Sydney. Breathe, I told myself. It wasn’t easy, though. Abe represented a thousand fears for me, a thousand entanglements I’d gotten myself into.  
** _

_**Slowly, my surroundings crystallized, and I regained control. Abe wasn’t the only one here, after all, and I made myself focus on the others and ignore him.  
** _

"I didn't know my presence could trigger you into a panic attack. Huh." Abe commented.

"Could," I said to him quietly but strongly. "Could. Your presence mostly annoys and inconveniences me now." Abe chuckled and gave me a smile meant to intimidate me. I simply looked to Angeline, as if uninterested. The smile he gave me though made me clench my fists.

_**Three other people sat in the room with him, two of whom I recognized. The unknown, an elderly Moroi with thinning hair and a big white mustache, had to be our host, Clarence.  
** _

_**“Sydney!” That was Jill Mastrano, her eyes lighting up with delight. I liked Jill, but I hadn’t thought I’d made enough of an impression on the girl to warrant such a welcome. Jill almost looked like she would run up and hug me, and I prayed that she wouldn’t. I didn’t need Keith to see that. More importantly, I didn’t need Keith reporting about that.  
** _

_**Beside Jill was a dhampir, one I knew in the same way I knew Adrian—that is, I’d seen him but had never been introduced. Eddie Castile had also been present when I was questioned at the Royal Court and, if memory served, had been in some trouble of his own. For all intents and purposes, he looked human, with an athletic body and face that had spent a lot of time in the sun. His hair was a sandy brown, and his hazel eyes regarded me and Keith in a friendly—but wary—way. That’s how it was with guardians. They were always on alert, always watching for the next threat. In some ways, I found it reassuring.  
** _

"Glad I could offer you some kind of feeling of safety, Sydney." Eddie told me. I smiled at him and nodded my thanks.

_**My survey of the room soon returned me to Abe, who had been watching and seemed amused by my obvious avoidance of him. A sly smile spread over his features.  
** _

**“Why,** _**Miss Sage,” he said slowly. “Aren’t you going to say hello to me?** _ _**”** _

"Why'd you stop reading?" Eddie asked Angeline.

Angeline gave him a bored look, "Uhm because that's the end of the chapter." She rolled her eyes and has never looked more like a 16 year old girl than she did right then. "So," Angeline held up the book and waved it around, "Who's next?" 

A few shared looks across the room and Eddie volunteers. 

Adrian and I share a look and he grabs my hand, holding it and placing it in his lap, effectively forcing me to sit up and back up so my back is to the couch next to him. I pull my knees up and relax them, knees resting on Adrian's thigh. He moved his right leg over his left and pulls the throw blanket from behind the couch across my lap and part of his. Under the blanket I can feel his thumb moving back and forth in a calming way on the back of my hand. I close my eyes briefly, savoring the feel of him, and let out a small, happy sigh before opening my eyes again to see Angeline toss Eddie the book and he catches it out of mid air. I couldn't do that if I tried.

Before anyone else says anything, Eddie opens the book and reads, "Chapter Four."


	5. CHAPTER FOUR-BLOODLINES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever but BAM new chapter. I do not own any of the characters or bloodlines as a whole. Book is in bold and italicized, regular print is mine, duh  
> Hope you enjoy and I'm sorry I've been shit at releasing new chapters! I'm trying to stay motivated :)

Eddie began reading just as Adrian squeezed my hand under the throw blanket.

**_ABE HAD THE KIND OF APPEARANCE that could leave many people speechless, even if they knew nothing about him._ **

Abe smirked and everyone in the room at least glanced at him.

_**Oblivious to the heat outside, the Moroi man was dressed in a full suit and tie. The suit was white, at least, but it still looked like it would be warm. His shirt and tie were purple, as was the rose tucked into his pocket. Gold glittered in his ears and at his throat. He was originally from Turkey and had more color to him than most Moroi but was still paler than humans like me and Keith. Abe’s complexion actually reminded me of a tanned person who’d been sick for a while.** _

I couldn't help the small laugh that bursts out of me, earning a grin from Adrian and a scowl from Zmey.

“ _ **Hello,” I said stiffly.**_

_**His smile split into a full grin. “So nice to see you again.”** _

_**“Always a pleasure.” My lie sounded robotic, but hopefully it was better than sounding afraid.** _

_**“No, no,” he said. “The pleasure’s all mine.”** _

_**“If you say so,” I said. This amused him further.** _

_**Keith had frozen up again, so I strode over to the old Moroi man and extended my hand so that at least one of us would look like we had manners. “Are you Mr. Donahue? I’m Sydney Sage.”** _

_**Clarence smiled and clasped my hand in his wrinkled one. I didn’t flinch, even though the urge was there. Unlike most Moroi I’d met, he didn’t conceal his fangs when he smiled, which almost made my facade crack. Another reminder that no matter how human they seemed at times, these were still vampires.** _

There's a few glances throught the room but I ignore them.

_**“I am so pleased to meet you,” he said. “I’ve heard wonderful things about you.”** _

_**“Oh?” I asked, arching an eyebrow and wondering who’d been talking about me.** _

_**Clarence nodded emphatically. “You are welcome in my home. It’s delightful to have so much company.”** _

_**Introductions were made for everyone else. Eddie and Jill were a little reserved, but both friendly. Keith didn’t shake any hands, but he at least stopped acting like a drooling fool. He took a chair when offered and put on an arrogant expression, which was probably supposed to look like confidence. I hoped he wouldn’t embarrass us.** _

"He didn't embarrass you Sage, just himself." Adrian smirked and I heard Jill giggle.

_**“I’m sorry,” said Abe, leaning forward. His dark eyes glittered. “Did you say your name was Keith Darnell?”** _

_**“Yes,” said Keith. He studied Abe curiously, no doubt recalling the Alchemists’ conversation back in Salt Lake City. Even through the bravado Keith was attempting to put on, I could see a sliver of unease. Abe had that effect. “Why?”** _

_**“No reason,” said Abe. His eyes flicked to me and then to Keith. “It just sounds familiar, that’s all.”** _

Every pair of eyes around the room glance between Abe and me, though when I make eye contact with Carly I can see silver line her eyes, no doubt realizing what exact part I played in Keith's 'strigoi' attack. 

_**“My father’s a very important man among the Alchemists,” said Keith loftily. He’d relaxed a little, probably thinking the stories about Abe were overrated. Fool. “You’ve undoubtedly heard of him.”** _

_**“Undoubtedly,” said Abe. “I’m sure that’s what it is.” He spoke so casually that no one would suspect he wasn’t telling the truth. Only I knew the real reason Abe knew who Keith was, but I certainly didn’t want that revealed. I also didn’t want Abe dropping any more hints, which I suspected he was doing just to irk me.** _

"I was." Abe states simply. "Besides, I didn't like him anyway, I wanted him to fear me." He shrugged.

_**I tried to steer the subject away—and get some answers for myself. “I wasn’t aware you were joining us, Mr. Mazur.” The sweetness in my voice matched his.** _

_**“Please,” he said. “You know you can call me Abe. And I won’t be staying, unfortunately. I simply came along to make sure this group arrived safely—and to meet Clarence in person.”** _

_**“That’s very nice of you,” I said dryly, sincerely doubting Abe’s motives were as simple as that. If I’d learned anything, it was that things were never simple when Abe Mazur was involved. He was a puppet master of sorts. He not only wanted to observe things, he also wanted to control them.** _

A laugh bursts out from Rose. Well, it was more like a cackle really. She pointed at me, "You got that right Sydney."

_**He smiled winningly. “Well, I always aim to help others in need.”** _

_**“Yeah,” a new voice suddenly said. “That’s exactly what comes to mind when I think of you, old man.”** _

_**I hadn’t thought anyone could shock me more than Abe, but I was wrong. “Rose?” The name came out as a question from my lips, even though there could be no doubt about who this newcomer was. There was only one Rose Hathaway, after all.** _

"Damn right." Rose proudly states, earning an endearing smile from Dimitri. 

_**“Hey, Sydney,” she said, giving me a small, crooked smile as she entered the room. Her flashing, dark eyes were friendly, but they were also assessing everything in the room, much as Eddie’s gaze was. It was a guardian thing. Rose was about my height and dressed very casually in jeans and a red tank top. But, as always, there was something exotic and dangerous about her beauty that made her stand out from everyone else. She was like a tropical flower in this dark, stuffy room. One that could kill you.** _

"Tropical flower that could kill you?" Rose asked with a raised brow. 

I shrugged and explained, "You have a body that screams sex appeal but you could kill anyone who got too close without a second thought or breaking a sweat."

Rose laughed out a cough and gave me a winning smile, "Well, I'll be sure not to embarrass you through these books with me comments then."

Adrian and I both laughed, no doubt thinking back to all the times he was coming onto me or expressing his feelings and I had absolutely no idea. "Dont make that promise yet, little dhampir. Sydney goes on a few dates eventually." He shot me his devil may care smile and I felt me cheeks flush.

"What? Sydney went out on dates?" Rose asked incredulously.

Jill spoke up then, "Yeah with um..." she trails off, obviously forgetting his name.

"Brayden." I butted in.

Jill shot me a smile while the others from Palm Springs who knew about him laughed. "Yeah, Brayden."

"A human you guys went to school with in Palm Springs?" Rose asked looking between us all.

I looked over to my mom and just shook my head at her questioning stare. She'll hear about it at some point. It was never big enough news to mention to my mom on our few phone calls.

Trey chose then to open his mouth, "I worked with him at the coffee shop. He went to a different school but him and Melbourne were like the same person. Soulmates." He finished shooting me a defiant smile, since I last explained to him I didn't believe in soulmates. I just shrugged.

Eddie cleared his throat and gave Rose a stop interrupting look before he began reading again. 

_**I’d never seen her mother, but it was easy to tell that some of her looks came from Abe’s Turkish influence, like her long, dark brown hair. In the dim lighting, that hair looked nearly black. Her eyes rested on Keith, and she nodded politely. “Hey, other Alchemist.”** _

_**Keith stared at her wide-eyed, but whether that was a reaction to us being further outnumbered or simply a response to Rose’s extraordinary nature, I couldn’t say. “I-I’m Keith,” he stammered at last.** _

_**“Rose Hathaway,” she told him. His eyes bugged even more as he recognized the name. She strode across the room, toward Clarence, and I noted that half of her allure was simply in the way she dominated her surroundings. Her expression softened as she regarded the elderly man. “I checked the house’s perimeter like you asked. It’s about as safe as you can make it, though your back door’s lock should probably be replaced.”** _

_**“Are you sure?” asked Clarence in disbelief. “It’s brand new.”** _

_**“Maybe when this house was built,” came yet another new voice. Looking over to the doorway, I realized now that someone else had been with Rose when she arrived, but I’d been too startled by her to notice. Again, that was a Rose thing. She always drew the attention. “It’s been rusted since we moved here.”** _

Eddie paused in his reading while half the room collectively took a deep breath.

_**This newcomer was a Moroi, which set me on edge again. That brought the count up to four Moroi and two dhampirs. I was trying very hard not to adopt Keith’s attitude—especially since I already knew some of the people here—but it was hard to shake that overwhelming sense of Us and Them. Moroi aged like humans, and at a guess, I thought this new guy was close to my age, maybe Keith’s at most. He had nice features, I supposed, with black curling hair and gray eyes. The smile he offered seemed sincere, though there was a slight sense of uneasiness in the way he stood. His gaze was fixed on Keith and me, intrigued, and I wondered if maybe he didn’t spend a lot of time with humans. Most Moroi didn’t, though they didn’t share the same fears about our race as we did about theirs. But then, ours didn’t use theirs as food.** _

A couple tense laughs and snickers went around the room.

_**“I’m Lee Donahue,” he said, extending his hand. Once again, Keith didn’t take it, but I did and introduced us.** _

_**Lee looked back and forth between me and Keith, face full of wonder. “Alchemists, right? I’ve never met one of you. The tattoos you guys have are beautiful,” he said, eyeing the gold lily on my cheek. “I’ve heard about what they can do.”** _

_**“Donahue?” asked Keith. He glanced between Lee and Clarence. “Are you related?”** _

_**Lee gave Clarence an indulgent look. “Father and son.”** _

_**Keith frowned. “But you don’t live here, do you?” I was surprised that this, of all things, would draw him out. Maybe he didn’t like the idea that his intel was faulty. He was Palm Springs’ Alchemist, after all, and he’d believed Clarence was the only Moroi in the area.** _

_**“Not regularly, no,” said Lee. “I go to college in LA, but my schedule’s just part-time this semester. So, I want to try to spend more time with Dad.”** _

_**Abe glanced at Rose. “You see that?” he said. “Now that’s devotion.” She rolled her eyes at him.** _

Abe raised his hand in the air like he was toasting his past self's words. I rolled my eyes and settled back into the couch, somewhat tucked in Adrians side. Hm.

_**Keith looked like he had more questions about this, but Clarence’s mind was still back in the conversation. “I could’ve sworn I had that lock replaced.”** _

_**“Well, I can replace it soon for you if you want,” said Lee. “Can’t be that hard.”** _

_**“I think it’s fine.” Clarence rose unsteadily to his feet. “I’m going to take a look.”** _

_**Lee hurried to his side and shot us an apologetic look. “Does it have to be right now?” When it appeared that it did, Lee said, “I’ll go with you.” I got the impression that Clarence frequently followed his whims, and Lee was used to it.** _

_**I used the Donahues’ absence to get some answers I’d been dying to know. I turned to Jill. “You didn’t have any problems getting here, did you? No more, um, incidents?”** _

_**“We ran into a couple dissidents before we left Court,” said Rose, a dangerous note in her voice. “Nothing we couldn’t handle. The rest was uneventful.”** _

_**“And it’s going to stay that way,” said Eddie matter-of-factly. He crossed his arms over his chest. “At least if I have anything to do with it.”** _

_**I glanced between them, puzzled. “I was told there’d be a dhampir along . . . did they decide to send two?”** _

_**“Rose invited herself along,” said Abe. “Just to make sure the rest of us didn’t miss anything. Eddie’s the one who will be joining you at Amberwood.”** _

_**Rose scowled. “I should be the one staying. I should be Jill’s roommate. No offense, Sydney. We need you for the paperwork, but I’m the one who’s gotta kick anyone’s ass who gives Jill trouble.”** _

Adrian chuckled and there was a smug tone to itm "No need to ever worry yourself Rose. Sydney took care of everything just fine."

"I meant as far as muscle and protection goes." Rose quipped.

"So did i." His tone was sure and confident and I looked to my left and smiled. He gave me his devil may care grin and looked to my lips. I knew what he wanted but not yet. I squeezed his hand under the blanket instead before returning my attention to a reading Eddie.

_**I certainly wasn’t going to argue against that.** _

_**“No,” said Jill, with surprising intensity. She’d been quiet and hesitant the last time I’d seen her, but her eyes grew fierce at the thought of being a burden to Rose. “You need to stay with Lissa and keep her safe. I’ve got Eddie, and besides, no one even knows I’m here. Nothing else is going to happen.”** _

_**The look in Rose’s eyes said she was skeptical. I also suspected she didn’t truly believe anyone could protect either Vasilisa or Jill as well as she could.** _

"True." Rose chimed.

_**That was saying something, considering the young queen was surrounded in bodyguards. But even Rose couldn’t be everywhere at once, and she must have had to choose. Her words made me turn my attention back to Jill.** _

_**“What did happen?” I asked. “Were you hurt? We heard stories about an attack but no confirmation.”** _

_**There was a heavy pause in the room. Everyone except Keith and me seemed distinctly uncomfortable. Well, we were uncomfortable—but for other reasons.** _

"By the way," I started looking between everyone who was there that day. "I would've been able to better do my job if I had known about the spirit bond but I do not blame you for not telling me as I was essentially a stranger to most of you. But I dont recommend you tell any other alchemist and Zoe, I trust you to keep everything you hear from these books to yourself for now." My stare landed on her and I felt like a mom. "Everyone in this room is here because they can be trusted with intimate details like this." 

"You're going against alchemists by saying that, Sydney." Lissa told me.

I smiled, " _ex_ -alchemist, remember?"

_**“I’m fine,” said Jill at last, after a sharp look from Rose. “There was an attack, yeah, but none of us were hurt. I mean, not seriously. We were in the middle of a royal dinner when we were attacked by Moroi—like, Moroi assassins. They made it look like they were going for Lis—for the queen, but instead came for me.” She hesitated and dropped her eyes, letting her long, curly brown hair fall forward. “I was saved, though, and the guardians rounded them up.” There was a nervous energy to Jill that I remembered from before. It was cute and made her seem very much like the shy teenager she was.** _

Jill gave a shy smile, obviously still just as easily flustered. It made me smile.

_**“But we don’t think they’re all gone, which is why we have to stay away from Court,” explained Eddie. Even as he directed his words to Keith and me, he radiated a protectiveness toward Jill, daring anyone to challenge the girl he was in charge of keeping safe. “And we don’t know where the traitors in our own ranks are. So, until then, here we all are.”** _

_**“Hopefully not for long,” said Keith. I gave him a warning look, and he seemed to realize his comment could be perceived as rude. “I mean, this place can’t be all that fun for you guys, with the sun and everything.”** _

_**“It’s safe,” said Eddie. “That’s what counts.”** _

_**Clarence and Lee returned, and there was no more mention of Jill’s background or the attack. As far as father and son knew, Jill, Eddie, and Adrian had simply fallen out of favor with important royal Moroi and were in exile here. The two Moroi men didn’t know who Jill really was and believed that the Alchemists were helping her due to Abe’s influence. It was a web of lies but a necessary one. Even if Clarence was in self-imposed exile, we couldn’t risk him (or Lee now) accidentally letting outsiders know the queen’s sister was holed up here.** _

_**Eddie glanced over at the older Moroi. “You said you’ve never heard of any Strigoi being around here, right?”** _

_**Clarence’s eyes went unfocused for a moment as his thoughts turned inward. “No . . . but there are worse things than Strigoi . . .”** _

Rose snorted, "Doubtful."

All of us who know about The Warriors exchange a look and Trey looks towards the ground with furrowed brows, listening intently. 

_**Lee groaned. “Dad, please. Not that.”** _

_**Rose and Eddie were on their feet in an instant, and it was a wonder they didn’t pull out weapons. “What are you talking about?” demanded Rose.** _

_**“What other dangers are there?” asked Eddie, his voice like steel.** _

_**Lee was actually blushing. “Nothing . . . please. It’s a delusion of his, that’s all.”** _

_**‘“Delusion?’” asked Clarence, narrowing his eyes at his son. “Was your cousin’s death a delusion? Is the fact that those high-ups at Court let Tamara go unavenged a delusion?”** _

_**My mind spun back to a conversation I’d had with Keith in the car. I gave Clarence what I hoped was a reassuring look. “Tamara was your niece, right? What happened to her, sir?”** _

_**“She was killed,” he said. There was a dramatic pause. “By vampire hunters.”** _

A few in the room let out a laugh, including Lissa, her boyfriend, Rose and Janine.

_**“I’m sorry, by what?” I asked, certain I’d misheard.** _

_**“Vampire hunters,” repeated Clarence. Everyone in the room looked as surprised as I felt, which was a small relief. Even some of Rose and Eddie’s fierceness wavered. “Oh, you won’t find that anywhere—not even in your records. We were living in Los Angeles when they got her. I reported it to the guardians, demanded they hunt the culprits down. Do you know what they said?” He peered at each person in turn. “Do you?”** _

_**“No,” said Jill meekly. “What did they say?” Lee sighed and looked miserable.** _

_**Clarence snorted. “They said there was no such thing. That there was no evidence to support my claim. They ruled it a Strigoi killing and said there was nothing anyone could do, that I should be grateful she wasn’t turned.”** _

_**I looked at Keith, who again seemed startled by this story. He apparently didn’t know Clarence as well as he’d claimed. Keith had known the old man had a hang-up involving his niece, but not the extent of it. Keith gave me a small shrug that seemed to say, See? What did I tell you? Crazy.** _

_**Adrian and I exchange a sheepish look.** _

_**“The guardians are very thorough,” said Eddie. His tone and words were both clearly chosen with care, striving not to offend. He sat back down next to Jill. “I’m sure they had their reasons.”** _

_**“Reasons?” asked Clarence. “If you consider denial and living a delusional life reasons, then I suppose so. They just don’t want to accept that vampire hunters are out there. But tell me this. If my Tamara was killed by Strigoi, why did they cut her throat? It was cut cleanly with a blade.” He made a slashing motion under his chin. Jill flinched and cowered into her chair. Rose, Eddie, and Abe also looked taken aback, which surprised me because I didn’t think anything would make that group squeamish. “Why not use fangs? Makes it easier to drink. I pointed that out to the guardians, and they said that since about half of her blood had been drunk, it was obviously a Strigoi. But I say a vampire hunter did it and made it look like they took her blood. Strigoi would have no reason to use a knife.”** _

"He always had a point. It's crazy looking back at what we missed." Adrian mutters to me. I nod in agreement. 

_**Rose started to speak, paused, and then began again. “It is strange,” she said calmly. I had a feeling she’d probably been about to blurt out how ridiculous this conspiracy theory was, but had thought better of it. “But I’m sure there’s another explanation, Mr. Donahue.”** _

_**I wondered if mentioning that the Alchemists had no records of vampire hunters—not in several centuries, at least—would be helpful or not. Keith suddenly took the conversation in an unexpected direction. He met Clarence’s gaze levelly.** _

_**“It might seem strange for Strigoi, but they do all sorts of vicious things for no reason. I know from personal experience.”** _

Abe smiles and I sigh.

_**My stomach sank. Oh no. All eyes turned to Keith.** _

_**“Oh?” asked Abe, smoothing his black goatee. “What happened?”** _

"Like a cat playing with a mouse." I whisper and Abe winks at me. I shake my head.

_**Keith pointed to his glass eye. “I was attacked by Strigoi earlier this year. They beat me up and ripped out my eye. Then they left me.”** _

_**Eddie frowned. “Without drinking or killing? That is really weird. That doesn’t sound like normal Strigoi behavior.”** _

Abe smiles.

_**“I’m not sure you can really expect Strigoi to do anything ‘normal,’” pointed out Abe. I gritted my teeth, wishing he wouldn’t engage Keith in this. Please don’t ask about the eye, I thought. Let it go.** _

My mom and Carly both look at me with pride and Adrian squeezes my hand. Rose is now staring at me with furrowed brows trying to figure it all out, probably. 

_**That was too much to expect, of course, because Abe’s next question was, “They only took the one eye? They didn’t try for both?”** _

I sigh. He really cant help himself.

_**“Excuse me.” I rose before Keith could answer. I couldn’t sit through this conversation and listen to Abe bait Keith, simply for the fun of tormenting me. I needed to escape. “I . . . I don’t feel well. I’m going to get some air.”** _

_**“Of course, of course,” said Clarence, looking as though he wanted to rise as well. “Should I have my housekeeper get you some water? I can ring the bell—”** _

_**“No, no,” I said, moving toward the door. “I just . . . I just need a minute.”** _

_**I hurried out and heard Abe saying, “Such delicate sensibilities. You’d think she wouldn’t be so squeamish, considering her profession. But you, young man, seem like you can handle talking about blood . . .”** _

_**Abe’s ego-stroking worked, and Keith launched into the one story I most definitely didn’t want to hear. I went back down the dark hallway and emerged outside. The fresh air was welcome, even if it was more than twenty degrees warmer than what I’d come from. I took a deep, steadying breath, forcing myself to stay calm. Everything was going to be okay. Abe would be leaving soon. Keith would return to his own apartment. I would go back to Amberwood with Jill and Eddie, who really didn’t seem like bad companions, considering who I could have ended up with.** _

_**With no real destination in mind, I decided to walk around and scope out Clarence’s home—more like an estate, really. I picked a side of the house at random and walked around, admiring the detailed sculpting of the house’s exterior. Even if it was hopelessly out of place in the southern California landscape, it was still impressive. I had always loved studying architecture—a subject my father thought was pointless—and was impressed by my surroundings. Glancing around, I noted that the grounds didn’t match the rest of what we’d driven through to get here. A lot of the land in this region had gone brown from summer and lack of rain, but Clarence had clearly spent a fortune to keep his sprawling yard lush and green. Non-native trees—beautiful and full of flowers—were artfully arranged to make walking paths and courtyards.** _

_**After several minutes of my nature stroll, I turned around and headed back toward the front of the house. I came to a stop when I heard someone.** _

_**“Where are you?” a voice asked. Abe. Great. He was looking for me.** _

_**“Over here,” I just barely heard Adrian say. His voice came from the far side of the house, opposite the side I was on. I heard someone walk across the gravel driveway, the footsteps coming to a halt when they reached what I gauged to be the back door where Abe stood.** _

_**I bit my lip and stayed where I was, concealed by the house. I was almost afraid to breathe. With their hearing, Moroi could pick up the tiniest detail.** _

"You spied on us?" Adrian asks incredulously. "How did I not know?" 

I shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile, "what else was I supposed to do? I didn't want to interrupt."

"I bet you didn't." Adrian mutters but I can hear the smile in his voice.

_**“Were you ever coming back?” asked Abe, amused.** _

_**“Didn’t see the point,” was Adrian’s laconic response.** _

_**“The point is politeness. You could have made an effort to meet the Alchemists.”** _

_**“They don’t want to meet me. Especially the guy.” There was concealed laughter in Adrian’s voice. “You should have seen his face when I ran into him at the door. I wish I’d had a cape on. The girl’s at least got some nerve.”** _

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face then.

_**“Nevertheless, they play a crucial role in your stay here—and Jill’s. You know how important it is that she remain safe.”** _

_**“Yeah, I get that. And I get why she’s here. What I don’t get is why I’m here.”** _

_**“Don’t you?” asked Abe. “I’d assume it’s obvious to both Jill and you. You have to stay near her.”** _

_**There was a pause. “That’s what everyone says . . . but I’m still not sure it’s necessary. I don’t think she needs me close by, no matter what Rose and Lissa claim.”** _

_**“You have something better to do?”** _

_**“That’s not the point.” Adrian sounded annoyed, and I was glad that I wasn’t the only one Abe had that effect on.** _

Adrian nudged me and gave me a smile in agreement.

_**“That’s exactly the point,” Abe said. “You were wasting away at Court, drowning in your own self-pity—among other things. Here, you have a chance to be useful.”** _

_**“To you.”** _

_**“To yourself as well. This is an opportunity for you to make something of your life.”** _

_**“Except you won’t tell me what it is I’m supposed to do!” said Adrian irritably. “Aside from Jill, what is this great task you have for me?”** _

_**“Listen. Listen and watch.” I could perfectly picture Abe stroking his chin in that mastermind way of his again as he spoke. “Watch everyone—Clarence, Lee, the Alchemists, Jill and Eddie. Pay attention to every word, every detail, and report it to me later. It may all be useful.”** _

"You sent him to spy for you?" Rose asks surprised. She pauses as if thinking her words over before sighing, "Of course you did." She sent Abe a glare that would send most men running. He simply shrugged.

_**“I don’t know that that really clears things up.”** _

_**“You have potential, Adrian. Too much potential to waste. I’m very sorry for what happened with Rose, but you have to move on. Maybe things don’t make sense now, but they will later. Trust me.”** _

_**I almost felt bad for Adrian. Abe had once told me to trust him too, and look how things had turned out.** _

Adrian laughed. 

_**I waited until the two Moroi returned inside and then followed a minute later. In the living room, Keith was still wearing his cocky attitude but looked relieved to have me back. We discussed more details and worked out a schedule for feedings, one I was in charge of maintaining since I’d have to drive Jill (and Eddie, since he didn’t want to let her out of his sight) back and forth to Clarence’s.** _

_**“How are you going to get to feedings?” I asked Adrian. After hearing his conversation with Abe, I was now more curious than ever about his role here.** _

_**Adrian was standing against the wall, on the opposite side of the room. His arms were crossed defensively, and there was a rigidness to his posture that conflicted with the lazy smile he wore. I couldn’t be sure, but it looked as though he was purposely positioning himself as far from Rose as possible. “By walking down the hall.”** _

_**Seeing my puzzled look, Clarence explained, “Adrian will be staying here with me. It will be nice to have someone else in these old walls.”** _

_**“Oh,” I said. To myself, I muttered, “How very Secret Garden.”** _

_**“Hmm?” asked Adrian, tilting his head toward me.** _

_**I flinched. Their hearing was good. “Nothing. I was just thinking of a book I read.”** _

_**“Oh,” said Adrian dismissively, glancing away. The way he said the word seemed to be a condemnation of books everywhere.** _

Adrian chuckled and a few other quick laughs went through the room.

_**“Don’t forget me,” said Lee, grinning at his father. “I told you I’ll be around more.”** _

_**“Maybe young Adrian here will keep you out of trouble, then,” declared Clarence.** _

_**No one said anything to that, but I saw Adrian’s friends exchange a few amused glances.** _

_**Keith didn’t look nearly as freaked out as he had when we’d arrived, but there was a new air of impatience and irritability in him that I didn’t quite understand. “Well,” he said, after clearing his throat. “I need to get home and take care of some business. And since you’re my ride, Sydney . . .”** _

_**He left the words hanging but looked at me meaningfully. From what I’d learned, I was more convinced than ever that Palm Springs was the least active vampire area anywhere. I couldn’t honestly figure out what “business” Keith would have to take care of, but we had to leave here sooner or later. Eddie and Jill went to gather their luggage, and Rose used the opportunity to pull me aside.** _

_**“How have you been?” she asked in a low voice. Her smile was genuine. “I’ve been worried about you, ever since . . . well, you know. No one would tell me what happened to you.” The last time I’d seen her, I’d been held prisoner in a hotel by guardians while the Moroi tried to figure out how big my role had been in Rose’s escape.** _

_**“I was in a little trouble at first,” I said. “But it’s past.” What was a small lie between friends? Rose was so strong that I couldn’t stand the thought of looking weak in front of her. I didn’t want her to know that I still lived in fear of the Alchemists, forced to do whatever it took to get back in their good graces.** _

Rose sent me a half mad half sad look to which I shrugged and told her, "I dont tell people my problems." 

_**“I’m glad,” she said. “They told me originally it was your sister that was going to be here.”** _

_**Those words reminded me again how Zoe could replace me at any moment. “It was a mix-up.”** _

Zoe sent me a glare and huffed in her seat.

_**Rose nodded. “Well, I feel a little better with you here, but it’s still hard . . . I still feel like I should protect Jill. But I need to protect Lissa too. They think Jill’s the easier target, but they’re still going after Lissa.” The inner turmoil shone in her dark eyes, and I felt a pang of pity. This was what I’d had trouble explaining to the other Alchemists, how dhampirs and vampires could seem so human at times. “It’s been crazy, you know. Ever since Lissa took the throne? I thought I’d finally get to relax with Dimitri.” Her smile broadened. “I should’ve known nothing’s ever simple with us. We’ve spent all our time looking out for Lissa and Jill.”** _

_**“Jill will be okay. As long as the dissidents don’t know she’s here, it should all be easy. Boring, even.”** _

Jill snorted at that. Adrian grinned and eddie raised a brow as if agreeing with Jill.

_**She was still smiling, but her smile had dimmed a little. “I hope so. If you only knew what had happened . . .” Her expression changed as some memory seized her. I started to insist she tell me what had happened, but she shifted the subject before I could. “We’re working on changing the law—the one that says Lissa needs one family member in order to stay queen. Once that’s done, both she and Jill will be out of danger. But that just means those who want to take out Jill are more insane than ever, because they know the clock’s ticking.”** _

_**“How long?” I asked. “How long will it take to change the law?”** _

_**“I don’t know. A few months, maybe? Legal stuff . . . well, it’s not my thing. Not the details of it, at least.” She grimaced briefly and then became battle tough again. She tossed her hair over one shoulder. “Crazy people who want to hurt my friends? That is my thing, and believe me, I know how to deal with it.”** _

_**“I remember,” I said. It was weird. I thought of Rose as one of the strongest people I knew, yet it seemed as though she needed my assurance. “Look, you go do what you do, and I’ll do what I do. I’ll make sure Jill blends in. You guys got her out without anyone knowing. She’s off the grid now.”** _

_**“I hope so,” Rose repeated, voice grim. “Because if she’s not, your little group here doesn’t stand a chance against those crazy rebels.”** _

"We had it covered just fine thank you very much." Angeline stated very matter of factly to Rose. 

I grimaced, "Angeline, we did have it covered but you dont even know the half of what went down in Palm Springs." Thinking of the witches, ink, wolfe, Adrian and I's relationship, me and magic.

She gave me an arrogant smile and looked pointedly between Adrian and I, "I bet I can fill in a few blanks."

I felt my cheeks head and Adrian laughed out a laugh before asking, "Who wants to read next?"

Marcus raised his hand, "I will. I'd like to narrate Sydney Sage's life for a chapter."

I sighed and gestured him to hurry it up. We are wasting zero time and I just want to get through these books.

Eddie tossed it to him and Marcus caught it. With triumphant smile, Marcus opened the book and continued reading, now sitting next to Carly instead of cuddled up with her. 

"Chapter Five.."


	6. CHAPTER FIVE-BLOODLINES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five of bloodlines being read by the characters! I do not own any of the original book story or the characters

Marcus began reading, "Chapter Five.

_**AND ON THAT NOTE, Rose left me so she could tell the others goodbye.** _

Rose nodded once.

_**Her words left me chilled. For half a second, I wanted to demand a reassessment of this mission. I wanted to insist that they send no less than a dozen guardians here with Jill, in the event her attackers came back. Soon, I dismissed that thought. One of the key parts of this plan working was simply not attracting attention. So long as her whereabouts were secret, Jill was safer if she blended in. A squadron of guardians would hardly be discreet and could attract notice from the larger Moroi community. We were doing the right thing. So long as no one knew we were here, all would be well.** _

_**Surely if I told myself that often enough, it would become true.** _

Adrian spoke up then, loud enough for everyone to hear but purposely aiming his words at me, probably just to drive Rose crazy with curiosity, "Well that ended up being more true than not in the long run. Most of your life and death situations had nothing to do with Jill, actually."

Rose's eyes slammed onto Adrian, then me, then her eyes narrowed on me as she chastised, "I should have been called if anyone's life was at risk at any point."

Eyes around the room watched our encounter considering Rose and Dimitri were on a couch opposite us. 

Adrian waved a dismissive hand, "All has been taken care of by Sage here."

Rose continued to critique me for another few moments while Eddie read, no doubt trying to figure out how in the hell I got into and more than one dangerous situation and how I got out alive. I wanted to wink. I gave Adrian a sideways glance and our eyes locked for what felt like forever hut was only a second before he shot Rose his devil may care grin and a wink.

Rose huffed and Dimitri chuckled.

_**Yet why Rose’s ominous statement? Why Eddie’s presence? Had this mission really been bumped from “inconvenient” to “life-threatening”?** _

_**Knowing how close Jill and Rose were, I kind of expected their goodbye to be more tearful. Instead, it was Adrian whom Jill had the most difficulty leaving. She flung herself at him in a giant hug, fingers clinging to his shirt. The young Moroi girl had remained quiet for most of the visit, simply watching the rest of us in that curious, nervous way of hers. The most I’d heard her talk was when Lee had tried to draw her out earlier. Her goodbye display seemed to surprise Adrian too, though the snarky look he’d worn on his face softened into something like affection as he awkwardly patted her shoulder.** _

"You two have always gotten along great, and so soon after the bond was formed I can understand why you were sad to leave him." Lissa said to Jill who nodded to her in agreement. 

_**“There, there, Jailbait. I’ll see you again soon.”** _

_**“I wish you were coming with us,” she said in a small voice.** _

A few laughs throughout the room before Christian said, "Yeah, that wouldn't be a great idea. He could barely handle high school the first time around." A few more giggles or chuckles followed his statement from those throught the room but not me. Comments like that pissed me off because I knew and everyone from Palm Springs knew Adrian better than that.

As such, Eddie auickly shot Christian a disappointed look. I felt similar.

_**He crooked her a grin. “No, you don’t. Maybe the rest of them can get away with playing back-to-school, but I’d be thrown out on my first day. At least here, I won’t corrupt anyone . . . unless it’s Clarence and his liquor cabinet.”** _

Several laughs flowed through the room while my mom shot me a confused and sad glance, as if she was sad he drank so much so young and what the reason could possibly be behind it. I just gave her a soft smile and shook my head mouthing the word, "Later." She nodded.

_**“I’ll be in touch,” promised Jill.** _

_**His smile twitched, and he gave her a knowing look that was both amused and rueful. “So will I.”** _

_**This small moment between them was odd. With his flippant, arrogant nature and her sweet shyness, they seemed like an unlikely pair of friends. Yet there was obvious affection between them. It didn’t seem romantic but had a definite intensity I couldn’t quite understand. I remembered the conversation I’d overheard between Abe and Adrian, where Abe had said it was imperative Adrian stay near Jill. Something told me there was a connection between that and what I was witnessing now, but I didn’t have enough information to put it all together. I filed this mystery away for later.** _

Jill huffed out a laugh. "See, you knew about the bond before I told you about it. You're observant, you pick up everything without even realizing it."

I gave her what was a mix between a smile and a grimace, "Oh dont worry, I consider every single option considering your relationship soon." 

Judging by how wide Jill's and Zoe's eyes went, the picked up on my implication. 

_**I was sad to leave Rose but glad that our departure meant parting ways with Abe and Keith. Abe left with his typically cryptic remarks and a knowing look for me that I didn’t appreciate. I dropped Keith off at his place before going on to Amberwood, and he told me he’d keep me updated. Honestly, I wondered what exactly he had to update me on, since I was doing most of the work around here.** _

"You got that right, Sage." Adrian spoke up in agreement with my inner monologue. 

_**As far as I could tell, he really had nothing to do except lounge around in his downtown apartment. Still, it was worth it to be rid of him. I never thought I’d be so happy to drive off with a vampire and a dhampir.** _

Several laughs filled the room then and my mom asked, "You get comfortable with them quickly, don't you?" 

The room got quiet as soon as her words were out and all eyes went to me, except Adrian who just gave my hand under the blanket on our laps a squeeze. I cleared my throat, "Far quicker than I originally thought I would." Adrian chuckled no doubt remembering our first kiss and my freak out and denial afterwards. 

_**Jill still seemed troubled during the car ride to the school. Eddie, sensing this, tried to soothe her. He peered back at her from the passenger seat.** _

_**“We’ll see Adrian soon.”** _

_**“I know,” she said with a sigh.** _

_**“And nothing else bad is going to happen. You’re safe. They can’t find you here.”** _

_**“I know that too,” she said.** _

_**“How bad was it?” I asked. “The attack, I mean. No one’s getting into details.” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eddie glance back at Jill again.** _

_**“Bad enough,” he said grimly. “But everyone’s okay now; that’s what matters.”** _

_**Neither of them said any more, and I quickly picked up on the hint that no more details would be forthcoming. They acted as though the attack had been no big deal, that it was done and over with, but they were being too evasive. Something had happened that I didn’t know about—that the Alchemists likely didn’t know about—something that they were working to keep secret. My guess was that it had to do with Adrian being here. He had mentioned an “obvious reason” for coming to Palm Springs, and then Abe had hinted at some ulterior motive that Adrian himself didn’t know about. It was all kind of annoying, seeing as I was risking my life here. How did they expect me to adequately do my job if they insisted on making this a tangle of secrets?** _

Eddie stopped reading and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck while he shot me a wry grin, "I didn't think about it like that. In a way you're protecting us from the human and Moroi worlds and without all the information you couldn't do your job properly. We should have told you sooner than when you found out." He gave me a final shrug.

I waved my hand dismissively, "All is well now, for the most part." I say thinking of our current situation with my possible Moroi citizenship under my new name, Mrs. Ivashkov. I let out a smile at the thought, no doubt looking like a fool in front of everyone else but I cant help it. I look down as I feel my face flush from all the eyes on me and Eddie takes a hint and continues reading.

_**Alchemists dealt in secrets, and despite my rocky past, I was still Alchemist enough to resent being denied answers. Fortunately, I was also Alchemist enough to hunt those answers down myself.** _

_**Of course, I knew grilling Jill and Eddie right away wasn’t going to get me anywhere. I needed to play it friendly and get them to relax around me. They might not harbor the secret belief that humans were creatures of darkness, but that didn’t mean they trusted me yet. I didn’t blame them. After all, I certainly didn’t trust them either.** _

_**It was well into evening when we arrived at Amberwood. Keith and I had scoped out the school earlier, but Eddie and Jill took it in with wide eyes. Whereas Clarence’s home had seemed old-fashioned, the school was bright and modern, consisting of stucco buildings that were so typical of California and southwest architecture. Palm trees skirted along lush green lawns. In the fading light, students were still strolling, in pairs and groups, along the many walking paths that wove throughout the grounds.** _

_**We’d picked up fast food along the way, but the late hour meant Jill and I had to split from Eddie. At eighteen, with a car and “parental permission,” I had a lot of freedom to come and go, but I had to answer to curfew just like everyone else when night came. Eddie was uneasy about leaving Jill, particularly when he realized how far away from her he’d be.** _

_**Amberwood Prep’s sprawling grounds were divided into three campuses: East, West, and Central. East Campus housed the girls’ dorm while West contained the boys’. Central, the largest of the three, was where the administrative, academic, and recreational facilities were. The campuses were about a mile apart from each other and served by a shuttle bus that ran throughout the day, though walking was always an option for those who could stand the heat.** _

"I can almost guarantee you this will be one of the more boring chapters we'll read considering there's already a lot of description of the campus so try not to interrupt ao we can get through this chapter as quick as possible." I recieved several nods from Jill, Trey, Adrian, Eddie, Marcus, Angeline, Neil, my mom as well as Carly. Zoe has been pretty quiet considering we're surrounded by dahmpirs and Moroi alike.

Eddie continued. 

_**Eddie had to have known he couldn’t stay in the girls’ dorm, though I suspected that if he had his way, he would have slept at the foot of Jill’s bed like a loyal dog. Watching the two of them was kind of amazing. I’d never observed a guardian-Moroi pairing before. When I’d been with Rose and Dimitri, they’d been simply trying to keep themselves alive—plus, they were both dhampirs. Now, I was finally able to see the system in action and understood why dhampirs trained so hard. You’d have to, to remain that vigilant. Even in the most mundane moments, Eddie always watched our surroundings. Nothing escaped his notice.** _

Eddie gave me an appreciative smile and I gave him one right back because he as made me feel much more at ease many times over since I've met him.

_**“How good is the security system here?” he demanded when we stepped inside the girls’ dorm. He’d insisted on seeing it before going to his own. The lobby was quiet at this hour, and only a couple of students wandered through with boxes and suitcases as they finished last-minute move-ins. They gave us curious looks as they passed, and I had to quell the knot of anxiety rising in me. Considering everything else going on for me, high school social life shouldn’t scare me—but it did. The Alchemists didn’t cover that in their lessons.** _

"You've really never been to school of any kind before this point?" Janine asked, seemingly dumbfounded by this fact. I'm not surprised considering some alchemist families send their non alchemist children to normal private schools or even send their alchemist children to normal private elementary schools but not the children of Jared Sage. Only his curriculum would do. And whatever I wanted to study on my own time.

I shook my head, "Only Jared Sage's curriculum will suffice. If I wanted to know anything or learn about something I'd heard about I'd have to read and study it all on my own time. Which is no problem for me, really. It's something I do for fun. 

Adrian let out a laugh and announced, "Like your chart." And gave me a pointed look and his devil may care grin.

Jill let out a choked laugh remembering my birth control chart I had made when I decided I was ready to have sex with Adrian, and I felt myself flush. _Of course,_ she was present for that moment. I shot Adrian a glare that said to keep his mouth shut. 

"Chart?" Rose asked with a raised brow.

Adrian let out a chuckle and I kneed him in the thigh before addressing Rose, "I like to make charts about things to help me make decisions on what specific items to buy sometimes."I gave a shrug and looked down, knowing my face was still pink. 

Rose and almost every other pair of eyes in the room swept to Adrian, then Jill, then me, and then Adrian again before falling on each other, readying for a discussion. Before they could start I gestured to Eddie, "You can continue reading now." My eyes pleased with him to read the stupid book before everyone started talking. 

He must've felt pity on me because he did in fact continue reading.

_**“Security’s good enough,” I said, keeping my voice low as I turned back to Eddie. “They aren’t worried about vampire assassins, but they certainly want their students safe. I know there are security guards that patrol the grounds at night.”** _

_**Eddie eyed the dorm matron, a stout, gray-haired woman who supervised the lobby from her desk. “Do you think she has any kind of combat training? Do you think she could subdue an intruder?”** _

Several laughs went through the room at that question. 

_**“I bet she could wrestle down a guy sneaking into a girl’s room,” joked Jill. She rested a hand on his arm, making him jump. “Relax. This place is safe.”** _

_**In some ways, Eddie’s concern was comforting and made me feel secure. At the same time, I couldn’t help but think again about why he was so watchful. He’d been there for the attack that no one would tell me about. He knew the threats because he’d seen them firsthand. If he was this on edge, even now, then how much danger were we still in? The Alchemists had led me to believe that once we were hidden here at Amberwood, all would be well and it would just become a waiting game. I’d had that very conversation with Rose and tried to convince her of the same. Eddie’s attitude was concerning.** _

_**The dorm room I shared with Jill was small by my standards. I’d always had my own room growing up and never had to worry about sharing space or closets. During my time in St. Petersburg, I’d even had my own apartment. Still, our one window had a sweeping view of the dorm’s back courtyard. Everything inside the room was airy and bright, with maple-finished furniture that looked new: beds, desks, and dressers. I had no experience with dorm rooms—but I could only assume by Jill’s reaction that we’d gotten a good one. She swore that the room was larger than the one she’d had at her Moroi school, St. Vladimir’s Academy, and was quite happy.** _

_**I half-wondered if she thought our room was big simply because we had so little to put in it. Neither of us had been able to do much packing with such swift departures. The furniture gave everything a warm, golden feel, but without personal decorations or other touches, the room could’ve come straight from a catalog. The dorm matron, Mrs. Weathers, had been astonished when she saw us and our minimal luggage. The girls I’d observed moving in earlier had arrived with cars packed to bursting. I hoped we didn’t look suspicious.** _

_**Jill paused to stare out the window as we got ready for bed. “It’s so dry here,” she murmured, more to herself than me. “They keep the lawn green, but it’s so strange not to feel the moisture in the air.” She glanced over at me sheepishly. “I’m a water user.”** _

_**“I know,” I said, not sure what else to add. She was referring to the magical abilities all Moroi possessed. Each Moroi specialized in one of the elements, either the physical four—earth, air, water, and fire—or the more intangible and psychic element of spirit. Hardly anyone wielded that last one, though I’d heard Adrian was one of the few. If Jill couldn’t access her magic easily, I wasn’t going to be disappointed. Magic was one of those things, like the blood drinking, that served as a slap-in-the-face reminder that these people I was laughing and eating with were not human.** _

A few glances shot to me while Eddie read. Some of pity, some of understanding and some of sadness. Everyone from Palm Springs smiled though, more than likely thinking back as to how quickly I got over my fears and how silly all my little freakouts then seem now. 

_**If I wasn’t still exhausted from the drive with Keith, I probably would’ve lain awake agonizing over the fact that I was sleeping close to a vampire. When I’d first met Rose, I hadn’t even been able to stay in the same room with her. Our hectic escape together had changed that a little, and by the end, I’d been able to let my guard down. Now, some of that old fear came back in the darkness. Vampire, vampire. Sternly, I told myself it was just Jill. I had nothing to worry about. Eventually, fatigue triumphed fear, and I slept.** _

Both Adrian and Marcus let out some sort of thought hum as if they never really thought of something before but are now looking closer. 

_**When morning came, I couldn’t help looking in the mirror to make sure I had no bite marks or other sign of vampire harm. When I’d finished, I immediately felt foolish. With the difficulty Jill was currently having waking up, it made no sense to imagine her sneaking up on me in the night. As it was, I had a hard time getting her out the door in time for orientation. She was groggy, with bloodshot eyes, and kept complaining about a headache. I guessed I didn’t have to worry about nighttime attacks from my roommate.** _

The room uproared in laughter, including from myself.

_**Nonetheless, she managed to get up and around. We left our dorm and found Eddie, gathering with other new students near a fountain on Central Campus. Most of the crowd appeared to be freshmen like Jill. Only a few were the same age as me and Eddie, and I was surprised to see him easily chatting with those around him. With how vigilant he’d been the day before, I would’ve expected him to be more on guard, less capable of normal social interaction—but he fit right in. As we walked up, however, I caught him glance around stealthily at his surroundings. He might be playing a student, like me—but he was still a dhampir.** _

_**He was just telling us about how he hadn’t met his roommate yet when a smiling guy with bright blue eyes and reddish hair strode up to them.** _

_**“Hey there,” he said. Up close, I could see a smattering of freckles. “Are you Eddie Melrose?”** _

_**“Yes, I’m—” Eddie had spun around with that guardian efficiency, ready to take on this potential threat.** _

_**When he saw the newcomer, Eddie went perfectly still. His eyes widened slightly, and whatever he’d been about to say faded away.** _

_**“I’m Micah Vallence. I’m your roommate—also your orientation leader.” He nodded toward the other mingling students and grinned. “But I wanted to come say hi first since I just got here this morning. My mom pushed our vacation to the limits.”** _

_**Eddie was still staring at Micah as though he’d seen a ghost. I studied Micah too, wondering what I was missing. He seemed normal to me. Whatever was going on, Jill was also out of the loop because she was regarding Micah with a perfectly ordinary expression too, no alarm or surprise.** _

Rose asked Eddie, her tone remorseful, "He reminded you of Mason, didn't he?"

Eddie met her eyes, and he seemed so tormented in that moment, "He was the exact same. In looks and in personality. It was not something I was expecting." He continued reading before Rose could keep asking him questions. 

_**“Nice to meet you,” said Eddie at last. “These are my, uh, sisters—Jill and Sydney.”** _

_**Micah smiled at each of us in turn. He had a manner about him that made me feel easy, and I could see why he’d been drafted as an orientation leader. I wondered why Eddie was reacting so strangely.** _

_**"** _ _**What grades are you in?” he asked us.** _

_**“Senior,” I said. Remembering the cover story, I added, “Eddie and I are twins.”** _

_**“I’m a freshman,” said Jill.** _

_**Looking over our “family,” I noticed that Eddie and I could probably pass for siblings pretty easily. Our coloring was similar, and of course, there was the fact that we both looked human. While a human wouldn’t necessarily look at Jill and say “vampire!” she still possessed certain features that marked her as unusual.** _

_**Her build and paleness were definite contrasts to me and Eddie.** _

_**If Micah noticed the lack of family resemblance, he didn’t let on. “Nervous about starting high school?” he asked Jill.** _

_**She shook her head and smiled back. “I’m ready for the challenge.”** _

_**“Well, if you need anything, let me know,” he said. “For now, I’ve gotta get this party started. Talk to you guys later.”** _

_**From the way his attention focused solely on her, it was obvious that the “if you need anything” was directed at Jill, and her blush showed that she knew too. She smiled, holding his gaze a moment, and then looked away shyly. I would’ve found it cute, if not for the alarming prospect it presented. Jill was in a school full of humans. It was absolutely out of the question for her to date one, and guys like Micah couldn’t be encouraged.** _

Several sounds of agreement went through the room but Jill gave Adrian and I a loving and knowing smile. Angeline on the other hand let out an exasperated noise and, "It's really not a big deal. It's more common than you think. "

Immediately all eyes went to Angeline with questions in them but she just gave them a smug grin and crossed her arms with a pointed look at Eddie. Wisely, he kept reading. 

_**Eddie didn’t appear to care about the comment, but it seemed to be more because he was still troubled about Micah in general**_.

_**Micah called our group to attention and began the orientation. The first part of it was simply a tour of the grounds. We followed him around, in and out of air conditioning, as he showed us the important buildings. He explained the shuttle system, and we rode it up to West Campus, which was almost a mirror of East. Boys and girls were allowed in each other’s dorms, with limitations, and he explained those rules as well, which caused some grumbling. Recalling the formidable Mrs. Weathers, I felt sorry for any boy that tried to break her dorm rules.** _

_**Both dorms had their own cafeterias, where any student was welcome to eat, and our orientation group had lunch while we were still on West Campus. Micah joined my “siblings” and me, going out of his way to talk to each of us. Eddie responded politely, nodding and asking questions, but his eyes still looked vaguely haunted. Jill was shy at first, but once Micah starting joking around with her, she eventually warmed up to him.** _

_**How funny, I thought, that it was easier for Eddie and Jill to adapt to this situation than it was for me.** _

I heard my mom's voice then, gently, "It was really that hard for you acclimating to an environment with people you're own age?"

I gave her a sad smile and nodded before adding, "I got used to it though and thought of three experience as a college experience. Or as close as I could get. I'm never going back though."

My mom gave me a laugh and an indulgent "yeah?"

I nodded while Adrian asked me, "College though? Is that on your to do list?"

I gave him a shy smile and nodded, "Among other things." 

To anyone else those words sound like something I'd say. However, Adrian caught my innuendo kidding by the grin he gave me and the heated look in his eyes. I willed myself not to blush but judging by angeline and Jill's smiles I did not succeed. 

_**They were in a strange environment, with a different race, but were still among familiar things, like cafeterias and lockers. They slipped right into the roles and procedures with no difficulty. Meanwhile, despite having traveled and lived all over the world, I felt out of place in what was for everyone else an ordinary setting.** _

_**Regardless, it didn’t take me long to figure out how the school ran. Alchemists were trained to observe and adapt, and even though school was foreign to me, I quickly picked up on the routine. I wasn’t afraid to talk to people either—I was used to striking up conversations with strangers and explaining my way out of situations. One thing, however, I knew I would have to work on.** _

_**“I heard her family might be moving to Anchorage.” We were at orientation lunch, and a couple of freshmen girls sitting near me were discussing a friend of theirs who hadn’t shown up today.** _

_**The other girl’s eyes widened. “Seriously? I would die if I had to move there.”** _

_**“I don’t know,” I mused, moving my food around my plate. “With all the sun and UV rays here, it seems like Anchorage might actually provide a longer life span. You don’t need as much sunblock, so it’s a more economical choice as well.”** _

Everyone who was there originally and Marcus laughed and everyone else seemed to have the same reacts as the people the first time around. 

_**I’d thought my comment was helpful, but when I looked up, I was met with gaping stares. It was obvious from the looks the girls were giving me that I probably couldn’t have picked a weirder comment.** _

_**“I guess I shouldn’t say everything that comes to mind,” I murmured to Eddie. I was used to being direct in social situations, but it occurred to me that simply saying “Yeah, totally!” would’ve probably been the correct response. I’d had few friends my own age and was out of practice.** _

_**Eddie grinned at me. “I don’t know, sis. You’re pretty entertaining as you are. Keep it up.”** _

_**After lunch, our group returned to Central Campus, where we parted ways to meet with academic advisors and plan our class schedules. When I sat down with my advisor, a cheery young woman named Molly, I wasn’t surprised to see that the Alchemists had sent along academic records from a fictitious school in South Dakota. They were even fairly consistent with what I had studied in my homeschooling.** _

_**“Your grades and tests have placed you in our most advanced math and English classes,” Molly said. “If you do well in them, you can receive college credit.” Too bad there’s no chance I’ll get to go to college, I thought with a sigh.** _

"You wanted to go that bad?" My mom asked me, sounding guilty and sad.

I nodded, "I did. I still do. And I will." I finished with a triumphant smile.

My mom smiled back at me and i felt Adrian's hand move from mine to rest on my thigh where he gave me a squeeze that said, _I know and it will happen one day._

_**She flipped through a few pages in my file. “Now, I don’t see any records of foreign language here. It’s an Amberwood requirement that everyone learn at least one language.”** _

_**Oops. The Alchemists had messed up there in faking my records. I’d actually studied a number of languages. My father had made sure I had lessons from an early age, since an Alchemist never knew where he or she might end up. Scanning Amberwood’s list of offered languages, I hesitated and wondered if I should lie. Then I decided I really didn’t want to sit through conjugations and tenses I’d already learned.** _

_**“I already know all of these,” I told Molly.** _

_**Molly regarded me skeptically. “All of these? There are five languages here.”** _

_**I nodded and added helpfully, “But I only studied Japanese for two years. So I suppose I could learn more.”** _

Many dubious looks were sent my way. I ignored them.

_**Molly still didn’t seem to buy this. “Would you be willing to take proficiency tests?”** _

_**And so, I ended up spending the rest of my afternoon laboring over foreign languages. It wasn’t how I wanted to spend my day, but I supposed it would pay off later—the tests were a breeze.** _

_**When I finally finished all five languages three hours later, Molly hurried me out to get fitted for my uniform. Most of the other new students had long gone through already, and she was concerned that I might have already missed the woman doing the fittings. I moved as fast as I could without running down the halls and nearly bumped into two girls rounding a corner.** _

_**“Oh!” I exclaimed, feeling like an idiot. “I’m sorry—I’m late for my fitting—”** _

_**One of them laughed good-naturedly. She was dark-skinned with an athletic build and wavy black hair.** _

_**“Don’t worry about it,” she said. “We just walked past the room. She’s still there.”** _

_**The other girl had blond hair a shade lighter than mine that she wore in a high ponytail. Both of them had the easy assurance of those who knew their way around this world. These weren’t new students.** _

_**“Mrs. Delaney always takes longer than she thinks she will with the fittings,” the blond girl said knowingly.** _

_**“Every year, it’s—” Her jaw dropped, her words freezing up for a few moments. “Where . . . where did you get that?”** _

_**I had no clue what she meant, but the other girl soon noticed and leaned closer to me. “That’s amazing! Is that what they’re doing this year?”** _

_**“Your tattoo,” explained the blonde. I must have still looked clueless. “Where’d you get it?”** _

_**“Oh. That.” My fingers absentmindedly touched my cheek. “In, um, South Dakota. Where I’m from.”** _

_**Both girls looked disappointed. “I guess that’s why I’ve never seen it,” said the dark-haired girl. “I thought Nevermore was doing something new.”** _

_**“Nevermore?” I asked**_.

"So that's where you heard of it, Melbourne. Damn, I didn't know you were investigating this early on." Trey told me from the chair he said with Angeline on.

I gave him a smile, "What makes you think I started investigating this early?" 

He gave me a knowing smile and shrugged, "I know you well enough to know you won't drop this."

I gave him a sheepish smile thinking back to when I had him interrogated by Eddie and Angeline.

_**The girls exchanged silent glances, and some message passed between them. “You’re new, right? What’s your name?” asked the blond girl. “I’m Julia. This is Kristin.”** _

_**“Sydney,” I said, still mystified.** _

_**Julia was smiling again. “Have lunch with us at East tomorrow, okay? We’ll explain everything.”** _

_**“Everything about what?” I asked.** _

_**“It’s a long story. Just get to Delaney for now,” added Kristin, starting to move away. “She’ll stay late, but not forever.”** _

_**When they were gone, I continued on my way—much more slowly—wondering what that had been about. Had I just made friends? I really wasn’t sure how one went about it in a school like this, but that whole exchange had seemed pretty weird.** _

Chuckles rang throughout the room. My face heated. I've gotten better in everyday human social situations since then. 

_**Mrs. Delaney was just packing up when I arrived. “What size do you wear, dear?” she asked, catching sight of me in the doorway.** _

_**“Two.”** _

_**A number of articles were produced: skirts, pants, blouses, and sweaters. I doubted the sweaters would see much wear, unless a freak apocalyptic blizzard hit Palm Springs. Amberwood wasn’t particularly fussy about which ensemble students wore, as long as it came from the approved pool of fashion. The colors were burgundy, dark gray, and white, which I actually thought looked kind of nice together.** _

_**Watching me button a white blouse, Mrs. Delaney tsked, “I think you need a size four.”** _

_**I froze mid-button. “I wear a two.”** _

Many women in the room shot me a look, no doubt knowing what my thought process was at that time. I've gotten better since Adrian's little intervention. Not that I'd tell him that.

_**“Oh, yes, you can fit into them, but look at the arms and the skirt length. I think you’ll be more comfortable in a four. Try these.” She handed over a new stack and then laughed. “Don’t look so mortified, girl! A four’s nothing. You’re still a twig.” She patted her ample stomach. “We could fit three of you into my clothes!”** _

Jill gave me an apologizing glance, knowing I saw her after this. 

_**Despite my many protests, I was still sent away with the size-four clothing. I rode back to my dorm, dejected, and found Jill lying on her bed and reading. She sat up at my arrival.** _

_**“Hey, I wondered what had happened to you.”** _

_**“Got delayed,” I said with a sigh. “Are you feeling better?”** _

_**“Yeah. A lot.” Jill watched as I put away the uniforms. “They’re pretty terrible, right? We didn’t have uniforms at St. Vladimir’s. It’s going to be so boring wearing the same thing every day.” I didn’t want to tell her that as an Alchemist, I might have worn an outfit like this anyway.** _

_**“What size did you get?” I asked, to change the subject. I was kind of a glutton for punishment.** _

_**“Two.”** _

_**A twinge of annoyance shot through me as I hung my uniforms in the closet beside hers. I felt huge by comparison. How were all those Moroi so skinny? Genetics? Low-carb blood diet? Maybe it was just because they were all so tall. All I knew was that whenever I spent time around them, I felt frumpy and awkward and wanted to eat less.** _

Sonya gave me a look if both pity and sadness before saying, "Sydney, it's genetically impossible for you to be as thin as Jill. If you were you'd look sick because you would be sick." 

I nodded and went to open my mouth to tell her that yes, I did know that and I've gotten better since but then Adrian's voice came from my left.

"Don't worry, I've already had a similar conversation with her and she's gained weight since then. You can't tell now but you will eventually." He probably said _eventually_ because fresh out of re-education I look worse than ever. 

Every parent and Sonya in the room eyed me then Adrian for a minute while Eddie resumed reading. 

_**When I finished unpacking, Jill and I compared schedules. Not surprisingly, considering the difference in grades, we had almost nothing in common. The only thing we shared was a multi-grade PE class. All students were required to take it every semester, since fitness was considered part of a well-rounded student’s experience. Maybe I could lose a few pounds and get back into my normal size.** _

Adrian gave me a small chastising slap on the thigh for that thought and I gave him an incredulous look.

He gave me a sly grin and said in a whisper, but loud enough for those with vampire hearing to catch his words, "You have no idea how excited I am to hear your deepest and darkest thoughts, Sage. Especially the thoughts that run through your head when you're around me." He paused for effect. "Afterall, I can only catch so much from your aura." He finished with a wink.

Rose's eyes went wide at that implication. He as having too much fun with this.

_**Jill smiled and handed my schedule back. “Eddie went and demanded to be in our PE class since it’s pretty much the only one we could share. It conflicts with his Spanish class, though, and they wouldn’t let him. I don’t think he can handle going the whole school day without seeing that I’m alive. Oh, and Micah’s with us in PE.”** _

_**I’d stalked off to my bed, still irritated about the uniforms. Jill’s words caught my attention. “Hey, do you know why Eddie seemed weirded out around Micah?”** _

_**Jill shook her head. “No, I didn’t get a chance to ask, but I noticed it too—especially at first. Later—while you were testing—and we were waiting for uniforms, Eddie seemed to chill out. A little. Every once in a while, I’d see him giving Micah a strange look, though.”** _

_**“You don’t think he thinks Micah’s dangerous, do you?”** _

_**Jill shrugged. “He didn’t seem dangerous to me, but I’m no guardian. If Eddie did think he was some kind of threat, it seems like he’d be acting differently. More aggressive. He mostly seems nervous around Micah. Almost—but not quite—afraid. And that’s weirdest of all because guardians never look scared. Not that Eddie’s technically a guardian. But you know what I mean.”** _

_**“I do,” I said, smiling despite my grumpy intentions. That cute, rambling nature cheered me up a little.** _

_**“What do you mean Eddie’s technically not a guardian? Isn’t he assigned to protect you here?”** _

_**“Yeah, he is,” said Jill, toying with one of her light brown curls. “But . . . well, it’s kind of weird. He got in some trouble with the guardians for helping Rose and for, um, killing a guy.”** _

_**“He killed a Moroi that attacked Vasilisa, right?” It had come up at my interrogation.** _

__

_**“Yeah,” said Jill, lost in her own memories. “It was self-defense—well, and defense of Lissa, but everyone was shocked at him killing a Moroi. Guardians aren’t supposed to do that, but then, you know, Moroi aren’t supposed to attack each other either. Anyway, he was put on suspension. No one knew what to do with him.** _

_**When I got . . . attacked, Eddie helped protect me. Later, Lissa said it was stupid to keep him off duty when he could be helpful and that considering Moroi were behind this attack too, she said everyone was going to have to get used to the idea of Moroi being the enemy. Hans—the guardian in charge at Court—finally agreed and sent Eddie here with me, but I think officially, Eddie’s not restored yet. It’s weird.” Jill had delivered the whole speech without pausing and now stopped to catch a breath.** _

_**“Well, I’m sure it’ll be sorted out,” I said, trying to be reassuring. “And it seems like he’ll get points for keeping a princess alive.”** _

_**Jill looked at me sharply. “I’m no princess.”** _

Lissa and Rose frowned upon hearing that, along with Sonya, Abe, and Janine. 

_**I frowned and tried to remember the complexities of Moroi law. “The prince or princess is the oldest member of a family. Since Vasilisa’s queen, the title rolls over to you, right?”** _

_**“On paper,” said Jill, looking away. Her tone was hard to read, an odd mixture of what seemed like bitterness and sorrow. “I’m not a princess, not really. I’m just someone who happens to be related to the queen.”** _

Lissa flinched as if she'd been hit. I can't blame Jill though for feeling like she doesn't have a sister and instead is a pawn. 

_**Jill’s mother had briefly been mistress to Eric Dragomir, Vasilisa’s father, and had kept Jill’s existence a secret for years. It had only come out recently, and I’d played a big role in helping Rose track Jill down. With all the fallout in my own life, as well as the emphasis on Jill’s safety, I hadn’t spent much time wondering how she had adapted to her new status. That had to be a serious lifestyle change.** _

"You have no idea." Jill quietly deadpanned. Adrian chucked. 

_**“I’m sure there’s more to it than that,” I said gently. I wondered if I was going to be spending a lot of time playing therapist to Jill during this assignment. The prospect of actually comforting a vampire still seemed so strange to me. “I mean, you’re obviously important. Everyone’s gone to a lot of trouble to keep you safe here.”** _

_**“But is it for me?” asked Jill. “Or is it to help Lissa keep the throne? She’s hardly spoken to me since she found out we were sisters.”** _

Lissa glanced at Jill and looked mighty guilty and sad. She had a lot going on at the time with her new position but she should have made time to get to know her sister. 

_**This conversation was steering into uncomfortable waters, into interpersonal matters that I didn’t really know how to deal with. I couldn’t imagine being in either Vasilisa or Jill’s place. The only thing I felt certain of was that it couldn’t be easy for any of them.** _

_**“I’m sure she cares about you,” I said, though not really sure at all. “But it’s probably strange for her—especially with all the other changes in her life too. Give it time. Focus on the important things first—staying here and staying alive.”** _

_**“You’re right,” said Jill. She lay back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. “I’m nervous about tomorrow, about being around everyone, in classes all day. What if they notice? What if someone finds out the truth about me?”** _

_**“You did fine at orientation,” I assured her. “Just don’t show your fangs. And besides, I’m pretty good at convincing people they didn’t see what they think they saw.”** _

_**The grateful expression on her face reminded me uncomfortably of Zoe. They were so alike in many ways, shy and uncertain—yet intensely fierce and desperately wanting to prove themselves.** _

Zoe and Jill glanced at each other before Zoe quickly looked away. 

_**I’d tried to protect Zoe—and only failed in her eyes. Now, being here for Jill made me feel conflicted. In some ways, I could make up for what I hadn’t been able to do for Zoe. Yet even as I thought that, some inner voice kept saying, Jill is not your sister. She’s a vampire. This is business.** _

_**“Thanks, Sydney. I’m glad you’re here.” She smiled, and the guilt only twisted further inside me. “You know, I’m kind of jealous of Adrian. He thinks it’s so boring at Clarence’s, but he doesn’t have to worry about meeting new people or getting used to a new school. He just gets to hang out, watch TV, play pool with Lee, sleep in . . . it sounds amazing.” She sighed.** _

_**“I suppose,” I said, a little surprised at the detail. “How do you know all that? Have you . . . have you talked to him since we left?” Even as I said that, the idea seemed unlikely. I’d been with her most of the day.** _

_**The smile dropped from her face. “Oh no. I mean, I just figure that’s what’s going on. He mentioned some of it earlier, that’s all. Sorry. I’m being melodramatic and rambling. Thanks for listening to me . . . it really does make me feel better.”** _

_**I smiled tightly and said nothing. I still couldn’t get over the fact that I was starting to feel so warmly toward a vampire. First Rose, now Jill? It didn’t matter how likable she was. I had to keep our relationship professional so that no Alchemist could accuse me of getting attached. Keith’s words echoed in my head: vamp lover . . .** _

Angeline let out a rumbling laugh that told me she's was well aware of my and Adrian's relationship even when only a select few in this room knew. I bet she's feeling pretty smug knowing something this big before Rose had any ideas. 

_**That’s ridiculous, I thought. There was nothing wrong with being nice to those in my care. It was normal, a far cry from “getting too close” to them. Right? Pushing my worries aside, I concentrated on finishing unpacking and thinking about our new life here. I sincerely hoped tomorrow would go as smoothly as I’d assured Jill it would.** _

_**Unfortunately, it didn’t.** _

"No?" Asked Abe.

Jill grimaced, "It's hot and sunny early in the morning in California."

Almost everyone in the room made some sort of noise of acknowledgement. As far as vampires are concerned, enough said. 


	7. CHAPTER SIX-BLOODLINES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six of the book Bloodlines; Book 1 of the bloodlines series by Richelle Mead. All originl story rights belong to Richelle Mead, original work is all mine. Sorry this took so long! I promise to try and update sooner in the future.

"So, who would like to read chapter six?" Marcus asked the room.

Everyone looked around for a second before Adrian discreetly slind his hand off my thigh and rest it on his own on top of the blanket. With a raised hand, he clerared his throat, "Toss it here, Marcus. I'd like to be next up on Sage's next high school experience." He finished with a rogish smile directed at me.

I rolled my eyes while he caught the book and got comfy again, this time without Adrians touch or warmth. Although I made sure to keep my left hand under the blanket, Adrian must''ve slid his ring off into his pocket while everyone else was disctracted. Good; no spoilers too early in the store this way. I just want to get through this according to the timeline so everyone in this room can see and understand just how dire this situation Adrain and I find ourselves in today outside of this dream-like state.

With a cleared throat, Adrian begain reading, " _ **Chapter Six..."**_

_**TO BE FAIR, THE DAY STARTED OFF GREAT.** _

"Well, at least that's something." Rose chirped in an overly positive tone that only comes from knowing words like that only meant the day would get worse as every minute passes.

I nodded to her in agreement while my dear husband continued reading.

_**Sunlight was streaming in through the windows when we woke up, and I could already feel the heat even though it was early morning. I chose my lightest ensemble from the uniform selection: a gray skirt, paired with a short-sleeved white blouse. “Simple jewelry” was allowed, so I kept the gold cross on. My hair was having one of its difficult days—which seemed to be more often than not in this new climate. I wished I could pull it in a ponytail, like Jill did with hers, but it had too many layers to do that neatly. Eyeing where they hit my shoulders at different lengths, I wondered if maybe it was time to grow it out.** _

_**After a breakfast neither of us really ate, we rode the shuttle bus up to Central Campus, which was suddenly packed with people. Only about a third of the students were boarders. The rest were locals, and they had all turned out today. Jill barely spoke throughout the entire ride and seemed to be sick again. It was hard to say, but I thought she looked paler than usual. Her eyes were bloodshot once more, heavy with dark circles. I’d woken up once in the night and seen her fast asleep, so I wasn’t entirely sure what the problem was. Those dark circles were actually the first flaw I’d ever seen in any Moroi’s skin—it was always perfect, porcelain. No wonder she could usually sleep in late. She didn’t have to bother with the powder and concealer I used.** _

_**As the morning progressed, Jill kept biting her lip and looking worriedly around. Maybe she was just nervous about immersing herself in a world populated entirely with humans. She didn’t seem at all concerned about the logistics of getting to the right rooms and completing work. That was the aspect that still scared me a little. Just get from one class to another, I told myself. That’s all you have to do.** _

"It's strange yet endearing knowing how anxious you were to start high school. I knew you were homeschooled, I just guess I never considered you probably haven't watched many movies or much tv with high schools in them that you were in total foriegn territory with no bases to go off of." Adrian paused reading to comment to me.

I felt my face start to warm at my early fumblings and rolled my eyes at him. He chuckled and continued witht the story.

_**My first class was ancient history. Eddie was in it too, and he practically ran me down when he saw me. “Is she okay? Have you seen her?”** _

_**“Well, we share a room, so yeah.” We sat down at neighboring desks. I smiled at Eddie. “Relax. She’s fine. She seemed nervous, but I can’t really blame her.”** _

_**He nodded but still looked uncertain. He gave his full attention to the front of the room when the teacher stepped up, but there was a restlessness about Eddie as he sat there, like he could just barely stop himself from springing up to go check on Jill.** _

_**“Welcome, welcome.” Our instructor was a forty-something woman with white-streaked, wiry black hair and enough nervous energy to rival Eddie—and if her giant coffee cup was any indication, it wasn’t hard to figure out why. I was also a little jealous and wished we were allowed to have beverages in class—particularly since the dorm cafeteria didn’t serve coffee. I didn’t know how I was going to survive the next few months with caffeine-free days. Her wardrobe favored argyle. “I am Ms. Terwilliger, your illustrious guide on the wondrous journey that is ancient history.”** _

Jill, Angeline, and Eddie all smile with me knowing this is where things really start getting fun in our lives.

_**She spoke in a sweeping, grandiose voice that made a few of my classmates break into snickers. She gestured to a young man who’d been sitting behind her, near the large desk. He’d been watching the class with a bored expression, but when she turned to him, he perked up. “And this is my co-guide, Trey, whom I believe some of you may know. Trey is my student aide for this period, so he’ll mostly be skulking in corners and filing papers. But you should be nice to him since he may very well be the one entering your grades into my computer.”** _

_**Trey gave a small wave and grinned at some of his friends. He had deeply tanned skin and black hair whose length flirted with the dress code’s rules. The neatly pressed Amberwood uniform gave him the illusion of all business, but there was a mischievous glint in his dark eyes that made me think he didn’t really take being an aide seriously.** _

Trey asked me tauntingly, "Why does that sound like such a reprimand Melbourne? I took my TA work seriously, I just try not to let it get in the way of all my fun, that's all." He finished with a shrug. I gave him an indulgent smile while a couple of chucked and snickers rose throughout the room. Even though he used to be a warrior of light, that doesn't mean he isn't a naturally charismatic and likeable guy.

_**“Now,” continued Ms. Terwilliger. “History is important because it teaches us about the past. And by learning about the past, you come to understand the present, so that you may make educated decisions about the future.”** _

_**She paused dramatically to let those words sink in. Once she was convinced we were awed, she moved over to a laptop that was wired up to a projector. She pushed a few keys, and an image of a white-pillared building appeared on the screen at the front of the room.** _

_**“Now, then. Can anyone tell me what this is?”** _

_**“A temple?” someone called out.** _

_**“Very good, Mr.—?”** _

_**“Robinson,” the boy supplied.** _

_**Ms. Terwilliger produced a clipboard and scanned a list. “Ah, there you are. Robinson. Stephanie.”** _

A few giggles and snickers came from the younger ones in the room.

_**“Stephan,” corrected the boy, flushing as some of his friends giggled.** _

_**Ms. Terwilliger pushed her glasses up her nose and squinted. “So you are. Thank goodness. I was just thinking how difficult your life must be with such a name. My apologies. I broke my glasses in a freak croquet accident this weekend, forcing me to bring my old ones today. So, Stephan-not-Stephanie, you’re correct. It’s a temple. Can you be more specific?”** _

_**Stephan shook his head.** _

_**“Can anyone else offer any insight?”** _

_**When only silence met Ms. Terwilliger, I took a deep breath and raised my hand. Time to see what it was like to be a real student. She nodded toward me.** _

_**“It’s the Parthenon, ma’am.”** _

"Haha, ma'am. I totally forgot about that." Eddie snickered from beside Jill on one of the couches. It seems like evertime I look over they are slightly closer together.

I huffed out a breath and mumbled about titles and being respectful to someone of authourity.

_**“Indeed it is,” she said. “And your name is?”** _

_**“Sydney.”** _

_**“Sydney . . .” She checked the clipboard and looked up in astonishment. “Sydney Melbourne? My goodness. You don’t sound Australian.”** _

Rose let out a loud laugh and commented, "Wow she's gonna be a trip. I can already tell."

Jill grinned at Rose, "Oh you have no idea."

Rose raised a brow but Adrian continued reading before Rose could continue interogating Jill.

_**“Er, it’s Sydney Melrose, ma’am,” I corrected.** _

_**Ms. Terwilliger scowled and handed the clipboard to Trey, who seemed to think my name was the funniest thing ever. “You take over, Mr. Juarez. Your youthful eyes are better than mine. If I keep at this, I’ll keep turning boys into girls and perfectly nice young ladies into the descendants of criminals. So.” Ms. Terwilliger focused back on me. “The Parthenon. Do you know anything about it?”** _

_**The others were watching me, mostly with friendly curiosity, but I still felt the pressure of being the center of attention. Focusing solely on Ms. Terwilliger, I said, “It’s part of the Acropolis, ma’am. In Athens. It was built in the fifth century BC.”** _

_**“No need to call me ‘ma’am,‘” Ms. Terwilliger told me. “Though it is refreshing to get a bit of respect for a change. And brilliantly answered.”** _

_**She glanced over the rest of the room. “Now, tell me this. Why on earth should we care about Athens or anything that took place over fifteen hundred years ago? How can that be relevant to us today?”** _

_**More silence and shifting eyes. When the unbearable quiet dragged on for what felt like hours, I started to raise my hand again. Ms. Terwilliger didn’t notice and glanced back at Trey, who was resting his feet on the teacher’s desk. The boy instantly dropped his legs and straightened up.** _

_**“Mr. Juarez,” declared Ms. Terwilliger. “Time to earn your keep. You took this class last year. Can you tell them why the events of ancient Athens are relevant to us today? If you don’t, then I’m going to have to call on Miss Melbourne again. She looks like she knows the answer, and think how embarrassing that will be for you.”** _

_**Trey’s eyes flicked to me and then back to the teacher. “Her name is Melrose, not Melbourne. And democracy was founded in Athens in the sixth century. A lot of the procedures they set into place are still in effect with our government today.”** _

_**Ms. Terwilliger clasped her hand over her heart dramatically. “You were paying attention last year! Well, almost. Your date is off.” Her gaze fell on me. “I bet you know the date democracy was started in Athens.”** _

_**“The fifth century,” I answered immediately.** _

Some laughs came thoughout the room before Rose asked, "You really are the ideal student, aren't you?"

Before I could decide if she was being sarcastic or not, Adrian answered Rose in a voice heavy with insinuation, "Oh, Sage is a quick study."

I gave Adrian's thigh a slap and ignored the look of shock and uncertainy on Rose and a few other faces throughout the room. When my eyes landed on Sonya however, she had the glazed not totally there look I've come to associate with aura reading with spirit, and I hoped she kept what she learned from our auras to herself. A moment later she was smiling subtley as Adrian continued reading.

_**That earned me a smile from the teacher and a glare from Trey. The rest of the class proceeded in much the same way. Ms. Terwilliger continued on with her flamboyant style and highlighted a number of important times and places that we were going to study in more detail. I found I could answer any question she asked. Some part of me said I should ration myself, but I couldn’t help it. If no one knew the answer, I felt compelled to provide it. And each time I did, Ms. Terwilliger would say, “Trey, did you know that?” I winced. I really didn’t want to make enemies on my first day. The other students watched me curiously when I spoke, which made me a little self-conscious. I also saw a few of them exchange knowing looks each time I answered, as though they were in on some secret I wasn’t. That concerned me more than irritating Trey did. Did it sound like I was showing off? I was too unsure of the social politics here to understand what was normal and what wasn’t. This was an academically competitive school. Surely it wasn’t a bad thing to be educated?** _

_**Ms. Terwilliger left us with an assignment to read the first two chapters of our textbook. The others groaned, but I was excited. I loved history, specifically the history of art and architecture. My homeschooling had been aggressive and well rounded, but that particular subject wasn’t one my father had thought we needed to spend a lot of time on. I’d had to study it on my own time, and it was both startling and luxurious to think I now had a class whose sole purpose was to learn about this and that my knowledge would be valued—by the teacher, at least.** _

_**I parted ways with Eddie after that and went off to AP Chemistry. While I was waiting for class to start, Trey slid into a desk beside me.** _

_**“So, Miss Melbourne,” he said, imitating Ms. Terwilliger’s voice. “When will you be starting up your own history class?”** _

Laughs rang through the room.

_**I was sorry Ms. Terwilliger had picked on him, but I didn’t like his tone. “Are you actually taking this class? Or are you going to lounge around some more and pretend to be helping the teacher?”** _

_**This brought a grin to his face. “Oh, I’m in this one, unfortunately. And I was Ms. T’s best student last year. If you’re as good at chemistry as you are in history, then I’m nabbing you for a lab partner. I’ll be able to take the whole semester off.”** _

Lissa snorted, "An alchemist. Any good at chemistry. I'm assuming you have no idea."

I raised a brow in acknowlegement to the comment but refrained from commenting myself.

_**Chemistry was a crucial part of the Alchemists’ trade, and I doubted there was anything in this class I didn’t already know. The Alchemists had arisen in the Middle Ages as “magical scientists” trying to turn lead into gold. From those early experiments, they’d gone on to discover the special properties of vampire blood and how it reacted with other substances, eventually branching out into the crusade to keep vampires and humans separate from one another. That earlier scientific background, and our current work with vampire blood, made chemistry one of the main subjects of my childhood education. I’d received my first chemistry set when I was six. When other kids were practicing the alphabet, my father was grilling me with acid and base flash cards.** _

Sonya interupted before Adrian could continue long enough to get us very far. "I gotta say Sydney, one upside to getting an interworking of your mind in these books is hearing how the Alchemists do things and where they come from, a result being where their beliefs come from. It's just very nice to finally know something about the organziation that's been around for centuries with little to no knowledge about them more than basic facts they allow to get out."

I tilted my head to the side concieting her point becuase I was raised an alchemist and alchemists dealt in secrets. I also have the innert need to solve puzzles, so I can understand her relief at finally knowing more Alchemist history.

I cleared my throat, "Let's try not to interupt anymore unless you can't help yourself. I'd like to get through this sooner rather than later please."

After some understanding nods Adrian went on.

_**Unable to admit as much to Trey, I averted my eyes and casually brushed hair from my face. “I’m okay in it.”** _

_**His gaze moved to my cheek, and a look of understanding came over him. “Ah. So that’s it.”** _

_**“What’s it?” I asked.** _

_**He pointed to my face. “Your tattoo. That’s what it does, huh?”** _

_**In moving my hair, I’d revealed the gold lily. “What do you mean?” I asked.** _

_**“You don’t have to play coy with me,” he said, rolling his dark eyes. “I get it. I mean, it seems like cheating to me, but I guess not everyone cares about honor. Pretty ballsy to have it on your face, though. They’re against the dress code, you know—not that that stops anyone.”** _

_**I shifted and let my hair fall back into place. “I know. I meant to put makeup on it and forgot. But what do you mean about cheating?”** _

_**He simply shook his head in a way that clearly said I’d been dismissed. I sat there feeling helpless, wondering what I’d done wrong. Soon, my confusion was replaced by dismay as our instructor gave us an introduction to the class and its setup. I had a chemistry set back in my room that was more extensive than Amberwood’s. Oh well. I supposed a little elementary review wouldn’t hurt me.** _

_**My other classes progressed in a similar way. I was on top of all my subjects and found myself answering every question. This got me in good with my teachers, but I couldn’t gauge the rest of my classmates’ reactions. I still saw a lot of rueful head shakes and intrigued expressions—but only Trey actually condemned. I didn’t know if I should hold back or not.** _

_**I ran into Kristin and Julia a couple of times, and they reminded me to join them for lunch. I did, finding them sitting in a corner table in East’s cafeteria. They waved me over, and as I wove through the rows of tables, I did a quick scan, hoping to see Jill. I hadn’t run into her all day, but that wasn’t too shocking, considering our schedules. Presumably, she was eating over at the other cafeteria, maybe with Eddie or Micah.** _

Jill grimaced and mouthed _I'm sorry_ to me. I gave her an eye roll and waved my hand in dismissal, hoping my small smile let her know I was far past over why she was abset all day. Afterall, it wasn't her fault.

_**Kristin and Julia were friendly, chatting me up about how my first day had gone and imparting wisdom about certain teachers they’d had before. They were seniors like me, and we shared a couple classes. We spent most of lunch exchanging basic info, like where we were all from. It wasn’t until lunch was winding down that I began to get answers to some of the questions that had been bugging me all day. Although it required wading through still more questions first.** _

_**“So,” said Kristin, leaning across the table. “Does it just give you a super memory? Or does it like, I don’t know, actually change your brain and make you smarter?”** _

_**Julia rolled her eyes. “It can’t make you smarter. It’s gotta be memory. What I want to know is, how long does it last?”** _

_**I glanced back and forth between them, more confused than ever. “Whatever you’re talking about can’t be making me smarter, because I’m so lost right now.”** _

_**Kristin laughed at that. “Your tattoo. I heard you answering all the hardest questions in math. And a friend of mine is in your history class and said you were dominating there too. We’re trying to figure out how the tattoo helps you.”** _

_**“Helps me . . . answer questions?” I asked. Their faces confirmed as much. “It doesn’t. That stuff . . . that’s just, well, me. I just know the answers.”** _

_**“No one’s that smart,” argued Julia.** _

_**“It’s not that crazy. I’m no genius. I guess I’ve just learned a lot. I was homeschooled part of the time, and my dad was really . . . strict,” I added, thinking that might help.** _

My mom snorted and my sister gave me a look that can only be explained as commadre. She had to go through all of Jared Sage's schooling too.

_**“Oh,” said Kristin, toying with a long braid. I’d noticed she wore her dark hair in very practical ways while blond Julia’s was always teased and tousled. “I guess that could be it . . . but then, what does your tattoo do?”** _

_**“It doesn’t do anything,” I said. Yet even as I spoke the words, I felt a slight tingle in my flesh. The tattoo had a kind of magic in it that stopped me from speaking about anything Alchemist-related to those who weren’t part of the inner circle. This was the tattoo stopping me from saying too much, not that there was any need. “I just thought it was cool.”** _

"Oh wow I didn''t know they did all that." Christian commented with a raised brow.

I cleared my throat and my voice came out in a flat tone, "The ink in the tattoos are charmed by Moroi earth users to implement and enhance the compulsions in them. So really, the ink the Alchemists give us when tatooing or re-inking will do whatever the Alchemists tell the Moroi earth user to compell with; keep tight lipped to outsiders, reinforce loyalties, erase memories. I've seen some exaples of those alone."

A few looks of horror and intrigue came at me, the latter mostly from Abe and Sonya. Everyone else's reactions are probably based on my "reinforcing loyalties" example. But it wasn't a lie either, sadly.

I gave Adrian a look and he continued, but I didn't miss the look of concern on his face. We haven't exactly spoke about what happened at re-education. Hopefully, I won't have to and he'll just hear about it from the books.

_**“Oh,” said Julia. Both girls looked inexplicably disappointed.** _

_**“Why on earth would you think the tattoo is making me smart?” I asked.** _

_**The warning bell interrupted further conversation, reminding us all it was time to get to our next class. There was a pause as Kristin and Julia considered something. Kristin seemed to be the leader of the two because she was the one who gave a decisive nod. I had the distinct feeling I was being assessed.** _

_**“Okay,” she said finally, giving me a big smile. “We’ll fill you in more on everything later.”** _

_**We set up a time to hang out and study later, then parted ways. My impression was that more socialization than studying would go on, which was fine with me, but I made a mental note to get my homework done first. The rest of the day went quickly, and I received a note in one class from Molly the advisor. As expected, I’d passed out of all of my language courses, and she wanted me to come by and discuss matters during the last period, when I technically had no class. This meant that my school day would officially wrap up with PE.** _

_**I changed into my assigned gym clothes, shorts and an Amberwood T-shirt, and trekked outside into the hot sun with the others. I’d felt a little of the heat ducking between classes today, but it wasn’t until I actually had to stand outside for any length of time that I really and truly appreciated the fact that we were out in the desert. Glancing around at my classmates, who were guys and girls of all grades, I saw that I wasn’t the only one sweating. I rarely burned but reminded myself to pick up sunscreen to be safe. Jill would need it too.** _

_**Jill!** _

_**I peered around. I’d nearly forgotten that Jill was supposed to be in the same class. Except, where was she? There was no sign of her. When our instructor, Miss Carson, called attendance, she didn’t even say Jill’s name. I wondered if there’d been a last-minute schedule change.** _

_**Miss Carson believed in jumping right into the action. We were divided into teams for volleyball, and I found myself standing beside Micah. His fair, freckled complexion was growing pink, and I almost wanted to suggest sunscreen to him as well. He gave me one of his friendly smiles.** _

_**“Hey,” I said. “You haven’t seen my sister today, have you? Jill?”** _

_**“No,” he said. A slight frown crossed his forehead. “Eddie was looking for her at lunch. He figured she was eating with you over at your dorm.”** _

_**I shook my head, a queasy feeling welling in my stomach. What was going on? Nightmare scenarios flashed through my mind. I’d thought Eddie was overreacting with his vigilance, but had something happened to Jill? Was it possible that, despite all our planning, one of Jill’s enemies had slipped in and stolen her out from under us? Was I going to have to tell the Alchemists—and my father—that we’d lost Jill on the first day? Panic flashed through me. If I wasn’t about to be sent to a re-education center before, I definitely was on my way to one now.** _

_**“Are you okay?” Micah asked, studying me. “Is Jill okay?”** _

_**“I don’t know,” I said. “Excuse me.” I broke out of my team formation and jogged over to where Miss Carson was supervising.** _

_**“Yes?” she asked me.** _

_**“I’m sorry to bother you, ma’am, but I’m worried about my sister. Jill Melrose. I’m Sydney. She’s supposed to be in here. Do you know if she changed classes?”** _

_**“Ah, yes. Melrose. I got a note from the office, just before class, that she wouldn’t be attending today.”** _

"First day nerves?" My mom asked Jill in a motherly tone she often used with Zoey and myself.

Jill flushed and cleared her throat, "Um no, but it was really no big deal. I knew what was wrong and just had to deal with it until it passed." She shrugged like it ws no big deal but it still upset me that Adrian put her through that more than once.

_**“Did they say why?"** _

_**Miss Carson shook her head apologetically and barked an order to some guy who was slacking off. I rejoined my team, mind spinning. Well, at** _ _**least someone had seen Jill today, but why on earth would she not be attending?** _

_**“Is she okay?” Micah asked me.** _

_**“I . . . I guess. Miss Carson seemed to know she wouldn’t be in class but doesn’t know why.”** _

_**“Is there anything I can do?” he asked. “To help her? Er, you guys?”** _

_**“No, thanks. That’s nice of you to ask.” I wished there was a clock around. “I’ll check on her as soon as class is over.” A thought suddenly occurred to me. “But Micah? Don’t say anything to Eddie.”** _

_**Micah gave me a curious look. “Why not?”** _

_**"He’s overprotective. He’ll worry when it’s probably nothing.”** _

_**Also, he’ll tear the school apart looking for her.** _

Janine nodded like he was a good soldier and a few others nodded or gave looks of agreement. Eddie avoided the attention and looked to his shoes. 

_**When class ended, I quickly showered and changed clothes before heading to the administrative building. I was desperate to run back to the dorm first to see if Jill was there, but I couldn’t be late for the appointment. As I walked down a hallway to Molly’s office, I passed by the main one—and an idea came to me. I stopped in to talk to the attendance secretary before going to my appointment.** _

_**“Jill Melrose,” the secretary said, nodding. “She was sent back to her dorm.”** _

_**“Sent back?” I exclaimed. “What does that mean?”** _

_**“I’m not at liberty to say.” Melodramatic much?** _

_**Annoyed and more confused than ever, I went to Molly’s office, taking comfort in the fact that even if Jill’s absence was mysterious, at least it was sanctioned by the school. Molly told me I could either take another elective or engage in some kind of independent study in place of a language, if I got a teacher to sponsor me. An idea popped into my head.** _

_**“Can I check in with you tomorrow?” I asked. “I need to talk to someone first.”** _

_**“Sure,” said Molly. “Just decide soon. You can go back to your dorm now, but we can’t have you wandering around every day during this time.”** _

_**I assured her she’d have an answer soon and headed back. The shuttle bus didn’t run very often during classes, so I just walked the mile back. It only took fifteen minutes but felt twice as long in the heat. When I finally reached the dorm room, relief flooded me. Hanging out in our room as if nothing strange had happened was Jill.** _

_**“You’re all right!”** _

_**Jill was lying on the bed, reading her book again. She looked up morosely. “Yeah. Kind of.”** _

_**I sat down on my own bed and kicked off my shoes. “What happened? I had a panic attack when you weren’t in class. If Eddie knew—”** _

_**Jill sat bolt upright. “No, don’t tell Eddie. He’ll freak out.”** _

_**“Okay, okay. But tell me what happened. They said you got sent here?”** _

_**“Yeah.” Jill made a face. “Because I was kicked out of my first class.”** _

"Kicked out of your first class?" Lissa asked Jill with some outrage seeping through her tone.

Jill flushed and looked to me for help. I took pity on her and spoke to Lissa, "Hey, it wasn't her fault in the least." I gave Adrian a pointed look and he flushed slightly and smiled sheepishly. Catching my meaning, Lissa gave Adrian a disappointed look before I stepped in again, "Remember, all of this already happened and has been dealt with. There's no point in reprimanding a second time or laying any blame. These books are here for you to listen, not get involved in something that's already been taken care of. Okay?" 

I got several murmers and nods of agreement throughout the room before Adrian continued.

_**I was speechless. I couldn’t imagine what sweet, shy Jill could have possibly done to warrant that. Oh, God. I hope she didn’t bite someone. I was the one everyone expected to have trouble fitting into a school schedule. Jill should have been a pro.** _

_**“What were you kicked out for?”** _

_**Jill sighed. “For having a hangover.”** _

Eyes bugged out from those in the room who are unaware of Adrian and Jill's spirit bond. Other looks of understanding and disappointment crossed the faces of Rose, Dimitri, Abe, and Sonya.

_**More speechlessness. “What?”** _

_**“I was sick. Ms. Chang—my teacher—took one look at me and said she could spot a hangover a mile away. She sent me to the office for breaking school rules. I told them I was just sick, but she kept saying she knew. The principal finally said there was no way to prove that’s why I was sick, so I didn’t get punished, but I wasn’t allowed to go to the rest of my classes. I had to stay here for the rest of the school day.”** _

_**“That’s . . . that’s idiotic!” I shot to my feet and began pacing. Now that I’d recovered from my initial disbelief, I was simply outraged. “I was with you last night. You slept here. I should know. I woke up once, and you were out cold. How can Ms. Chang even make an accusation like that? She had no proof! The school didn’t either. They had no right to send you out of class. I should go to the office right now! No, I’m going to talk to Keith and the Alchemists and have our ‘parents’ file a complaint.”** _

_**“No, wait, Sydney.” Jill jumped up and caught ahold of my arm, as though afraid I would march out then and there. “Please. Don’t. Just let it go. I don’t want to cause any more trouble. I didn’t get any bad marks. I wasn’t really punished.”** _

_**“You’re behind in your classes,” I said. “That’s punishment enough.”** _

_**Jill shook her head, eyes wide. She was afraid, I realized, but I had no idea why she wouldn’t want me to tell. She was the victim here. “No, it’s fine. I’ll catch up. There are no long-term consequences. Please don’t make a big deal out of this. The other teachers probably just thought I was sick.** _

_**They probably don’t even know about the accusations.”** _

_**“It’s not right, though,” I growled. “I can do something about it. It’s what I’m here for, to help you.”** _

_**“No,” said Jill adamantly. “Please. Let it go. If you really want to help . . .” She averted her eyes.** _

_**“What?” I asked, still filled with righteous fury. “What do you need? Name it.”** _

_**Jill looked back up. “I need you . . . I need you to take me to Adrian.”** _

"Before anyone says anything or makes any rash judgements, it's not what you probably think if you don't know for sure. Adrian and Jill have always had a brother/sister type of relationahip and that will never change." I felt the need to express that to my mom and Carly, no doubt thier thoughts went in a similar direction mine did the first time around.

With that chapter out of the way Adrian continued right on, "Well that was fun. Now I'm excited to hear your inner monologue when you're around me." He shot me a wink and I couldn't help the heat rising to my cheeks. With a chuckle Adrian asked, "Who's next?"

Carly raised her hand high, "I'll read the next chapter of a day in the life of Sydney Sage." She gave me a wink and caught the book Adrian tossed her with a smile.

Adrian readjusted next to me while a few others in the room chatted quietly during this short break. I gave him a small smile and he leaned in to kiss my forehead before I leaned out of his reach. He shot me a frown put put his arm on the back of the couch while supporting his neck with his other hand resting on the arm of the couch. I stared a minute longer beofore Carly's voice brought me out of my Adrian induced haze.

"Chapter seven..."


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN-BLOODLINES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven read through of the Bloodlines series, book one: Bloodline. Bolded and main story line throughout is straight from the book by Richelle Mead. I do not own the original story or characters, just the stuff from my own imaginings.

As the room came to a quiet, Carly cleared her throat and began to read, "Chapter Seven..."

_**“ADRIAN?” I SAID IN SURPRISE. “What’s he have to do with any of this?”** _

_**Jill simply shook her head and looked at me beseechingly. “Please. Just take me to him.”** _

_**“But we’ll be back there in a couple days for your feeding.”** _

_**“I know,” said Jill. “But I need to see him now. He’s the only one who will understand.”** _

_**I found that hard to believe. “You’re saying I wouldn’t? Or that even Eddie wouldn’t?”** _

_**She groaned. “No. You can’t tell Eddie. He’ll flip out.”** _

Wary glances were shot to one another throughout the room from most of the adults who were unaware of Jill and Adrian's spirit bon. The rest of us were now looking back at this with all of the information at hand and I have to admit, everything makes a lot more sense with all the facts obtained.

_**I tried not to frown as I mulled everything over. Why would Jill need to see Adrian after this mishap at school? Adrian couldn’t do anything to help that I couldn’t. As an Alchemist, I was in the best position to file a complaint. Did Jill just want moral support? I remembered how Jill had hugged Adrian goodbye and suddenly wondered if she had a crush on him. Because surely, if Jill needed to feel protected by someone, Eddie would be a better source to turn to. Or would he? Eddie was likely to go throwing office desks around in his outrage. Keeping this from him might not be a bad idea.** _

_**“Okay,” I said at last. “Let’s go.”** _

_**I signed us out for off-campus travel, which took a little finagling. Mrs. Weathers was quick to point out that Jill had been banished to her dorm for the rest of the school day. I was equally quick to point out that classes were almost done, technically meaning the school day was almost finished. Mrs. Weathers couldn’t fault the logic but still made us wait the full ten minutes until the last bell rang. Jill sat there, tapping her foot anxiously against the chair.** _

_**We drove the half hour to Clarence’s estate in the hills, saying little. I didn’t really know what kind of small talk to make. “How was your first day of school?” was hardly an appropriate topic. And anyway, each time I thought about it, I just grew angrier. I couldn’t believe any teacher would have the audacity to accuse Jill of drinking and having a hangover. There was really no way to prove something like that, and besides, you could tell after spending five minutes with her that it was impossible.** _

_**A middle-aged human woman greeted us at the door. Her name was Dorothy, and she was Clarence’s housekeeper and feeder. Dorothy was pleasant enough, if a little distracted, and wore a stiff gray dress with a high collar to hide the bite marks on her neck. I smiled back at her and maintained my professional mode but couldn’t help a shudder when I thought about what she was. How could anyone do that? How could anyone offer their blood up willingly like that?** _

Rose's face flushed even though it looked like she did everything possible to keep it from happening. It's not a bad guess that she had once given her blood up to Dimitri when he was Strigoi and for all I know Adrian too. But I'm not going to think about that my husband with another women before he even met me. That's not fair to him. Focusing back in on Carly's words I listen to my own internal monologue again.

_**My stomach lurched, and I found myself keeping my distance from her. I didn’t even want to accidentally brush her arm when I walked past.** _

Now my face heated with something like shame. Who am I to judge her so harshly when I was a real life witch and married to a real life vampire. 

_**Dorothy escorted us back to the room we’d all been sitting in the day before. There was no sign of Clarence, but Adrian was lying on a plush green couch, watching a TV that had been cleverly concealed inside an ornate wooden cabinet last time. When he saw us, he turned the TV off with a remote control and sat up. Dorothy excused herself and shut the French doors behind her.** _

_**“Well, this is a nice surprise,” he said. He looked us over. Jill had changed into her normal clothes during her isolation today, but I still had on the Amberwood blouse and skirt. “Sage, aren’t you guys supposed to have uniforms? This looks like what you usually wear.”** _

_**“Cute,” I said, suppressing an eye roll.** _

_**Adrian gave me a mock bow. “Careful. You almost smiled.”** _

Marcus let out a quick laugh at Adrian's quick wit and I glanced at my mom to see a soft smile take over her lips.

_**He reached for a bottle of brandy sitting on a nearby table. Small glasses were arranged around it, and he poured himself a generous amount. “You guys want one?”** _

_**“It’s the middle of the afternoon,” I said incredulously. Not that it’d really matter for me what time of day it was.** _

_**“I’ve got a wicked hangover,” he declared, giving us a mock toast. “This is just the thing to cure it.”** _

Looks of disappointment were shot at Adrian this time around and I felt my jaw clench. Adrian is no longer drowning himself in liquor so he can no longer feel that pain. But not everyone understood Adrian like I do. 

_**“Adrian, I need to talk to you,” said Jill earnestly.** _

_**He looked over at her, the smirk fading from his face. “What’s up, Jailbait?”** _

_**Jill glanced uneasily at me. “Would you mind . . .”** _

_**I took the hint and tried not to let on how irritated I was by all the secrets. “Sure. I’ll just . . . I’ll just go outside again.” I didn’t like the idea of being exiled, but no way was I going to wander the halls of the old house. I’d face the heat.** _

"That would get real annoying, real quick. Sorry they were instructed to keep you in the dark about it. We thought Jill would be safer with as little people knowing as possible." Rose reiterated.

I nodded but explained, "I agree with that in theory and it all worked out fine in the end but if there was more open communication and I knew about the bond I could've helped the way I did a lot sooner and solved the problem before it became more than a minor inconvenience. Because Adrian drinking to numb his pain while Jill had to live with the concequences the next morning was far from okay."

Rose's face showed nothing but absolute shock. She probably knew he felt betrayed and angry after she cheated on him with Dimitri but I don't think she recognized how painful her choices were for him at the time. Well, it seems she realizes it now.

Adrian just gave me a soft smile and then looked to his lap, waiting for the story to continue.

_**I hadn’t gotten very far down the hall when someone stepped out in front of me. I let out a small scream and nearly jumped three feet in the air. A heartbeat later, I realized it was Lee—not that it reassured me much. No matter how ostensibly friendly I was with this group, old defenses inside me kicked up at being alone with a new vampire. Running into him didn’t help matters either because my brain processed it as an attack! Lee just stood there, staring at me. From the expression on his face, he was just as startled to find me in his house—though perhaps not quite as alarmed about it as I was.** _

_**“Sydney?” asked Lee. “What are you doing here?”** _

_**Within moments, my fear became embarrassment, like I’d been caught prowling. “Oh . . . I’m here with Jill. She had kind of a rough day and needed to talk to Adrian. I wanted to give them some privacy and was going to just . . . uh, go outside.”** _

_**Lee’s confusion transformed into a smile. “You don’t have to do that. No need for exile. Come on, I was going to get a snack in the kitchen.” My face must have shown abject horror because he laughed. “Not the human kind.”** _

_**I blushed and followed along with him. “Sorry,” I said. “It’s instinct.”** _

_**“No problem. You Alchemists are kind of jumpy, you know.”** _

_**“Yeah.” I laughed uncomfortably. “I know.”** _

_**“I’ve always wanted to meet one of you, but you guys certainly aren’t what I expected.” He opened the door to a spacious kitchen. The rest of the house might be antique and gloomy, but inside here, everything was bright and modern. “If it makes you feel any better, you’re not as bad as Keith. He was here earlier today and was so nervous, he literally kept looking over his shoulder.” Lee paused thoughtfully. “I think it might have been because Adrian kept laughing like a mad scientist at those old black-and-white movies he was watching.”** _

_**I came to an abrupt stop. “Keith was here—today? What for?”** _

Adrian nodded his head, "So this is when you started filing information away and putting the pieces together, isn't it?"

"I didn't realize it at the time but yeah, this is when things started making some sense." I answered him, much to everyone else's confusion. I gave a small smile and explained to the looks of confusion going around the room, "I roped Adrian into helping me look into something shortly after the school year started. It will no doubt be explained shortly."

That only seemed to put my mother and Abe at ease, probably remembering our encounter when he escorted Angeline to Palm Springs.

_**“You’d have to ask Dad. That’s who he talked to the most.” Lee opened the refrigerator and produced a can of Coke. “Want one?”** _

_**“I—uh, no. Too much sugar.”** _

Scoffs and sounds of exasperation rang throughout the room.

_**He grabbed another can. “Diet?”** _

_**I hesitated only a moment before taking it. “Sure. Thanks.” I hadn’t intended to eat or drink anything in this house, but the can seemed safe enough. It was sealed and looked like it had come straight from a human grocery store, not some vampiric cauldron.** _

Jill and Zoe both let out shocked laughs and Adrian gave me a dashing smile.

_**I opened it and took a sip as my mind spun. “You have no idea at all what it was about?”** _

_**“Huh?” Lee had added an apple to his menu and hoisted himself up so he sat on the counter. “Oh, Keith? No. But if I had to guess, it was about me. Like he was trying to figure out if I’m staying here or not.” He took a giant bite into the apple, and I wondered if having fangs made that harder at all.** _

Trey laughed and nodded at Adrian as if in agreement with him, "She really should speak her mind more often. You're naturally funny."

_**“He just likes his facts straight,” I said neutrally. As much as I disliked Keith, I still wanted a unified human front. I wasn’t entirely inaccurate, though. I was pretty sure Keith felt undermined at learning there was one extra Moroi in “his territory” and was now making sure he was in on everything. Part of it was good Alchemist business, sure, but most was probably Keith’s wounded pride.** _

_**Lee didn’t seem to think much of it and kept chewing his apple, though I could feel his eyes studying me. “You said Jill had a bad day? Is everything okay?”** _

_**“Yeah, I think so. I mean, I don’t know. I’m not even sure how things got messed up. She wanted to see Adrian for some reason. Maybe he can help.”** _

_**“He’s Moroi,” said Lee pragmatically. “Maybe it’s just something only he could understand—something you and Eddie couldn’t. No offense.”** _

_**“None taken,” I said. It was only natural that Jill and I would have distinct differences—I was a human, and she was a vampire, after all. We couldn’t be more different if we tried, and in fact, I kind of preferred it that way.** _

Before Jill could be offended I said to her, "I didn't want to get attached to you because this was supposed to be the job that got me back in good with the Alchemnists. I couldn't risk getting attached and screwing it up. Obviously, things change quickly and drastically." I finished with a smile.

_**“You go to college . . . in Los Angeles? A human school?” It wasn’t that weird a behavior for Moroi. Sometimes they stuck together in their own communities; sometimes they tried to blend into large human cities.** _

_**Lee nodded. “Yup. And it was hard for me at first too. I mean, even without others obviously knowing you’re a vampire . . . well, there’s just a sense of otherness you’re always aware of. I eventually adjusted . . . but I know what she’s going through.”** _

_**“Poor Jill,” I said, suddenly realizing I’d come at this situation all wrong. Most of my energy had been fixed on the school believing Jill’s illness was a hangover. I should’ve focused on why she was sick in the first place. Anxiety over this new life change had to be taking its toll. I’d battled my own uneasiness, trying to figure out friendships and social cues—but at least I was still dealing with my own race. “I didn’t really think about what she’s going through.”** _

_**“Do you want me to talk to her?” asked Lee. He set the apple core aside. “Not that I’m sure I have that much wisdom to share.”** _

_**“Anything might help,” I said honestly.** _

_**A silence fell between us, and I began to feel uneasy. Lee seemed very friendly, but my old fears were too ingrained. Part of me felt like he didn’t so much want to get to know me as study me. Alchemists were clearly a novelty to him. “Do you mind me asking . . . the tattoo. It gives you special powers, right?”** _

"If i haven't already gotten that question from some of the Amberwood students, I would've been more alarmed and paid more attention when he asked me that." I commented without thinking.

Jill stated, "What happened with Lee wasn't your fault. He's no longer an issue anyway."

"What happened with Lee?" Janine asked the room, almost willing an answer from the look in her eye alone.

Eddie spoke up then, "I'm pretty sure we'll get into it but he was two faced and almost got Sydney and Adrian killed."

Alarmed faces were shot to us and Rose squinted here eyes and looked between us, "Almost got Sydney and Adrian killed, huh? What were they doing alone where Lee could catch them unaware?" Eyes still on us, Rose waiting for an answer, not realizing one wouldnt come to her right now.

Adrian simply gave her his devil may care smile and shot me a wink. Feeling my face heat, I shot Carly a look that said _continue please,_ and ignored Rose once again.

_**It was nearly a repeat of the conversation at school, except Lee actually knew the truth behind it. I absentmindedly touched my cheek. “Not powers, exactly. There’s compulsion in it to keep us from talking about what we do. And I get a good immune system out of it. But the rest? I’m nothing special.”** _

_**“Fascinating,” he murmured. I looked away uneasily and tried to casually brush my hair back into my face.** _

_**Adrian stuck his head in just then. All his earlier humor was gone. “Ah, there you are. Can I talk to you in private for a sec?”** _

"See, it happens more often than you think." Eddie explained to Rose. "Considering if any of us want anything we have to go through Sydney to get it, Adrian tends to take advantage of Sydney's... resourcefulness." He no doubt by human magical means. 

Rose eyes me like I was a new creature she'd never meant before and let out a low, "uh huh.." and continued listening to the words leaving Carly's mouth.

_**The question was directed to me, and Lee jumped off the counter. “I’ll take the cue. Is Jill still in the den?”** _

_**Adrian nodded, and Lee glanced at me questioningly. “Do you want me to . . . ?”** _

_**I nodded. “That’d be great. Thank you.”** _

_**Lee left, and Adrian glanced back at me curiously. “What was that about?”** _

_**“Oh, we thought Lee might be able to help Jill with her problems,” I explained. “Since he can relate.”** _

_**“Problems?”** _

_**“Yeah, you know. Adjusting to living with humans.”** _

_**“Oh,” said Adrian. He produced a pack of cigarettes and, to my complete astonishment, lit up right in front of me.** _

Head shakes and looks of disappoointment were directed at Adrian but he ignored them and brought his hand under the throw blanket on my lap to squeeze my knee. As soon as I felt the pressure of his fingertips into my skin, I instantly relaxed. I looked up and saw Rose was distracted by her own sleeve but Dimitri tracked Adrian's hand under the blanket. I knew he wouldn't out us considering he was in a once taboo relationship with his student, but he made eye contact with me and gave me a soft smile of acknowledgment and support that made me relax once again.

_**“That. Yeah, I guess that’s good. But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about. I need you to get me out of this place.”** _

_**I was startled. This wasn’t about Jill?** _

_**“Out of Palm Springs?” I asked.** _

_**“No! Out of this place.” He gestured around him. “It’s like living in a retirement home! Clarence is taking a nap right now, and he eats at five. It’s so boring.”** _

_**“You’ve only been here for two days.”** _

_**“And that’s more than enough. The only thing keeping me alive is that he keeps a hefty supply of liquor on hand. But at the rate I’m going, that’ll be gone by the weekend. Jesus Christ, I’m climbing the walls.” His eyes fell on the cross at my neck. “Oh. Sorry. No offense to Jesus.”** _

_**I was still too baffled by the unexpected topic to feel much offense. “What about Lee? He’s here, right?”** _

_**“Yes,” agreed Adrian. “Sometimes. But he’s busy with . . . hell, I don’t know. School stuff. He’s going back to Los Angeles tomorrow, and that’ll be another boring night for me. Besides . . .” He looked around conspiratorially. “Lee’s nice enough, but he’s not . . . well, he’s not really into having fun. Not the way I am.”** _

_**“That might be a good thing,” I pointed out.** _

Laughs once again rang throughout the room and Abe said, "You aren't afraid to call him out on anything area you>"

I blinked, the only sign of my shock from the question, "Um no. Everyone always treated Adrain wth kid gloves.Give him expectations and he will exceed them." I stated manner of factly.

I looked over to Adrian and he had a soft look in his eyes and a small smile on his lips. Before we could get lost in the moment some more, I heard a sigh from across the room and looked to see my mom smiling osftly at me and Adrain. She was probably already working on how our strengths played on one another and planning for grandchildren. Even if they are dampirs.

_**  
“No morality lectures, Sage. And hey, like I said, I like him okay, but he’s not here enough. When he is, he keeps to himself. He’s always checking himself out in the mirror, even more than I do. I heard him worrying about gray hair the other day.”** _

_**I didn’t care about Lee’s eccentricities. “Where would you even want to go? You don’t want . . .” A very unpleasant thought came to me. “You don’t want to enroll at Amberwood, do you?”** _

_**“What, and play 21 Jump Street with the rest of you? No, thank you.”** _

Trey, Marcus, Eddie and Christian all let out laughs at Adrians' reference.

_**“Twenty-one what?”** _

_**“Never mind. Look.” He put out the cigarette—on the counter—which I thought was kind of ridiculous since he’d hardly smoked any of it. Why bother with such a filthy habit if you weren’t going to use it all?** _

"Wow Sage, tell me how you really feel.Adrian mumbled loud enough to get some laughs from the room. I simply rolled my eyes and otherwise ignored the comment.

_**“I need my own place, okay? You guys make things happen. Can’t you get me some swank bachelor’s pad like Keith has downtown so I can party with all the rich vacationers? Drinking alone is sad and pathetic. I need people. Even human people.”** _

_**“No,” I said. “I’m not authorized to do that. You aren’t . . . well, you aren’t really my responsibility. We’re just taking care of Jill—and Eddie, since he’s her bodyguard.”** _

_**Adrian scowled. “What about a car? Can you do that?”** _

_**I shook my head.** _

_**“What about your car? What if I drop you guys back off at the school and then borrow it for a while?”** _

All the women in my family and Eddie laughed at that knowing damn well that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. No one touched my cars but me unless I trusted them inexplicibly. 

_**“No,” I said swiftly. That was probably the craziest suggestion he could’ve made. Latte was my baby. I certainly wasn’t about to lend it out to a heavy drinker—especially to one who also happened to be a vampire. If there was ever a vampire who seemed particularly irresponsible, it was Adrian Ivashkov.** _

_**“You’re killing me here, Sage!”** _

_**“I’m not doing anything.”** _

_**“Exactly my point.”** _

_**“Look,” I said, growing irritated. “I told you. You’re not my responsibility. Talk to Abe if you want things changed. Isn’t he the reason you’re here?”** _

_**Adrian’s annoyance and self-pity shifted to wariness. “What do you know about that?”** _

_**Right. He didn’t know I’d overheard their conversation.** _

_**“I mean, he’s the one who brought you guys here and made the arrangements with Clarence, right?” I hoped that would be convincing enough—and maybe yield me a little information on what Abe’s master plan was.** _

Sonya spoke up, "I don't think i realized just how sneaky you could be, Sydney. You definitely deserve more credit than I've given you."

Adrian chuckled and Jill let out a surprised laugh before telling Sonya, "Sydney has so many layers and skills you probably won't believe half of this actually happened until you're no longer shocked at being shocked by Sydneys' behavoir."

I gave Jill a smile while Carly continued.

_**“Yes,” Adrian said, after several seconds of intense scrutiny. “But Abe wants me to stay in this tomb. If I got my own place, we’d have to keep it secret from him.”** _

_**I scoffed. “Then I’m definitely not helping, even if I could. You couldn’t pay me to cross Abe.”** _

Looks of shock, apprehension and wariness were shared between the space of Abe and I from the others in the room.

_**I could see Adrian bracing for another argument and decided to make my exit. Turning my back on him and any further protests, I headed out of the kitchen and back to the living room. There, I found Jill and Lee talking, and she wore the first genuine smile I’d seen in a while. She laughed at some comment he made and then looked up at my entrance.** _

_**“Hey, Sydney,” she said.** _

_**“Hey,” I said. “Are you about ready to go?”** _

_**“Is it time?” she asked. Both she and Lee looked disappointed, but then she answered her own question. “I guess it is. You probably have homework, and Eddie’s probably worried already.”** _

_**Adrian entered the room behind me, looking pouty. Jill glanced at him, and for a moment, her gaze turned inward, like her mind had gone somewhere else. Then she turned back to me. “Yeah,” she said. “We should go. I hope we can talk later, Lee.”** _

_**“Me too,” he said, standing up. “I’ll be around here, off and on.”** _

_**Jill hugged Adrian goodbye, clearly reluctant to be leaving him too. With Lee, she’d looked mostly like she was sad to leave something that had just gotten interesting. With Adrian, there was more of a sense like she wasn’t sure how she was going to get by. Her next scheduled feeding was in two days, and Adrian was encouraging, telling her she was strong enough to get through the next school day. Despite how much he kept annoying me, I was moved by his compassion for the younger girl. Anyone who was that nice to Jill couldn’t be that bad. He was starting to surprise me.** _

Adrian mumbled so low for anyone else but the two of us to hear, "So this is when you started getting sweet on me. Well before I even realized it." He finsihed with the shake of his head.

_**“You look better,” I told her as we drove toward Vista Azul.** _

_**“Talking to Adrian . . . to both of them . . . it was helpful.”** _

_**“Do you think you’ll be okay tomorrow?”** _

_**“Yeah.” Jill sighed and leaned back against the seat. “It was just nerves. That, and I didn’t eat much breakfast.”** _

_**“Jill . . .” I bit my lip, hesitant to plunge forward. Confrontation wasn’t my strong suit, particularly with awkward personal topics. “You and Adrian . . .”** _

_**Jill gave me a wary look. “What about us?”** _

_**“Is there anything . . . I mean, are you guys . . . ?”** _

Giggles and snickers started quietly throughout the room and I felt my face heat in my own embarrassment for actually coming to this conclusion at the time.

_**“No!” Out of the corner of her eye, I saw Jill turn bright pink. It was the most color I had ever seen in a vampire’s face. “Why would you say that?”** _

_**“Well. You were sick this morning. And then really adamant about seeing Adrian. You’re always sad to leave him too . . .”** _

_**Jill gaped. “Do you think I’m pregnant?”** _

The giggles and snickers erupted to a full out roaring laughter I couldn't help but join in on. With a shake of my head and a shriek I explained to the room, "I had to consider and rule out every option! It's how my brain works!" 

Adrian gave me a shake of his head but I could see the humor dancing in his eyes. I huffed and crossed my arms, trying my best to look mad knowing I was failing miserably. Adrian swept down while the laughter started to die down and gave a quick kiss to my temple. I felt my chest tighten and I wanted nothing more than to fall into his embrace.

_**“Not exactly,” I said, realizing it was kind of a nonsensical answer. “I mean, maybe. I don’t know. I’m just considering all the possibilities . . .”** _

_**“Well, don’t consider that one! There’s nothing going on between us. Nothing. We’re friends. He’d never be interested in me.” She said it with a dismal certainty—and maybe even a little wistfully.** _

_**“That’s not true,” I said, fumbling to undo the damage. “I mean, you’re younger, yeah, but you’re cute . . .” Yes, this was a terrible conversation. I was just babbling now.** _

_**“Don’t,” said Jill. “Don’t tell me I’m nice and pretty and have a lot to offer. Or whatever. None of that matters. Not when he’s still hung up on her.”** _

_**“Her? Oh. Rose.”** _

"Wow the mention of Rose turned your mood sour. Don't worry," Christian went on, "She has that effect on me as well." He finished with a wink.

_**I’d nearly forgotten. The trip to Court had been the first time I’d seen Adrian in person, but I’d actually seen him once before on security camera footage when he’d been at a casino with Rose.** _

Several raised brows went up at this, and Rose gave me a smug grin before saying, "And what did you say when you say him on camera Sydney?" She pretended to ponder that for a minute before making a show in remembering, "Oh yes, I believe you said, _He's pretty hot, for a moroi_ , and I don't think you even realized you spoke the words out loud until I gave you a look."

"Yes, yes we've established Sage here think I'm a modern greek god, but can we continue with the story please so we can get to the good stuff?" Adrain spoke with excitement and some annoyance.

"Good stuff? This is supposed to be Sydney's story. Are you that closely involved in all of it?" Rose asked Adrian, voice heavy with doubt.

Adrian scoffed, "Of course. Sage is my friend before anything. I've got her back and she has mine." At the looks he received he elaborated, "I guess us being the two oldest and Sage being an authority figure anyway, we kind of took on the parental roles of the Palm Springs group." He finished with a shrug.

I raised a brown and nodded in agreement because while I didn't realize it at the time, he's not wrong. He was more of the emotional caretaker of the group and I was more of the physical caretaker. Allowing us to come together to make sure everyone was always good.

Angeline nodded her agreement, "That's true. Sydney was the strict mom and Adrian was the fun dad. Together, they were a team." She shrugged with a smile.

While Carly continued to read, Janine and my mother convened in a corner and whispered amongst themselves. 

_**The two of them had dated, though I wasn’t entirely sure how serious the relationship had been. When I’d helped Rose and Dimitri escape, the chemistry between those two had been off the charts, even if they’d both been in denial of it. Even I’d been able to spot it a mile away, and I knew next to nothing about romance. Seeing as Rose and Dimitri were officially a couple now, I had to assume things with Adrian hadn’t ended well.** _

_**“Yeah. Rose.” Jill sighed and staredvacantly ahead. “She’s all he sees when he closes his eyes. Flashing dark eyes and a body full of fire and energy. No matter how much he tries to forget her, no matter how much he drinks . . . she’s always there. He can’t escape her.”** _

_**Jill’s voice dripped with astonishing bitterness. I might have written it off as jealousy, except that she talked as though she’d been personally been wronged by Rose too.** _

_**“Jill? Are you okay?”** _

_**“Huh? Oh.” Jill shook her head, like she was shaking off the cobwebs of a dream. “Yeah, fine. Sorry. It’s been a weird day. I’m a little out of it. Didn’t you say we could pick up some things?” A sign for the next exit advertised a shopping center.** _

_**I rolled with the change in subject, glad to be away from personal matters, though I was still pretty confused. “Uh, yeah. We need sunscreen. And maybe we can get a little TV for the room.”** _

_**“That’d be great,” said Jill.** _

_**I left it at that and took the next exit. Neither of us spoke about Adrian for the rest of the night**_. 

Silence met the room before a throat cleared.

"End of chapter Seven. Who's up next?" Carly asked the room. 

Janine raised a hand, "I guess I'll read the next one." Carly tossed the book to Janine who began straight away with no time for a break in between chapter, "Chapter eight..."


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT-BLOODLINES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but it's here now! Chapter Eight of the Bloodlines Series, book one; Bloodlines. Please ignore any gramatical errors as I will be going back though and editting tomorrow. Anyway, here's a new chapter for ya!

Janine Hathaway jumped right into the next chapter with no hesitation, "Chapter Eight..."

_**“ARE YOU GOING TO EAT THAT?” asked Eddie.** _

_**Eddie might not have known about all the shenanigans that went down with Jill on the first day of school, but not seeing her all day had unnerved him. So, when she and I came downstairs for the second day, we found him waiting in our dorm lobby, ready to go with us to breakfast.** _

Jill, Angeline and Lissa all let out soft giggles. Eddie just shrugged, completely regretless in his attentiveness. I let out a soft smile, knowing that attentiveness came from a place of love and concern.

_**I pushed my plate and its half a bagel across the table. He’d already polished off a bagel of his own, as well as pancakes and bacon, but was quick to accept my offering. Maybe he was an unnatural hybrid creature, but from what I could tell, his appetite was the same as any human teenage guy.** _

"It's larger." Eddie, Dimitri and Janine all said at the same time. 

Marcus and Carly let out a laugh before Janine could elaborate, "At his age and the way he works his body, his metabolism is probably twice the speed of the average teenage human boy."

I nodded in acknowledgement before Janine cleared her throat and went on with the chapter.

_**“How are you feeling?” he asked Jill, once he’d swallowed a mouthful of bagel. Since he’d eventually hear she hadn’t been in class, we’d simply told** _

_**Eddie that Jill had been sick from nerves yesterday. The hangover allegations still infuriated me, but Jill insisted on letting them go.** _

_**“Fine,” she said. “A lot better.”** _

_**I didn’t comment on that but secretly had my doubts. Jill did look better this morning, but she’d hardly had a solid night’s sleep.** _

_**In fact, she’d woken in the middle of the night, screaming.** _

Concerned parental looks from Lissa, Rose, Adrian and my mom of all people shot to Jill, and other worried looks from everyone else assessed Jill from their spots throughout the room.

_**I’d leapt out of my bed, expecting no less than a hundred Strigoi or Moroi assassins to come bursting through our window. But when I’d looked over, there’d only been Jill, thrashing and screaming in her sleep. I’d hurried over and finally woken her up with some difficulty. She’d sat up gasping, drenched in sweat, and clutching her chest. Once she’d calmed down, she’d told me it was only a nightmare, but there’d been something in her eyes . . . the echo of something real. I knew because it reminded me of the many times I’d woken up thinking the Alchemists were coming to take me to the re-education centers.** _

"And they only got worse when you got out..." Adrian trailed off in a low voice, full of heated anger. 

Looks of surprise from Lissa, Christian and Rose, either being close enough to catch Adrians words or their enhanced hearing picked them up.

I looked to my mom and she looked a combination of outraged and just sad.

_**She’d insisted she was fine, and when morning came, the only acknowledgment she gave of her nightmare was to insist that we not mention it to Eddie.** _

_**“It’s only going to worry him,” she said. “And besides, it’s not a big deal.”** _

_**I conceded that point, but when I tried to ask what had happened, she brushed me off and wouldn’t talk about it.** _

_**Now, at breakfast, there was a definite edge to her, but for all I knew, it had more to do with finally facing her first day in a human school. “I still can’t get over how different I am from everyone,” she said in a low voice. “I mean, for one thing, I’m taller than almost every girl here!” It was true. It wasn’t uncommon for Moroi women to push six feet in height. Jill wasn’t quite there, but her long, slim build gave the illusion of being taller than she was. “And I’m really bony.”** _

_**“You are not,” I said.** _

_**“I’m too skinny—compared to them,” Jill argued.** _

_**“Everyone’s got something,” countered Eddie. “That girl over there has a ton of freckles. That guy shaved his head. There’s no such thing as ‘normal.’”** _

Nods of agreement and understanding bobbed throughout the room.

_**Jill still looked dubious but doggedly went off to class when the first warning bell rang, promising to meet Eddie for lunch and me in PE.** _

_**I made it to my history class a few minutes early. Ms. Terwilliger stood at her desk, shuffling some papers around, and I hesitantly approached.** _

_**“Ma’am?”** _

_**She glanced up at me, pushing her glasses up her nose as she did. “Hmm? Oh, I remember you. Miss Melbourne.”** _

_**“Melrose,” I corrected.** _

_**“Are you sure? I could’ve sworn you were named after someplace in Australia.”** _

My mother and Carly both let out surprised laughs.

_**“Well, my first name is Sydney,” I said, not sure if I should be encouraging her.** _

_**“Ah. Then I’m not crazy. Not yet, at least. What can I do for you, Miss Melrose?”** _

_**“I wanted to ask you . . . well, you see, I have a gap in my schedule because I passed out of the language requirement. I wondered if maybe you needed another teacher aide . . . like Trey.” The aforementioned Trey was already there, sitting at a desk allotted to him and collating papers. He glanced up at the mention of his name and eyed me warily. “It’s last period, ma’am. So, if there was any extra work you needed . . .”** _

"Trey was threatened by my brain." I stated with finality.

"I was threatened by your tattoo I knew was there because I thought you were cheating your way through school."Trey defended his pastselved behavior. 

Adrian rolled his eyes and said to him, "Don't worry Trey, everyone is intimidated by Sydney and her brain, it's a natural instictive reaction when she talks." He finished with a roguish grin my direction before raising a brow at Janine, a signal for her to continue.

Rose eyes us all warrily and looked ready to explode with questions. I wanted to laugh because she was never good at keeping her words inside.

_**Her eyes studied me for several moments before she answered. I’d made sure to cover up my tattoo today, but it felt like she was staring right through to it.** _

"She was." I announced to the room. At the few confused looks i received from Carly, Zoey, my mother, Rose and Dimitri I explained further, "She was staring right at my tattoo. She knew it was there. She knew what it meant." 

Eyebrows all over the room shot up in surprise when Rose asked what everyone else was probably thinking, "She knew you were an Alchemist?"

I nodded, "You'll learn later how and why but yes, she created the entire research assistant position just so she could tutor me."

"Tutor you in what?" Rose asked, alert as every.

I gave her a smile, "Words between the pages of books." But explained no further.

I looked to my mom and she gave me a soft, proud smile, no doubt putting together that Ms. Terwilliger is my magic teacher and I her apprentice.

_**“I don’t need another teacher aide,” she said bluntly. Trey smirked. “Mr. Juarez, despite his many limitations, is more than capable of sorting all my stacks of paper.” His smirk disappeared at the backhanded compliment.** _

_**I nodded and started to turn away, disappointed. “Okay. I understand.”** _

_**“No, no. I don’t think you do. You see, I’m writing a book.” She paused, and I realized she was waiting for me to look impressed. “On heretical religion and magic in the Greco-Roman world. I’ve lectured on it at Carlton College before. Fascinating subject.”** _

"It really was a facinating read, no matter how much I refused to acknowledge it at the time." I commented offhandedly.

Marcus shot me an bemused look while my mom and Carly had soft smiles on their faces.

I looked over to Adrian and realized he was trying not to laugh. I squeezed his hand that was resting on my knee and he wheezed out a breath before shooting me a look that promised punishment later. I felt my face heat before I could help it and decided to lean my head back and close my eyes and listen to the story with my other senses.

_**Trey stifled a cough.** _

"It was a laugh." Trey corrected, inciting snickers and chuckles to leet lose throughout the room.

Surprisingly, the only one to consider Ms. Terwilligers words and take them seriously was Zmey. I let out a low snicker, remembering how he somehow knew about my clandestine affairs during my last trip to court, that I was keeping quiet from the alchemists. He knows to fear witches when they're as powerful as myself and Ms.Terwilliger. I gave a shake of my head and leaned my head back against the back of the couch, closing my eyes again.

_**“Now, I could really use a research assistant to help me track down certain information, run errands for me, that sort of thing. Would you be interested in that?”** _

_**I gaped. “Yes, ma’am. I would be.”** _

"I'm assuming the excitment in those five words are not faked at all." Rose said, sarcasm coating her words.

I gave her a deadpan look and asked, "Why would it be?"

Rose gave her a look that said _nerd_ but Adrian held Rose's eye and said, "Knowledge is power."

Rose tilted her head with a raised brow, a look of surprise on her face like maybe she never even considered that possibility.

Adrian gave her a condecending smile before putting his fingers on my forehead and tilting it back in my previous position and cupping the inside of my thigh under the blanket on our laps. His warm hand was a nice subtle reminder that he was here.

_**“For you to get credit for an independent study, you’d have to do some project alongside it . . . research and a paper of your own. Not nearly the length of my book, of course. Is there anything from that era that interests you?”** _

_**“Er, yes.” I could hardly believe it. “Classical art and architecture. I’d love to study it more.”** _

_**Now she looked impressed. “Really? Then it seems we’re a perfect match. Or, well, nearly. Pity you don’t know Latin.”** _

Adrian let out a snort along with Carly and her mother.

_**“Well . . .” I averted my eyes. “I, um, actually . . . I can read Latin.” I dared a glance back at her. Rather than impressed, she mostly looked stunned.** _

_**“Well, then. How about that.” She gave a rueful head shake. “I’m afraid to ask about Greek.” The bell rang. “Go ahead and take your seat, then come find me at the end of the day. Last period is also my planning period, so we’ll have plenty of time to talk and fill out the appropriate paperwork.”** _

_**I returned to my desk and received an approving fist bump from Eddie. “Nice work. You don’t have to take a real class. Of course, if she’s got you** _

_**reading Latin, maybe it’ll be worse than a real class.”** _

_**“I like Latin,” I said with absolute seriousness. “It’s fun.”** _

Eddie shook his head in absolute wonder, "Latin is fun." He paraphrased my previous words.

"I stand by that statement." I stated to the room and even I could hear the smile in my voice.

_**Eddie shook his head and said in a very, very low voice: “I can’t believe you think we’re the strange ones.”** _

Snorts and a few snickers rang throughout the room. I just shrugged, not feeling compelled to defend my past actions at the moment.

_**Trey’s comments for me in my next class were less complimentary. “Wow, you sure have Terwilliger wrapped around your finger.” He nodded toward our chemistry instructor. “Are you going to go tell her that you split atoms in your free time? Do you have a reactor back in your room?”** _

_**“There’s nothing wrong with—” I cut myself off, unsure what to say. I’d nearly said “being smart,” but that sounded egotistical.** _

Adrian let out a whoop of laughter and squeezed my thigh. "You are smart though. You're the smartest person I know." He gave me his devil may care smile that I love so much. I felt my face heat from embarrassment before Janine went back to the book.

_**“There’s nothing wrong with knowing things,” I said at last.'** _

"Nice save to avoid sounding like an egotistical asshole." Marcus told me with a smile and nod. "Sensoring your general language to fit the conversation arund you was one of the hardest things I had to do when I wasn't around other alchemists anymore."

I nodded my head in agreement, "I definitely had to watch how I spoke for a while, that's for sure."

Sonya spoke up then, "Really?"

I nodded my head, "I end up explaining it to Adrian at some point but we'll get there. It happens at an important time so I don't want to ruin what happens." I finsihed with a small smile in Sonyas direction.

_**“Sure,” he agreed. “When it’s legitimate knowledge.”** _

_**I remembered the crazy conversation with Kristin and Julia yesterday. Because I’d had to take Jill to Adrian, I’d missed the study session and couldn’t follow up on my tattoo questions. Still, I at least now knew where Trey’s disdain was coming from—even though it seemed absurd. No one else at school had specifically mentioned my tattoo being special, but a number of people had approached me already, asking where I’d gotten it.** _

_**They’d been disappointed when I said South Dakota.** _

_**“Look, I don’t know where this idea’s coming from about my tattoo making me smart, but if that’s what you think, well . . . don’t. It’s just a tattoo.”** _

_**“It’s gold,” he argued.** _

_**“So?” I asked. “It’s just special ink. I don’t get why people would believe it has some mystical properties. Who believes in that stuff?”** _

_**He snorted. “Half this school does. How are you so smart, then?”** _

_**Was I really that much of a freak when it came to academics that people had to turn to supernatural explanations? I went with my stock answer. “I was homeschooled.”** _

_**“Oh,” said Trey thoughtfully. “That would explain it.”** _

_**I sighed.** _

_**“I bet your homeschooling didn’t do much in the way of PE, though,” he added. “What are you going to do about your sport requirement?”** _

_**“I don’t know; I hadn’t thought about it,” I said, feeling a little uneasy. I could handle Amberwood’s academics in my sleep. But its athletics? Unclear.** _

_**“Well, you better decide soon; the deadline’s coming up. Don’t look so worried,” he added. “Maybe they’ll let you start a Latin club instead.”** _

_**“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked, not liking the tone. “I’ve played sports.”** _

_**He shrugged. “If you say so. You don’t seem like the athletic type. You seem too . . . neat.”** _

_**I wasn’t entirely sure if that was a compliment or not. “What’s your sport?”** _

_**Trey held his chin up, looking very pleased with himself. “Football. A real man’s sport.”** _

_**A guy sitting nearby overheard him and glanced back. “Too bad you won’t make quarterback, Juarez. You came so close last year. Looks like you’re going to graduate without fulfilling yet another dream.”** _

_**I’d thought Trey didn’t like me—but as he turned his attention to the other guy, it was like the temperature dropped ten degrees. I realized in that moment that Trey just liked giving me a hard time. But this other guy? Trey completely despised him.** _

Trey pointed at me, "I couldn't stand him and knowing you somehow knocked him down a couple pegs will forever be a fantasy of mine." He finished with a smile.

I let out a giggle, not expecting those words to leave his mouth.

Trey gave me wink.

Adrian scowled at him.

Janine chuckled and kept reading.

_**“I don’t remember you even being in the running, Slade,” returned Trey, eyes hard. “What makes you think you’re going to take it this year?”** _

_**Slade—it wasn’t clear to me if that was his first or last name—exchanged knowing glances with a couple friends. “Just a feeling.” They turned away, and Trey scowled.** _

_**“Great,” he muttered. “Slade finally got the money for one. You want to know about tattoos? Go talk to him.”** _

_**My thirty-second impression told me Slade was no one I wanted to talk to, but Trey provided no additional explanation. Class soon started, but as I tried to focus on the lesson, all I could think about was Amberwood’s apparent obsession with tattoos. What did it mean?** _

Rose sighed, "You're gonna go investigate like Nancy Drew, aren't you?" She questioned me.

Now knowing who she was referencing, i replied, "Um no. I'm better."

Adrian snickered before rubbing his thumb across my thigh. I shivered, an elemental reaction to his touch. Judging by his smirk, he knows it too.

_**When PE came, I was relieved to see Jill in the locker room. The Moroi girl gave me a weary smile as we walked outside. “How’s your day been?” I asked.** _

_**“Fine,” Jill said. “Not great. Not terrible. I haven’t really gotten to know many people.” She didn’t say it, but Jill’s tone implied, “See? I told you I would stand out.”** _

_**Yet as the class started, I realized that the problem was that Jill didn’t stand out. She avoided eye contact, letting her nerves get the best of her, and made no effort to talk to people. No one openly shunned her, but with the vibes she gave off, no one went out of their way to talk to her either. I certainly wasn’t the most social person in the world, but I still smiled and tried to chat with my classmates as we did more volleyball drills. It was enough to foster the sparks of friendship.** _

"You also look at this from a more scientific point of view than a real life perspective." Abe commented.

I did what everyone else did and ignored him while Janine kept reading.

_**I also soon noticed another problem. The class had been divided into four teams, playing two concurrent matches. Jill was in the other game, but I still occasionally caught sight of her. She looked miserable and tired within ten minutes, without even having done much in the game. Her reaction time was bad too. A number of balls went past her, and those she did notice were met with clumsy maneuvers. Some of her teammates exchanged frustrated looks behind her back.** _

_**I returned to my own game, worried for her, just as the opposing team spiked the ball into a zone that wasn’t well guarded by my team. I didn’t have the reaction time that, say, a dhampir had, but in that split second, my brain knew I could block the ball if I made a hard and fast move. Doing so went against my natural instincts, the ones that said,** _ **Don’t do anything that will hurt or get you dirty** _**. I’d always carefully reasoned through my actions, never acting on impulse. Not this time. I was going to stop that ball.** _

My mother and sisters giggled along with Jill at my inner monologue. I rolled my eyes.

_**I dove for it, hitting it into range of another teammate who was able to then spike it back over the net and out of danger. The volley pushed me to a hard landing on my knees. It was ungraceful and jarred my teeth, but I’d stopped the opposition from scoring. My teammates cheered, and I was surprised to find myself laughing. I’d always been trained that everything I did had to have a greater, practical purpose. Sports were sort of antithetical to the Alchemist way of life, because they were just for fun. But maybe fun wasn’t so bad once in a while.** _

_**“Nice, Melrose,” said Miss Carson, strolling by. “If you want to defer your sport until winter and be on the volleyball team, come talk to me later.”** _

I snorted, "There was no way that was happening. Too much going on already and I've never been one for team sports outside of needing it for a grade apparently."

"I can relate to that." Adrian mumbled.

_**“Well done,” said Micah, and offered me his hand. I shook my head and stood up on my own. I was dismayed to see a scrape on one of my legs but was still grinning from ear to ear. If anyone had told me two weeks ago that I’d be so happy about rolling around in the dirt, I wouldn’t have believed it. “She doesn’t give out compliments very often.”** _

_**It was true. Miss Carson had already been on Jill a number of times and was now halting our game to correct a teammate’s sloppy form. I took advantage of the break to watch Jill, whose game was still in action. Micah followed my gaze.** _

_**“Doesn’t run in the family, huh?” he asked sympathetically.** _

_**“No,” I murmured. My smile faded. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest over exalting so much in my own triumph when Jill was obviously struggling. It didn’t seem fair.** _

"You were empathatic towards her even then." Sonya commented.

Jill nodded, "She did what she could to get me out of the direct sun."

_**Jill still looked exhausted, and her curly hair was drenched in sweat. Pink spots had appeared on her cheeks, giving her a feverish look, and it seemed to take all her effort to remain upright. It was strange that Jill would have so much difficulty. I’d overheard a brief conversation in which she and Eddie had discussed combat and defensive moves, giving me the impression that Jill was fairly athletic. She and Eddie had even talked about practicing later that night and—** _

_**“The sun,” I groaned.** _

_**“Huh?” asked Micah.** _

_**I’d mentioned my concerns about the sun to Stanton, but she’d dismissed them. She’d just advised that Jill be careful to stay inside—which Jill did.** _

_**Except, of course, when school requirements made her take a class that kept her outside. Forcing her to play sports out in the full blaze of the Palm Springs sun was cruel. It was a wonder she was still standing.** _

All the moroi in the room sighed, no doubt empathizing with Jill right about now. I doubt any of them could handle direct california sunlight for an hour straight while having to be physically active with others.

_**I sighed, making a mental note to call the Alchemists later. “We’re going to have to get her a doctor’s note.”** _

_**“What are you talking about?” asked Micah. The game was back on, and he shifted into position beside me.** _

_**“Oh. Jill. She’s . . . she’s sensitive to the sun. Kind of like an allergic thing.”** _

_**As though on cue, we heard Miss Carson exclaim from the other court: “Melrose Junior! Are you blind? Did you not see that coming right toward you?”** _

_**Jill swayed on her feet but took the criticism meekly.** _

_**Micah watched them with a frown, and as soon as Miss Carson was off picking on someone else, he darted out of formation and ran over to Jill’s game. I hastily tried to cover both his and my own positions. Micah ran up to a guy beside Jill, whispered something, and pointed back at me. A moment later, the guy ran over to my team and Micah took the spot beside Jill.** _

_**As class continued, I realized what was happening. Micah was good at volleyball—very good. So much so that he was able to defend his spot and Jill’s. Without seeing any blatant blunders, Miss Carson kept her attention elsewhere, and Jill’s team grew a little less hostile toward her. When the game ended, Micah caught hold of Jill’s arm and quickly walked her over to a shaded spot. From the way she staggered, he seemed to be all that was holding her upright.** _

_**I was about to join them when I heard loud voices beside me. “I’m getting it tonight. The guy I talked to swears it’s gonna be badass.” It was Slade, the guy who’d sparred with Trey earlier. I hadn’t realized it out in the sun in the middle of the game, but he was the player Micah had swapped places with. “It better be,” continued Slade, “for how much he’s charging me.”** _

"Ahh so this is where you started your investigation." Trey nodded with approval.

I shrugged, "People say a lot when they don't think you're listening."

Dimitri shot me a surprised yet wary glance, like he was going through every conversation he ever had with me within hearing range, making sure I never heard anything I wasn't supposed to. I pretended not to notice and listened to Janine continue with the book.

_**Two of Slade’s friends joined him as they began heading toward the locker room. “When are tryouts, Slade?” one of his friends asked. In chemistry, I’d learned Slade’s first name was Greg, but everyone seemed to refer to him by his last name, even teachers.** _

_**“Friday,” Slade said. “I’m going to kill. Like totally destroy them. I’m gonna rip Juarez’s spine out and make him eat it.”** _

"Wow, he does not like you at all." Marcus stated to Trey. Trey simply nodded in agreement.

 **Charming** _**, I thought, watching them go. My initial assessment of Slade had been correct. I turned toward Jill and Micah and saw that he’d gotten ahold of a water bottle for her. They seemed okay for the moment, so I caught Miss Carson’s attention as she walked by.** _

_**“My sister gets sick in the sun,” I said. “This is really hard on her.”** _

_**“Lots of kids have trouble in the heat at first,” said Miss Carson knowingly. “They just need to toughen up. You handled yourself okay.”** _

_**“Yeah, well, she and I are pretty different,” I said dryly. If only she knew. “I don’t think she’s going to ‘toughen up.’”** _

_**“Nothing I can do,” said Miss Carson. “If I let her sit out, do you have any idea how many other kids would suddenly ‘feel tired in the sun’? Unless** _

_**she’s got a doctor’s note, she’s got to stick it out.”** _

_**I thanked her and went to join Jill and Micah. As I approached, I heard Micah saying, “Get cleaned up, and I’ll walk you to your next class. We can’t have you fainting in the halls.” He paused and considered. “Of course, I’m totally happy to catch you if you do faint.”** _

_**Jill was understandably dazed but was with it enough to thank him. She told him she’d meet him soon and walked to the girls’ locker room with me. I eyed the grin on Micah’s face, and a troubling thought occurred to me. Jill seemed stressed enough so I decided not to say anything, but my concern grew when we left for last period. Micah walked with Jill, as promised, and told her that later, when evening came, he’d tutor her in volleyball if she wanted.** _

_**As we stood outside the classroom, a girl with long red hair and a haughty attitude walked by, trailed by an entourage of other girls. She paused when she saw Micah and tossed her hair over one shoulder, flashing him a big smile. “Hey, Micah.”** _

_**Micah was engrossed with Jill and barely glanced in the other girl’s direction. “Oh, hey, Laurel.” He walked away, and Laurel watched him go, her expression turning dark. She shot a dangerous look at Jill, whipped her long hair over her shoulder, and stormed off.** _

_**Uh-oh, I thought as I watched her stalk down the hall. Is that going to come back and haunt us? It was one of those moments when I could have used a lesson in social cues.** _

Lissa and Rose both sighed before looking to Jill. "She was a bitch to you from that point on, wasn't she?" Lissa asked, sounding afraid of the answer.

Jill nodded but added with a secretive smile, "Sydney took care of it."

_**I went to Ms. Terwilliger’s classroom afterward and spent most of that initial meeting setting up the semester’s goals and outlining what I’d be doing for her. I was in store for a lot of reading and translation, which suited me just fine. It also appeared as though half of my job would be keeping her organized—something else I excelled at. The time flew by, and as soon as I was free, I hurried off to find Eddie. He was waiting with a group of other boys at the shuttle stop to go back to their dorm.** _

_**When he saw me, his response was the usual: “Is Jill okay?”** _

_**“Fine . . . well, kind of. Can we talk somewhere?”** _

_**Eddie’s face darkened, no doubt thinking there was a legion of Strigoi on their way to hunt Jill. We stepped back inside one of the academic buildings, finding chairs in a private corner that enjoyed the full force of air conditioning. I gave him a quick update on Jill and her sunny PE misadventures.** _

_**“I didn’t think it would be this bad,” said Eddie grimly, echoing my thoughts. “Thank God Micah was there. Is there anything you can do?”** _

_**“Yeah, we should be able to get something from our ‘parents’ or a doctor.” As much as I hated to, I added, “Keith might be able to expedite it.”** _

_**“Good,” said Eddie fiercely. “We can’t have her getting beat up out there. I’ll go talk to that teacher myself, if that’s what it takes.”** _

_**I hid a smile. “Well, hopefully it won’t come to that. But there is something else . . . nothing dangerous,” I amended quickly, seeing that warrior look cross his face again. “Just something . . .” I tried not to say the words that were popping into my mind. Horrifying. Wrong. “Concerning. I think . . . I think Micah likes Jill.”** _

_**Eddie’s face went very still. “Of course he likes her. She’s nice. He’s nice. He likes everyone.”** _

_**“That’s not what I mean, and you know it. He likes her. In the more-than-friends way. What are we going to do about that?”** _

_**Eddie stared off across the hall for a few moments before turning back to me. “Why do we have to do anything?”** _

_**“How can you ask that?” I exclaimed, shocked by the response. “You know why. Humans and vampires can’t be together! It’s disgusting and** _

_**wrong.” The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. “Even a dhampir like you should know that.”** _

Rose and Lissa nodded their heads in agreement while I was trying not to scream at my past self. I was scared and I know that but it was such a precourser of what's to come, I couldn't help the sudden laugh that escaped.

Everyone looked at me in confusion before Adrian shot me a wink and I really lost it. Full belly laughs were coming out of me and I coulnd't get them to stop. I could barely breath and I knew nothing was outwardly funny. I was aware of that. I was also aware that no one other than Adrian, Jill and Eddie could possibly understand why this was so ironic and funny to me. Considering the one and only man I have ever been with, I also married and he's not even human.

I looked to Jill and Eddie to see a lopsided smile on Eddie's face and Jill no longer able to hold in her laughs when we made eye contact.

Janine gave us a second more than continued reading.

_**He smiled ruefully. ‘“Even a dhampir like me?’”** _

_**I supposed I’d been a little insulting, but it couldn’t be helped. Alchemists—myself included—never believed dhampirs and Moroi worried enough about the same problems we did. They might acknowledge a taboo like this, but years of training said that only we humans really took it seriously.** _

_**That was why the Alchemist job was so important. If we didn’t look after these matters, who would?** _

Rose conceded that with a tilt of her head while Sonya looked ready to argue.

_**“I mean it,” I told him. “This is something all of us agree on.”** _

_**His smile faded. “Yeah, it is.”** _

_**Even Rose and Dimitri, who had a high tolerance for craziness, had been shocked at meeting the Keepers, rogue Moroi who intermingled freely** _

_**with dhampirs and humans. It was a taboo the three of us shared, and we’d worked hard to tolerate the custom while with the Keepers. They lived hidden in the Appalachian Mountains and had provided excellent refuge when Rose was on the run. Ignoring their savage ways had been an acceptable price for the security they’d offered us.** _

_**“Can you talk to him?” I asked. “I don’t think Jill has any strong feelings. She’s got too many other things going on. She probably knows better anyway . . . but it’d still be best if you could discourage him. We can stop this before she gets involved.”** _

_**“What do you expect me to say?” Eddie asked. He sounded at a loss, which struck me as funny, considering he’d been ready to go make all sorts of demands to Miss Carson on Jill’s behalf.** _

_**“I don’t know. Play the big brother card. Act protective. Say she’s too young.”** _

_**I expected Eddie to agree, but he once more averted his eyes. “I don’t know if we should say anything.”** _

_**“What? Are you insane? Do you think it’s okay to—”** _

_**“No, no.” He sighed. “I’m not advocating it. But look at it this way. Jill’s stuck in a school full of humans. It’s not fair that she be banned from** _

_**hanging out with any guys.”** _

_**“I think Micah wants to do more than hang out.”** _

_**“Well, why shouldn’t she get to go on a date now and then? Or go to a dance? She should get to do all the normal things a girl her age does. She’s** _

_**already had her life radically changed. We shouldn’t make it any harder.”** _

_**I eyed him in disbelief, trying to figure out why he was so laid back about this. Admittedly, he didn’t face the same consequences I did. If my** _

_**superiors found out I was “encouraging” human and vampire dating, it’d be more evidence against me and my alleged bias. After all, my reputation wasn’t yet restored with the Alchemists. Still, I knew Eddie’s people didn’t like the idea of dating, either. So what was the problem? A strange answer suddenly came to me. “I feel like you just don’t want to confront Micah.”** _

"All of this came from a place of self preservation?" Eddie suddenly asked.

I blinked, the only show of my shock before stating, "While Keith was there, he was looking for any and every reason to get me sent away, no matter how he had to twist it. It was just better I give him no news at all." I explained. "It was never me wanting to limit what she did and the experiences she had. It was me wanting to make sure nothing even remotely noteworthy made it back to my superiors to give them a reason to pull me from your case and put me into re-education, leaving all of you alone and with another alchemsit who would _not_ have been as uccomadating as I was.

_**Eddie looked right at me. “It’s complicated,” he said. Something in his face told me I’d hit the mark. “Why don’t you talk to Jill? She knows the rules. She’ll understand that she can be with him without getting serious.”** _

_**“I think it’s a bad idea,” I said, still unable to believe he was taking this stance. “We’re creating a gray area here that’s eventually going to cause confusion. We should keep it black and white and ban her from dating while she’s here.”** _

"You do seem to know about gray areas." Jill hedged with a suggestive tone. 

I shot her a warning look while Adrian covered his smile with a fake yawn.

_**That wry smile returned. “Everything’s black and white with you Alchemists, isn’t it? Do you think you can really stop her from doing anything? You** _

_**should know better. Even your childhood couldn’t have been that abnormal.”** _

_**With that slap in the face, Eddie stalked off, leaving me aghast. What had just happened? How could Eddie—who was so adamant about doing the** _

_**right thing for Jill—be okay with her casually dating Micah? There was something weird going on here, something connected to Micah, though I couldn’t figure out what. Well, I refused to let this matter go. It was too important. I’d talk to Jill and make sure she knew right from wrong. If necessary, I’d also talk to Micah—though I still felt that conversation would be better coming from Eddie.** _

_**And, I realized, thinking of how I had to go hunt down a doctor’s note, there was one more source I could appeal to, one that had a lot of influence over Jill.** _

_**Adrian.** _

_**Looked like I’d be paying him another visit.** _

"So this is how you and Adrian start your weird frienship." Lissa states with certainy.

I simply shrug while Adrian gave her a smile that said he wasn't touching the topic of our relationship with a 10ft pole. Not confirming, yet not denying.

I gave him a small shove with my knee that was resting on his leg and he responded by giving my thigh a punishing squeeze.

"Who wants to read Chapter Nine?" Janine asked.

Eddie through his hand up, "Toss it this way, I'll read the next one."

Janine tossed the book to Eddie, then got up to lean against one of the walls.

With that, Eddie began reading the next Chapter. "Chapter Nine.."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope that first prologue/setting was good enough. I really just want to write about how everyone reacts to sydney and Adrian and Sydney's magic. Hopefully these chapters will come out semi regularly as I'm in a state with one of the highest case numbers and haven't left my home since March. Feel free to leave comments if you want ! :)


End file.
